UnTangled
by smile1
Summary: Trory. DONE! (Sequel to Truthful Web of Lies) Tristan is saved from military life by a sudden phone call from someone unexpected. He gets another surprise when he finds Rory waiting for him. And she helps him untangle his web. ENJOY! :-)
1. Like dust through an hourglass

*Disclaimer: I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.  
  
*A/N: Hey!!! :-) Yes, this is the sequel to 'Truthful Web of Lies' and I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter. Please read the A/N at the end of this chapter.  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
Tristan sighed as he roughly pulled a shirt over his head. He nodded in the direction of the other guys, before grabbing his towel and leaving the locker-room. He had just finished another training out on the field and though he could only vaguely remember what he would normally do on a Friday afternoon, he still wasn't used to the competition and the orders that were being barked at him day in and day out. Of course there had been rivalry back at Chilton and of course he was used to being bossed around, by his father. Not by a handful of intimidating strangers.  
  
The other thing he still had trouble getting used to, was the feeling of being covered in dust and dirt all the time, even after his shower. And no matter how many showers he took, it always felt as if the dust had permanently attached itself to his skin. The first couple of days just the thought of being covered by dust made him restless, causing him to shower at least three times a day, but by now he had accepted the feeling, knowing that he would be covered in sand again the next day.  
  
The first few trainings and a variety of courses, he had also become more watchful and guarded. He often found himself looking for hidden glimpses of untrustworthy behavior towards him. Because anyone could be the enemy and every friend could sneak up behind you and stab you in the back. Tristan knew that those ideas were far-fetched and as far from logical as possible, but yet those were the words that were repeated to him over and over. And he was afraid that one of these days he wouldn't have to repeat them anymore, because they would be engraved in his mind, like a permanent memory. He was afraid that he might even start to believe those words, just like they wanted.  
  
Tristan fished his set of keys out of his pocket, as he headed up the stairs to his room, though it was only a symbolic gesture. He wasn't allowed to lock the door, no one was. That way no one could hide anything from the eyes of 'authority'. For some reason it made him feel like a small child, who had kept a terrible secret from his parents and was now being punished for his lying. Some of the guys dared to call authority sadists behind their backs. But what would it make them, those who absorbed authority's information and acted like their clones ?  
  
Tristan opened the door and stepped into his solemn room. He had his own room, just like all the other young men here. According to his teachers and trainers, everyone was given their own room to encourage independence, and an unbearable loneliness. Especially since they were only allowed to make one phone call a week and their letters read by the Principal of this school first. Of course there was a way around the system. During the weekend, when you were allowed to leave the large grounds of the school, you could take your letters and spare change with you and contact the people you had missed talking to for almost an entire week.  
  
He put his keys on his night table and sat down on his bed with the plain white and army green sheets. He looked around the room, taking in the practical pieces of furniture and the few personal objects he had been allowed to bring. His eyes fell upon a worn looking book on the shelves across his bed. In less than four paces he found himself standing in front of those shelves. A boyish grin came upon his face and cracked his serious expression as he read the title; Romeo and Juliet. A simple yet complicated tale.  
  
Tristan took the book from the shelf and opened it to the very first page. In his unusual neat handwriting, he had written down the address of a character that lived maybe not a life as dramatic as the characters of Romeo and Juliet, but definitely lived a life to be proud of. The first he had done after he had set foot in this room was copy her address from the fragile peace of paper that he had safely kept in his pocket. Her address was of too big an importance to just place on some table, like a short note someone had hastily jotted down. But unfortunately he hadn't gotten the chance or courage yet to contact her. And he had to admit that he had purposely let some of those chances slip through his fingers.  
  
Tristan couldn't help but see the humor in his situation. He was being trained to be fearless and yet he was afraid of talking to her, afraid of her reaction. It had been four months already and he still hadn't picked up the phone to call her. If he wanted he could call her every week, since he had no other important call to make. The only call he did make, was to his parents, once month. Simply because he had promised his mother that he would.  
  
He sighed as he returned the book to his place on the shelf. He had already memorized every digit of her number.....  
  
*~*~*  
  
Both Rory and Paris found themselves grimacing at the sight in front of their eyes, one that had quickly become almost a daily routine for the raven haired guy in this predicament.  
  
''You would think they could be a little more conservative about it,'' Paris noted, crossing her arms.  
  
''And more gentle,'' Rory said, as Zack pushed his current girlfriend roughly against a locker.  
  
''God, he'll bruise her.''  
  
''As disturbing as this might sound, I think that's what he wants,'' Rory said, wondering why guys like Zack always had to leave their mark on every single girl they dated.  
  
Paris raised an eyebrow, as she shot the couple one more look. ''I think we better go, before we get caught up in our own little porn movie.''  
  
''Amen to that.''  
  
Rory quickly turned around, trying not to catch glimpses of the heavy breathing couple out of the corners of her eyes, and started to walk in the direction of their next class.  
  
''At least Tristan had the decency not to ram a girl right through a locker,'' Paris mumbled, loud enough for Rory to hear.  
  
Though the two of them would never admit it, they were thinking about the same thing. Tristan's departure had left them with a few lingering what if's. Though Rory knew that Paris had it much harder than she did. Tristan was her best friend after all, though they had drifted apart throughout the years. And she and Tristan had just been starting to become friends when he left.  
  
She had some restless nights because of him, wondering if military school was as horrible as she had pictured it in her mind. The worst part was, that she actually wanted the place to be horrible, so Tristan's parents would realize what they had done to their son and so Tristan would realize what he had left behind. Rory knew that it wasn't fair or rational to think like that, but she just desperately needed to find an answer to a question that had been forcing her mind to keep coming up with possible answers, cluttering her head, causing her to be unable to focus. Why hadn't he contacted her yet ? The only answer that seemed logical in her current frustration was that he wasn't allowed to call her. It was a safe answer, one that barely kept her away from thinking the worst.  
  
Rory took a seat in the back, unlike Paris who always had to sit in the front row. It was amusing to see the teacher's faces when they realized who had chosen to occupy the front row. Rory on the other hand was done competing with Paris, they were a weird definition of friends now, and as long as she got the grades to prove that she was indeed clever, she didn't care.  
  
Just as the second bell rang, signaling that the lessons were officially about to start, Zack Bradley walked in to the room, wearing his usual enticing grin, that reminded her so much of Tristan's playful smirk. Though those two were nothing alike, they couldn't even stand each other when Tristan was still here. They had been rivals, fighting for their position.  
  
Zack had never liked the fact that Tristan managed to get to all the girls first and bedazzle them with his coy charm and impressive choice of words. Zack was the one who got the girls second hand, after Tristan was done with them. Rory knew that that sounded horrible, but the most girls that got used like that weren't afraid to break a few hearts themselves. And though she did feel sorry for some of them, she and Paris vowed to be smarter than that, which they had obviously proven to be.  
  
Rory glanced at Zack and wondered if she could ever fall in love with someone like him. Pitch black curls, devilishly gleaming green eyes and an innocent looking face with a natural modest blush. His appearance was misleading, she had to admit. From afar he seemed like a nice guy, shy even. But luckily for her, his eyes and conceited attitude and behavior gave him away.  
  
Suddenly Zack shifted in his seat and turned his head a little, so he could look at her. His eyes remained on her face for a couple of seconds, before he turned around, a grin still visibly tugging at his lips.  
  
Rory looked away and stared at her reflection in the window. To her surprise she could make out a faint blush on her cheeks.......  
  
*~*~*  
  
During lunch, Rory took the opportunity to pay a visit to her locker, knowing that the halls would be practically empty, since the cafeteria was the place to be right now. Something always seemed to happen in there. Pranks had been pulled, people had been rejected and trays had been dropped, all in front of her eyes. And she had to admit that the sound of forks scraping against plates and people yelling was comforting in a way.  
  
She got her books out of her bad, as she went around the corner, not aware of the green masterpieces casually observing her. When she did look up, she found Zack Bradley himself, leaning against her locker. Trying to hide her confusion and suspicion, she walked over to him.  
  
''Hey.''  
  
He grinned. ''Rory, right ?''  
  
She nodded, as she looked around the corridor, trying to spot some of his friends. For some reason she always suspected his friends to go wherever he went, since they were his followers and all.  
  
''What are you doing ?'' Zack asked, following her gaze around the corridor.  
  
''Looking for........a sign.''  
  
''A sign ?'' Zack asked, a little confused.  
  
''Yeah, a sign of this being some sort of prank or something.''  
  
Zack chuckled. ''I can assure you that this isn't a prank.''  
  
''Then why are you here ?''  
  
Zack shrugged, resting his eyes upon her distrusting figure. ''Do I have to have a reason ?''  
  
''Normal people don't.''  
  
''Well, I have a head, two arms and two legs, sounds pretty normal to me,'' Zack amusedly said.  
  
''I'm sure it's just a cover,'' Rory said, as she looked at him, daring him to continue.  
  
She had been through enough conversations like this with Tristan to know that Zack indeed had a hidden point to make.  
  
''Could you please move, so I can get to my locker ?''  
  
''Sure,'' Zack answered. ''I have to go anyway. I just wanted to introduce myself to you, since we have never really talked or anything.''  
  
''Is there a reason to ?'' Rory asked suspiciously.  
  
''Lighten up. I just wanted to be nice.......... I'm Zack Bradley.''  
  
He held out his hand to her and looked at her, waiting for her response. Rory sighed and reached for his hand, knowing that he wouldn't leave her alone before she did this.  
  
''Lorelai Gilmore.''  
  
They briefly shook hands, before Rory pulled hers back.  
  
''Lorelai huh ?''  
  
''Can you please move now ?'' Rory almost pleadingly asked.  
  
Zack nodded and moved aside. ''I have to get going anyway. It was nice meeting you, Lorelai.''  
  
''Yeah, same here.''  
  
He grinned at Rory once more, before heading off to the cafeteria. Rory quickly put her books in her locker, as she wondered if he really just wanted to meet her. Cause if he was telling the truth, then he was actually pretty nice and not at all like he pretended to be.  
  
*~*~*  
  
While Rory made her way over to her usual seat at the counter, thoughts were crowding her head, intruding in her daily routine.  
  
She hadn't noticed Zack or cared about noticing him until now.......... Or maybe she unable to notice him, because of Tristan's presence and all the people that were looking up to him. Maybe she didn't notice Zack, because he seemed to stay in the background, until Tristan's departure. But still........why didn't he catch her attention earlier, why today. Though the answer was painfully clear, she chose to ignore it and decided to come up with another one instead. After four months, she was finally starting to get over the fact that Tristan wasn't here anymore and that she didn't have to feel guilty about forgetting him, because she doubted she would ever see him again. Especially since she had made an effort to stay in touch. Rory faintly smiled, satisfied with her answer.  
  
''Hey Jess,'' Rory greeted, as she sat down.  
  
Jess nodded at her, before placing a cup of coffee in front of her.  
  
''Yes, I'm psychic,'' Jess said, before Rory could say anything.  
  
''Can you predict my future while you're at it ?'' Rory asked, before taking a sip of her coffee.  
  
Jess studied her expression for a short while. ''You look...........different. Something happen at school ?''  
  
Rory shook her head. ''Nope.''  
  
''Fine,'' Jess sighed, as he wiped his hands on a rag. ''Is he cute ?''  
  
Rory remained quiet. How could she respond when she didn't know which one he meant, or which one she meant for that matter.  
  
*R*E*V*I*E*W*! Please ? I know this chapter may seem a little confusing, but I had to give you guys an idea of what's going through Tristan's head, as well as through Rory's. And I also wanted to give you a glimpse of Zack's character. I hope I did an okay job and you all like it so far. If you don't tell me and I'll stop writing this. *And the Trory action won't be happening for a while, because I have a plot in mind and I don't want to rush things.* I hope you'll understand and bare with me. Thanks!!! :-) 


	2. Socializing

*Disclaimer: I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.  
  
*A/N: I'll leave the rambling for later, please read the A/N at the bottom. Enjoy! :-)  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
Tristan moaned as their was a knock on the door.  
  
''Go away,'' he mumbled, as he turned onto his other side.  
  
''Wake up !''  
  
Tristan closed his eyes even tighter, trying to block out that rough voice and dreadful knocking. He was just having one of his rare pleasant dreams, though he had already trouble seeing the images that had been so clear only seconds before.  
  
When the door flew open, so did his eyes, his dream nothing but a fading memory. He had always found it strange that he could remember something so small, as putting on his first shirt that he had bought himself, forever, bringing it up to the surface at the weirdest times, but yet he could only remember a dream the first few seconds after he had opened his eyes.  
  
''Wake up, DuGrey.''  
  
Yeah, these last four months he had had enough time to think, but he always managed to choose the wrong time.  
  
''Lighten up man, it's Saturday.''  
  
Tristan still wasn't used to these early wake-up calls, especially not on a Saturday. He was the kind of guy who liked to sleep late on a Saturday, spend almost an hour on his brunch, which consisted of only the best free- range eggs and the crispiest bacon. After that he liked to chill, watch some football, read a magazine, maybe a book if he had a little more time on his hands. And at night he liked to go out with a girl of his choice.......  
  
The sergeant sighed and started to pull the covers off of Tristan. Tristan tried to reach for them, but it was too late. The sergeant dropped the covers and looked at the young man, who had an annoyed look on his face.  
  
''Get out of bed.'' A small smile appeared on the sergeant's face, as he continued. ''And I suggest you take a cold shower.''  
  
Tristan dropped his gaze to his boxers, already knowing what he would see. But he wasn't really to blame, after all, he hadn't been with a girl in more than four months now. And he was pretty sure that the sergeant got to see his wife at least once a week.  
  
''Fine, I'm up,'' Tristan said, before realizing his unlucky choice of words.  
  
The sergeant snickered as he left the room, giving Tristan some privacy.  
  
*~*~*  
  
''What are we doing here so early ?'' Lorelai whined, as she looked over at her daughter, who was standing next to her. ''Cause if you wanted to prove to me that Luke's looks exactly the same in the morning as it does in the afternoon, than you've made your point. Can we now take the point with us and go back to bed ?''  
  
''Mom, I'm going to a basketball game with Lane, remember ?'' Rory said, trying to get her mom to remember.  
  
''I don't remember any basketball game and even if I did, I still don't get why you had to drag me out of bed when everything's still dark. And I didn't here my name in your former sentence,'' Lorelai complained.  
  
''The sun's already up.''  
  
''That's because you dragged him out of bed too, leaving another country dark when it still had a couple of hours of light left.''  
  
Lorelai yawned and returned her gaze to Luke's diner. ''Are you sure it's even open yet ?''  
  
Rory nodded. ''Luke opens his doors at six.''  
  
''Can we pretend that it's still closed ?''  
  
Rory shook her head. ''Not a chance, let's go in.'' She reached for her mother's arm and started to pull her towards the door.  
  
''You know, I don't like the dragging you,'' Lorelai commented, as they entered the diner, which was unusually empty. Lorelai pulled her arm free and looked around the diner. ''Look at how empty it is.''  
  
''Scary.''  
  
''It's like one of those spooky diners in an abandoned town, only it isn't abandoned.''  
  
''Where do you wanna sit ?'' Rory asked.  
  
''I can't make up my mind, there are too many tables.''  
  
''Maybe we should sit at the counter,'' Rory suggested.  
  
Lorelai nodded and headed for the counter with Rory by her side.  
  
''You think Luke's in the back ?'' Rory asked, as she sat down on one of the stools.  
  
Lorelai shrugged. ''I'll go check.''  
  
''There will be no checking, I'm already here,'' Luke said, as he entered the diner.  
  
''We noticed, but thanks for clarifying, now we know for sure that you're not floating around behind us or something, like one of those ghost people.''  
  
''What are you two doing here so early ?'' Luke asked, not paying any attention to Lorelai's words.  
  
''Me and Lane are going to some basketball game in Hartford, it starts in a couple of hours,'' Rory explained.  
  
''And I'm just here, because I wanted to keep her company, on my own free will.''  
  
''Right, so I'm guessing you two want coffee ?''  
  
''Is there any other reason for us to come here ?'' Lorelai asked.  
  
Luke nodded. ''I'll go get some coffee from the back.''  
  
''I'm coming with you, so I can take in the coffee's smell. It's almost like tasting it, only you're smelling it, but it's so early that I'll take anything I can get.''  
  
Luke shook his head, but didn't stop her from following him into the back. Just as her mom and Luke disappeared into the back, Jess made his way into the diner, an annoyed frown on his face.  
  
''Hey,'' Rory said, trying not to sound too happy, knowing that Jess wouldn't appreciate it right now. ''What's wrong ?''  
  
Jess shrugged, as he grabbed a donut and roughly placed the lid back down. ''I'm not in a after-the-rain-the-sun-will-shine kinda mood, nothing to worry about. It just happens every now and then. I blame it on this freaking town.''  
  
''I'm sorry.''  
  
Jess swallowed a piece of donut and looked at her. ''You should, since it's your fault.''  
  
Rory smiled. ''Just try to find something to be happy about.''  
  
''Top of the morning to you,'' Kirk said, as he sat down at one of the tables.  
  
A smirk appeared on Jess' face as he glanced in Kirk's direction. ''I think I know a way to make my mood fade away.''  
  
*~*~*  
  
''So, what did you tell your mom ?'' Rory asked, as she and her best friend were on there way to the diner.  
  
''Actually I didn't have to tell my mom anything. She's out of town until tonight, visiting a friend. A friend that is even more religious than her.''  
  
''Sounds dangerous,'' Rory commented.  
  
''Try sitting between them on a church bench, I was afraid to shift. Do you know how uncomfortable wood is.''  
  
Rory smiled. ''So, you're sure she won't be back until tonight ?''  
  
Lane nodded. ''Positive. But just in case I did come up with a back-up plan. See I tapped myself saying a couple of prayers and I set it on repeat, and my mother never questions or doubts me when I'm praying.''  
  
''Unless she notices the fact that you keep repeating the same prayers over and over in the same tone.''  
  
Lane gave her a look, but didn't make any returning comment. ''Whom's car are we taking anyway ?''  
  
''Jess' , but is it cool if he comes with us ?'' Rory asked, quickly adding the last part.  
  
''I doubts Mr. Genius will have fun at a basketball game, but sure.......''  
  
Rory shook her head and hid a small smile. Even though Lane always had the most horrible things to say about Jess, Rory knew she didn't really mean it. The two of them could get along if they only tried. Sometimes they would even surprise themselves and have an actual conversation about music or books, if it happened to be a book that Lane had read.  
  
Rory opened the door of the diner and found her way to the counter without even noticing. As soon as Jess saw them, he put away his back and walked over to them. He nodded. ''Hey.''  
  
''Hey,'' Rory said, hearing Lane murmur something too.  
  
''I'm guessing you guys didn't come here to exchange chitchat with me,'' Jess started, as he got his keys out of his pocket.  
  
''He really is a genius,'' Lane said, rolling her eyes.  
  
Rory shook her head. ''He's psychic.''  
  
As she took the keys from Jess, their eyes met for a few already fading seconds. She knew that he was thinking about the same situation they were in almost four months ago. She knew, because the same memory was flashing in front of her eyes, only at a much greater speed than it should have gone. For a slight second Jess' eyes changed into Tristan's. His light eyes always had a calming affect on her, reminding her to slow down and enjoy life, just like he did........or used to do, depending on what military school was like for him. Rory lowered her eyes to Jess' keys.  
  
''So, you wanna go with us ?''  
  
''To a basketball game, in Hartford ?'' Jess asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
''See, I told you he probably didn't wanna go. I mean it's a basketball game and he doesn't really look like the type who goes to those sort of things.........''  
  
''Unlike you, who naturally fits in with the crowd,'' Jess said, glaring at Lane. Lane childishly stuck out her tongue which caused just the hint of a smile to appear on his face. ''But since I'm getting sick of this diner, I'll go.''  
  
''I'm still driving,'' Rory said, as she headed for the door.  
  
''And I've got shotgun,'' Lane said, shooting Jess one last look before following Rory.  
  
*~*~*  
  
''Wow, outdoor bleachers,'' Lane said, sounding impressed by the steel structures that surrounded the basketball court.  
  
''I wonder what she's like in the zoo,'' Jess mumbled, only loud enough for Rory to hear.  
  
Rory softly laughed, as she followed Lane onto the crowded bleachers, hoping to find a place to sit. As couple of minutes after they had found a place to sit, the game started. Rory knew from experience that she wouldn't pay any attention to the game. She wasn't exactly into sports, especially not team sports. She preferred doing things on her own, that was she would be sure that things would be done on time.  
  
Rory only decided to go, because Lane had begged her to go. For some reason Lane was really into socializing. Probably because she wasn't allowed to do almost everything. Rory stole a quick glance at Jess and wasn't surprised to find him reading one of his worn paperbacks he had bought just for occasions like these. She wished she had brought something to read with her, now she only had her thoughts to pass the time with. And lately that hadn't been a good thing. Every thought eventually lead to Tristan's departure and him promising to call her. Well, maybe he didn't promise her, but she thought that this was what he wanted. She wasn't blind or as naive as some people thought she was. Rory knew Tristan liked her and she figured that he probably knew that she liked him too. But recently she had been doubting everything. Maybe Tristan had just needed someone to help him out at that precise moment.  
  
Suddenly she felt someone nudge her and she let all her thoughts fall to the bottom of her mind, leaving it blank.  
  
''I just spotted the cutest guy I have ever seen,'' Lane said.  
  
Rory contained the urge to roll her eyes, which Jess didn't. With Lane there was always a cutest guy everywhere. But Rory followed Lane's gaze everyone, leaving herself completely stunned at the sight of the guy Lane meant.  
  
''Zack,'' Rory softly said.  
  
''Are you just guessing or.........''  
  
Rory shook her head. ''No, he goes to Chilton.''  
  
Lane furrowed her eyebrows. ''He doesn't look like the blazer wearing type.''  
  
The two girls remained silence for a little while, both staring at Zack. He looked so different than he did at Chilton. At Chilton he looked like just another one of the many, and here he actually stood out. Though Rory had to admit that he would probably stand out anywhere.  
  
''Do you like him ?'' Lane asked.  
  
Rory shrugged. ''I'm not sure yet.''  
  
*~*~*  
  
''So, who's Zack ?'' Jess asked, his voice barely above a whisper, because of the sleeping figure of Lane that was lying on the backseat.  
  
''The new ruler of Chilton,'' Rory answered, not moving her eyes from the dark scenery behind her window, giving her a certain feel of security.  
  
''What about Tristan ?'' Jess asked, before a silence could fell upon them.  
  
''He hasn't tried to contact me yet.''  
  
She kept her eyes on the landscape with it's vague and blurry lines, telling herself that that was the cause of the chilling feeling she got inside. Yet a feeling that could burn you once you've reached its edges.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Back at her house, Rory found a note of her mother, telling her that she was waiting at Luke's. Just as Rory put on a thicker jacket, the phone rang, forcing her mother to wait a few minutes longer.  
  
''Hello ?'' Rory said, as she answered the phone, expecting to hear her mother's voice telling her that she was taking to long. But instead she heard nothing but a light breathing.  
  
''Hello ? Who is this ?''  
  
When an answer still didn't come, she hung up. Once again she made her way to the door, only finding herself to be interrupted again by the loud ringing of the phone. She sighed and picked up the phone.  
  
''Hello ?'' she said patiently, assuming that it was the same person who has called before and deciding to give them another chance.  
  
''Hey, Rory..........it's Zack.........''  
  
Before Zack could say anything else, Rory hung up, not knowing that at the same time Zack was putting the phone back in its cradle with an amused grin.  
  
*~*~*  
  
''She wasn't home,'' Tristan said, as he left the office, cursing the fact that he didn't have the guts to say anything to her. Unfortunately, he now had another week to prepare himself for the next phone call.  
  
*R*E*V*I*E*W*! Please ? Though it might not seem as if I have a worked out plot, I do. It's just a bit confusing and I'm afraid there will be a lot of dialogue, which isn't my favorite thing to write. Like I have mentioned before, there will be Trory action, but it will take a little while for them to be together. Cause I still have a couple of things I want you to figure out about Zack. Lane and Jess were just put in the chapter as 'distractions'. It's just a really hard sequel to write, with Tristan being in military school and Rory being in Stars Hollow, so I hope you'll keep reading.  
  
*Thanks again for your reviews, I really appreciate them, since I'm not so sure of this story. The thought of deleting it has crossed my mind........ Thanks though!!! :-)* 


	3. Charming

*Disclaimer: I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.  
  
*A/N: Hey!!! I'm still not sure about this story, but since the reviews proved otherwise, I guess I will just continue writing this story. Personally I think this is the best chapter so far. But you guys can prove me wrong if you want. Enjoy!!! :-)  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
Rory steadily went around one of the corners of the many corridors, making it seem like a maze some times. It was an intricacy of classrooms, doors and hallways. But an intricacy Rory didn't mind. She liked the large size of these buildings. It gave her the possibility to hide from the haunting susurrations and intimidating looks that unfolded around her every day. As she brought her eyes up, she already knew that someone had been watching her. But she would have never guessed that those watchful eyes would belong to the mastermind behind all those whispers and gazes.  
  
Rory slowed down, so she would have a little more time to study him and calculate his intentions, though she knew from experience that intentions weren't always as crystal clear as it may seem. And as she took in Zack's somewhat threatening expression, she also so the kind features that were messily tucked away beneath the surface. Suddenly she made a decision and started to continue her steady pace towards him. After all he had already seen her and she did need to get to her locker. Besides though she was a little unsure and taken back by his phone call last night, she was indeed curious.  
  
''Hey,'' she said, as she stopped, leaving a safe distance between them.  
  
Zack amusedly grinned, as he put one hand in his pocket. ''You hung up on me.''  
  
''I remember doing something like that,'' Rory said, trying to remain calm.  
  
Though she couldn't deny that he was doing something to her. Memories of Tristan that she had put to rest were slowly awakening out of their temporary daze. She had purposely forced herself not to think about Tristan that often, but sometimes it was impossible, like right now. Whereas she didn't even know why, since she was talking to Zack and Tristan hadn't even been on her mind until now.  
  
''Why ?''  
  
Rory shrugged and opened up her locker, glad that at least for a short period of time there would be a barrier between her and his eyes.  
  
''I was surprised.''  
  
''So, you hang up on people when you're surprised ?'' Zack repeated, raising one eyebrow, though it wasn't visible to Rory.  
  
''Besides I didn't know how you got my number.''  
  
''I know I might not seem like the kind of person who has a superior mind, I do know how to open a phone book and remember a last name, Rory Gilmore.''  
  
Rory quickly grabbed the books that she need and closed her locker. ''You went through all that trouble ?''  
  
''Yep, I carried the burden of your name with me until I got my hands on a phone book, one that gave me paper cuts afterwards.''  
  
Rory automatically lowered her eyes to his hands, without really having a reason to. As she quickly brought her eyes up to look at him, she couldn't help but notice how perfectly his uniform fitted. He wasn't wearing his blazer, which only accentuated the tightness of his shirt even more. Rory blushed, hoping that it wasn't too obvious.  
  
''Why ?''  
  
''Cause believe it or not, I find you a refreshing person to talk to,'' Zack answered, without a hint of deceit that Rory could detect,  
  
''Refreshing ?''  
  
''Yeah, you seem to have your own opinions and you didn't care that were a little rude to me even though I do wear the crown at Chilton.''  
  
A vintage crown, those word lay on the tip of Rory's tongue. A crown that had been worn by another king before. Though she couldn't help thinking that maybe Tristan lost his throne to a better ruler, ignoring the fact that she was a little bitter and frustrated over Tristan's broken promises. A promise he hadn't said in so many words.  
  
''You think highly of yourself.''  
  
Zack grinned again, causing Rory to smile herself. There was something contagious about the way his lips curved.  
  
''So, since calling is out of the question, I guess I'll have to ask you in person,'' Zack started.  
  
''Ask me what ?''  
  
''If you would want to go out with me ?''  
  
''On a date ?'' Rory asked, not taking his question seriously.  
  
Zack shrugged. ''We don't have to call it that. We could just pretend to randomly run in to each other.''  
  
''At the same time and place ? Yeah, very random.''  
  
''What do you say ?'' Zack asked, subtly pushing her to say yes.  
  
''I don't even know you.''  
  
''That's the main goal of this date. But if you can't wait until then I would be more than glad to tell you about my favorite pastime and color right now.''  
  
''I didn't say yes yet,'' Rory pointed out.  
  
''Yet ? Does that mean that you're considering my offer ?''  
  
Rory thought about it for a couple of seconds. She actually was considering his offer. And to be honest, she couldn't find a reason not to. He seemed nice, he definitely was some kind of definition of charming and he had a humorous way with words. Rory glanced at him. He was the opposite from Tristan with his black hair and his gleaming jade eyes. Although she knew that they were more alike than she would like to admit.  
  
''What did you have in mind ?'' Rory asked, a small smile threatening to spill across her lips.  
  
''Well, since we should probably get to know each other, I was thinking of something like bowling.''  
  
Rory let a smile pour onto her face as she thought about how perfect his idea was. It wasn't formal, so she didn't have to worry about coming up with interesting subjects to talk about or having to look him in the eye throughout the night. It actually sounded like fun.  
  
''Okay.''  
  
''For a moment I thought you didn't even know those words.''  
  
''You're getting closer to the edge and we didn't even go bowling yet,'' Rory playfully warned.  
  
''I apologize. Would Saturday work for you ?''  
  
Rory nodded.  
  
''Good, there's a small bowling alley right behind Chilton called 'Strikez'. Shall I pick you up ?''  
  
Rory shook her head. ''No.''  
  
Zack shrugged. ''Okay.''  
  
When the bell rang Rory realized that she had been talking with him for almost ten minutes now. And those ten minutes weren't regretted.  
  
''I have to get to class,'' Rory said.  
  
Zack nodded. ''I'll see you around.''  
  
''Bye,'' Rory said, as she watched him turn around and head in the opposite direction.  
  
When he was halfway across the hallway, a girl grabbed his arm and stopped him. They started to talk and just as Rory started to doubt her decision, Zack looked up and flashed her one of his charming grins. Rory turned around with a blush tainting her face, pleased with the choice she made. Zack was too, but for a very different reason. As soon as Rory disappeared into one of the classrooms, he brought his mouth down and caught the girl's lips with his, while he slowly started to lead her towards one of the lockers.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Rory rang the doorbell and took a step back, waiting for someone in the Kim residence to open the door. When she was about to ring the doorbell once more, the door flew open revealing her best friend. Along with her presence came the sound of music, with people singing in a language that Rory couldn't understand.  
  
''Hey, what's with the music ?''  
  
''That would be Korean gospel. I have to learn it. Apparently it will give me the chance to earn me a front row seat in heaven,'' Lane explained.  
  
''As long as it's next to Johnny Depp and all those other actors you secretly keep pictures from.''  
  
''Yeah,'' Lane said, with a smile. ''My mom thinks those pictures are one step away from porn.'' Lane rolled her eyes before continuing. ''Of course there was this scene in Pirates where he............''  
  
''Lane ! Next song will be a little more upbeat !'' came her mom's voice.  
  
''Coming ! So, what's up ?''  
  
''Remember Zack ?'' Rory asked.  
  
''Refresh my memory with some colorful descriptions.''  
  
''The cutest guy ever ?'' Rory hopefully asked.  
  
''Right, black hair. Sure, why ?''  
  
''I'm going on a date with him.''  
  
''Oh my God !'' Lane squealed, before quickly covering her mouth with her hand. ''Really ? I can't believe it. He looks a little like Johnny Depp except for the eyes. When ?''  
  
''Saturday,'' Rory answered excitedly.  
  
''Lane !''  
  
''I'm trying to close the door, mama ! I think it needs to be replaced, slugs go faster !'' Lane yelled over her shoulder.  
  
Rory raised her eyebrow.  
  
''We have to arrange a plan, so we can go shopping for some new clothes.''  
  
''It's on the top of my list of things to do,'' Rory said.  
  
''Okay, talk to you later.''  
  
''Bye,'' she said, before Lane closed the door.  
  
Rory smiled as she listened to her best friend's singing. She should just stick with rock.  
  
*~*~*  
  
The first thing Rory heard when she came home from studying with Jess, were the sounds of bubbly pop music. Music her mom only put on when she was mad or frustrated about something. Rory dumped her books on the couch, before going up to her mom's room, knowing that yelling wouldn't get her anywhere.  
  
As Rory entered Lorelai's room, she noticed the clothes that were scattered everywhere. But she was used to this, her mom would always drag all her clothes out of her closet and then complain that she didn't have any clothes. Which was a total lie of course, since her closet was overflowing with them. But she never threw anything out unless there were only a few threads left. And as soon as she threw out a shirt, she would buy at least three new ones and a pair of boots that would be worn once before spending the rest of their lives at the bottom of Lorelai's closet.  
  
While Rory walked over to the radio, she spotted her mom wearing clothes that should have been thrown out a couple of years ago. She was wearing a skirt that was making Rory dizzy; it had a circle design on it in different shades of purple. Next to that she was wearing a white furry sweater with silver glitters and white plateau boots.  
  
''I thought we sold those at a yard sale ?'' Rory asked, as she turned off the radio and motioned towards her mom's white boots.  
  
''We did, I bought them.''  
  
''So, what's with the music..........and those clothes ?'' Rory asked.  
  
''Well, my mom called me at the Inn this afternoon. She moved Saturday night's dinner to this night, because of some stupid business trip they were going on or something.''  
  
''What about just skipping this week's dinner ?''  
  
Lorelai shook her head with a bitter smile. ''My mom didn't even want to hear of that. She doesn't get to see us that much anyway, so skipping would be the end of the world in their eyes.''  
  
''Okay, that explains the music, but why are you dressed in a skirt that looks as if it's rotating and a sweater that could have possibly been an animal of some sort ?''  
  
''Cause those will be the same thoughts my parents will have when they see me in these clothes. It will annoy and possibly shock my mother enough to have a heart attack,'' Lorelai said, as she put some bright purple lipstick on her lips.  
  
''Does that glow in the dark ?'' Rory dryly asked, referring to her mother's lipstick.  
  
''I wouldn't be mocking, since you will be wearing something like this too.''  
  
''Mom, that's immature.''  
  
Lorelai pouted and crossed her arms. ''We're blood, you're supposed to be on my side.''  
  
''Your mom and dad are my grandparents, which makes us blood too,'' Rory countered, with a pleased look on her face.  
  
''But our blood flows..........closer. Please ?''  
  
Rory sighed, as she brought her gaze to the clothes that were lying on the bed. ''Fine, I'll just tell them that our washing machine is broken.''  
  
Lorelai smiled as she handed Rory a pair of yellow pants. Rory started to take off her jeans, so she could try on the pants her mom gave her.  
  
''Mom, I have something to tell you.''  
  
''Is it dirty ?'' came her mom's automatic response.  
  
Rory rolled her eyes, as she grabbed a shirt of the bed without looking. ''No, but it is about a boy.''  
  
''A boy.......? Does this boy have a name or shall I just make one up ?''  
  
''His name's Zack and he.............''  
  
''It is dirty,'' Lorelai interrupted.  
  
Rory grimaced. ''He asked me out on a date and I said yes.''  
  
''Really ? You actually said yes to one of those rich snobs ?''  
  
''He seems like a nice rich snob,'' Rory said.  
  
''What about good looking ? Cause that would make him a good looking nice rich snob.''  
  
Rory smiled. ''You think I did the right thing ? I mean, what if he ends up being a jerk or something ?''  
  
''You won't find out if you don't go out on a date with him.''  
  
''So, you think I made a good choice ?'' Rory asked, just wanting to hear her mom's opinion.  
  
''I think it's great..........it'll give us a chance to shop for clothes. I desperately need a new skirt, I mean, I have none.''  
  
*~*~*  
  
''We look ridiculous,'' Rory said, dressed in a red dress, a yellow boa and flipflops with a big blue rose on them.  
  
''We do not,'' Lorelai said, right before tripping and falling against the closed door.  
  
''You were saying.''  
  
Lorelai quickly found her balance again and gave Rory a look, before the door was opened by Emily herself.  
  
''We have a bell, you know ?''  
  
''Sorry mom, I just couldn't stop myself from knocking,'' Lorelai said, while Rory contained her urge to laugh.  
  
''Come in,'' Emily said, before turning around. ''Since you two are late, as usual, you can come straight to the dining room.''  
  
Rory headed for the door, but when she noticed that her mom wasn't behind her, she looked back at her mom. ''Aren't you coming ?''  
  
Lorelai nodded. ''As soon as you give me a hand.''  
  
''Why ?''  
  
''Cause mommy forgot that she couldn't walk more than three steps in these shoes. Besides, I can't feel my toes.''  
  
Rory sighed, as she took her mom's hand and went inside the house. They took their coats off, though Rory tried to get her mom to let her keep on her coat during dinner.  
  
''I should have worn something underneath, it itches,'' Lorelai complained, as they were on their way to the dining room.  
  
When they entered the dinning room, Emily's jaw dropped, which caused Lorelai to smile.  
  
''Oh my God, Richard...........''  
  
Richard looked up from the business magazine he always read before dinner. ''You two look colorful.''  
  
*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile Tristan had sat down to dinner too. Although he was dressed less colorful than the two Gilmore Girls. His attire consisted of military green pants and a plain white shirt. His closet was full of the same kind of pants and shirts. Unfortunately he hadn't gotten the chance to change into a clean pair yet, he had just gotten back from another training out on the field. And once again, he had the intention to eat as fast as he could, so he would be the first one in the shower, when there was still some warm water. He had showered with cold water before, but he wouldn't recommend it. It took him longer to get all the dirt off.  
  
Tristan took a bite of his steamed vegetables. He had to admit that the food was pretty good here. Though he did miss the taste of Paola's Spanish dishes. As he took another bite, two other guys sat down and joined him. Normally he would have said something about it, since he liked to be left alone and didn't come here to make friends. But these two, Marty and Lawrence, had become his friends almost immediately.  
  
Marty looked as if he didn't belong here, though he came here on his own free will. He was from LA, a natural born surfer who lived for danger. But that didn't make him stand out from the other guys here, since most of them were here for the rush, but Marty looked like a surfer. Which was sometimes to his misfortune. He used to have blond hair that came to his shoulder, but the first day it got cut off. He also wore these bead necklaces wherever he went and a pair of shades, which he only took off during dinner and during his shower.  
  
The second guy, Lawrence, looked as if he belonged here. He was big with a muscular built. He was a macho, who took any dare you gave him and liked to brag about all the girl he did in the weekends. With his intimidating expression and big mouth, it seemed as if he had been born for this.  
  
''So, you guys remember Stacey right ? Tight little body, natural blond,'' Lawrence started, eyeing Marty as he said those last two words.  
  
Tristan nodded, not really paying attention to him. He had learned to block out his words. All he could talk about was girls anyway.  
  
''Well, she wants to meet me again this weekend, only this time she promised to bring a friend. So, what do you say Marty ?''  
  
Marty shook his head. ''I don't think so dude, I'm going to spend the weekend at home. Surf and hang out at the arcade.''  
  
Lawrence snorted, but didn't make any remark about Marty's last sentence. Instead he moved his gaze over to Tristan. ''What about you T ?''  
  
''What's she like ?'' Tristan asked, pretending to be interested.  
  
''Hot, and if she looks like Stacey she'll have killer legs too.''  
  
Tristan smirked. ''I'm in.''  
  
''Great, we'll have a blast.''  
  
As they continued eating, Tristan thought about the decision he just made. He wondered why he gave in, when he didn't really want to. He could have spend his Saturday thinking of what to say to Rory, so when he called her he wouldn't find himself not knowing what to say. Maybe this date would give him the chance to practice his charms. Rory would never find out. And though he knew this, he couldn't help but to feel guilty about saying yes to Lawrence. After all, he didn't even know this girl and he didn't want to leave another reputation like the one he had back at Chilton. He wanted to break that one down, leaving space to build a new one. One that he could be proud off. One that Rory not only could, but would be proud off.  
  
*R*E*V*I*E*W*! Please ? :-) I know, this is probably going to turn out as one of the worst stories I have ever written, but it's hard......I mean, Rory's way over here and Tristan is way over there.........for now anyway. ;-) And thank you so much for the reviews, it made me change my mind about deleting this story. :-) 


	4. Caught blindly in a mistrustful daze

*Disclaimer: I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.  
  
*A/N: Hey! :-) Okay, so I hope you guys like it. Apparently I don't have a lot to say........right now, so read the rest of the bla bla bla at the end of this chapter.  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
Tristan ran a hand through his slightly shorter hair, courtesy of this institution, and looked at his reflection in the mirror. It had almost became abnormal, seeing himself in something other than white shirts and green pants. He felt as if he was dressing up for a few hours, with a charming mask to complete his costume. He knew that the small and subtle changes were barely visible to the eyes of people around him. He had the choice to hide it from them, although you really had to know him to notice the difference. The only thing that gave him away was the way he talked to people. He had a little more respect for the ones who truly deserved it.  
  
He wondered if his behavior towards girls would change ? Would they notice the dents in his superior attitude ? For once he was a little bit worried about how his date would go. After all he didn't know anything about Melanie, he had just recently learned her name. Of course Lawrence commented on that fact, saying that it didn't matter what her name was, just as long as she had the looks to drool over and was willing to come along for the ride, not strings attached. And Tristan had laughed at his words, agreeing with him. Even though there was a struggle going on inside his head. A good old-fashioned battle between good and evil. In the end, the last one had convinced Tristan of its 'good intentions.' But now he was doubting the fairness of the fight.  
  
He looked in the mirror once more, meeting his own eyes. A smile lit them up as he admired himself, dressed in a simple pair of kaki pants and a preppy blue sweater. He knew that girls always liked this look, thinking that he was one of those goody-two-shoes who had decided to stray. With a flirtatious wink every now and then and a few strategically timed compliments, Melanie would be willing to do anything for him by the night of the night.  
  
*~*~*  
  
''So, explain again why I'm changing from grey to black pants ?!'' Rory yelled from the bathroom, while she started to take the pants she had been wearing off.  
  
''Cause we still have some more time to kill before you have to leave for your date at the bowling alley, which I still don't get............''  
  
''You're just frustrated, cause you don't get to meet and judge him !'' Rory yelled back at her mom.  
  
''I don't judge, I............scan.''  
  
''Scan ?''  
  
''Yeah, for flaws,'' Lorelai said.  
  
''No one's perfect,'' Lane jumped in, defending practically everyone in the world. ''Except maybe Ashton Kutcher.''  
  
''Ashton Kutcher ?'' Lorelai asked, as she raised an eyebrow.  
  
''What ?! He has good hair, a great sense of humor, a pretty good body for someone that funny. You know that I read somewhere that guys who are hilarious unfortunately don't have the body to match it ? So, in my eyes Ashton Kutcher has killer abs.''  
  
''Yeah, in a childish kinda way,'' Lorelai interrupted.  
  
''Look who's talking. Besides abs are anything but childish.''  
  
''I wasn't talking about his abs and I'm not childish, I'm.........immature.''  
  
''Like there's a difference,'' Lane said, rolling her eyes.  
  
''There is. Immature sounds a little more serious and childish sounds so..........''  
  
''Immature,'' Lane finished, earning herself a foul look from Lorelai.  
  
''Okay, I know it might seem a little hard, but try to backtrack to a few light years ago when you were going to explain to me why I'm changing from grey to black pants, when the grey ones were just fine,'' came Rory's voice from behind the closed door, forcing Lorelai and Lane to form a temporarily truce.  
  
''They go better with your top,'' Lorelai pointed out.  
  
''So, I spend the entire day shopping for the perfect outfit, just to go home and put on a pair of pants that I have had for years ?''  
  
''The shirt's new !'' Lane chipped in.  
  
''Besides black is a little more dressy. That way Zack will think that you really think of this as a date and not just as a boy and girl hang activity. Though I don't know why I'm encouraging this, since I have never even met him.''  
  
Rory sighed, as she zipped up her boot and opened the door. ''Is this to your satisfaction ?'' she asked, as she stepped into her bedroom.  
  
Lane nodded from her spot on Rory's bed. ''Definitely fabtastic.''  
  
''You look absolutely beautiful. Besides I'm sure Zack will appreciate the fact that your shirt will match the bowling shoes,'' Lorelai informed.  
  
Rory quickly lowered her eyes to the wine red top she was wearing, before rolling her eyes at her mom's comment. Her mom could always think of something to say to make a serious situation seem funny. Rory smiled and looked at her watch. As soon as she saw what time it was her nerves kicked in. But she ignored them and grabbed her jacket from her desk.  
  
''It's time for me to leave.''  
  
''You forgot to add, I may never see you again,'' Lorelai remarked. ''And you just wanna be early for Zack.''  
  
''I guess I'm just one of those people who like to arrive at the agreed meeting place when the other person's still there.''  
  
''I know what you're up to. You wanna impress Zack with your on-time-being- skills.''  
  
''We'll walk you to the door,'' Lane said, used to Lorelai's weird tactics, and got up from the bed.  
  
''Yeah, I'll meet you at the door.''  
  
''So...........nervous ?'' Lane asked, as she walked Rory over to the door.  
  
Rory nodded. ''A little.''  
  
''What kind of nervous are you ? Are you a-butterfly-is-tickling-the-inside- of-my-stomach-nervous or are you oh-my-God-I-think-I-have-to-throw-up-kind- of-nervous ?''  
  
''A mix of those two, minus the throw-up,'' Rory answered. ''I mean, what if he doesn't like me ?''  
  
''Then there's no hope for the rest of us normal girls,'' Lane responded with a serious expression.  
  
Rory laughed and gently pushed Lane. Just then Lorelai walked over to them. ''Here,'' she said, as she handed Rory a digital camera.  
  
''What's this for ?''  
  
''Pictures. I want a visual of Zack, so I know he's good looking enough,'' Lorelai explained.  
  
''No, I'm not going to stalk him. Besides I didn't go out with him for his looks. He's nice.''  
  
''And ugly,'' Lane murmured.  
  
''What ?'' Rory asked.  
  
''Another proven fact. Guys who are nice lack those looks-to-die-for. Of course there are exceptions,'' Lane quickly added, when she saw the look Rory gave her.  
  
''Please ?'' Lorelai pleaded, as she held out the camera once more. ''Just take a quick picture of him while he's bowling. That way he won't notice and we'll get to see some of his muscles at the same time.''  
  
''No.''  
  
''Fine. But at least try to draw him on a napkin or something.''  
  
''Bye, I won't be home late,'' Rory quickly said.  
  
''Then pretend you have a photographic memory and take a good look at his face !''  
  
*~*~*  
  
As Rory passed Chilton, which only seemed more intimidating underneath the restless moon, she started to have a few minor doubts , which was a side affect of her nervousness. Suddenly she wasn't sure if she trusted him yet, though he hadn't given her a reason not to. Unlike Tristan...... Rory sighed. Now she knew why she tried to keep him locked in the back of her mind. It hurt to think about him. But she was unable to avoid it, since thoughts were always fluttering at the edges of her mind.  
  
When she was alone it began with small details; the sly coyness of his smirk, his warm yet distant eyes. And from there her mind would start to wander. To the different side of him, which she saw when he was around Paris or alone with her. Rory's eyes saddened. She really hoped he was having a good time, just like she was about to have, with Zack.  
  
*~*~*  
  
After bowling, Zack suggested that they eat something before they left, since it was still early and they hadn't really talked yet. So that was exactly where they found each other right now, sitting at one of the tables in the dining area of the bowling alley.  
  
''So, are you having a good time so far ?'' Zack politely asked, as he glanced at her over his menu.  
  
Rory nodded, quickly scanning the menu, already knowing what she would order.  
  
''Good.''  
  
''Good evening, can I take your order ?'' came a voice from the side of their table.  
  
''I think we still need some time,'' Zack answered without looking up.  
  
Rory however, looked up and smiled at the waiter. ''Actually, I would like to order. I'll have cheese fries, a burger and the biggest cup of black coffee you can spare.''  
  
The waiter nodded, as he wrote her order down. ''What about you ? Are you ready to order or do I............''  
  
''I'll have the same as her, only I'll have a coke instead of coffee,'' Zack interrupted, not taking his eyes off of Rory.  
  
''I'll bring your orders as soon as they're ready,'' the waiter said, before leaving their table.  
  
Rory met Zack's eyes and smiled at his amazed expression. ''I eat at a diner practically every day.''  
  
''You mean there's actually a diner in that small town of yours ?''  
  
Rory nodded and raised two fingers. ''We actually have two, except the second one is called Al's Pancake House, so you wouldn't expect him to be serving onion rings and cheese burgers.''  
  
''What about stores ? Do you have those ?''  
  
''Stars Hollow isn't that small, you know ?''  
  
''I couldn't find it on the map,'' Zack mockingly countered.  
  
Rory crossed her arms and glared at him. ''Well, I like Stars Hollow even thought it's smaller than most towns.''  
  
''Maybe you can show me around one day ?'' he suggestively asked.  
  
''Me watching you bowl doesn't mean that I automatically get to know you.''  
  
''What do you wanna know ?''  
  
''Well....................do you have any hobbies besides bowling ?'' Rory asked.  
  
Zack chuckled, before he answered. ''I like to read as well as write poetry.''  
  
''Yeah, right.''  
  
Zack grinned. ''Seriously, name a poet and I swear that I have read some of their work.''  
  
''Really ?''  
  
''Why do you sound so surprised ?''  
  
Rory shrugged. ''You just don't seem like the type of guy who reads and writes poetry. Now, if you would have said playing football then that wouldn't have shocked me.''  
  
''Well, just because I'm popular doesn't mean that I automatically turn in to one of those stereo types. There are a lot of things my friends don't know about me,'' Zack told Rory, as he forced her to lock eyes with him.  
  
Rory blushed and lowered her eyes. Luckily Zack noticed her discomfort and kept talking, trying to pull her back into their comfortable circle.  
  
*~*~*  
  
After dinner, Zack offered to walk Rory to her car. Telling Rory that he just wanted to see her car, when she told him that it wasn't necessary.  
  
''So, this is my car. Or a jeep actually. And it isn't even my car, jeep, it's my mom's jeep.''  
  
Zack nodded, although his eyes weren't on the car. They were resting on the side of Rory's face. Before Rory even noticed his gaze, she felt a pair of lips on her cheek. They rested there for a few seconds, before pulling back.  
  
''Thanks for going out with me, I had a great time.''  
  
Rory looked at Zack and smiled at his sweet words. ''I had a great time too.''  
  
Zack grinned and took a step back. ''I'll see you Monday then.''  
  
Rory nodded. ''Yeah, bye.''  
  
''Bye, Lorelai,'' Zack mouthed, before turning around and heading for his car.  
  
Rory leaned against her car and watched him walk away. Normally she wouldn't let someone kiss her on the first date, but since she hadn't seen it coming there wasn't anything she could do about it now. And she wasn't even sure if she would have stopped him if she could. She got into her car and drove away with a smile on her face and without a doubt in her mind.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Tristan sighed as he laid down on his bed, still dressed in his clothes. The date went better than he had expected. Melanie actually proved to be the smarter one of the two ladies. Her beauty had just been a bonus, or so Tristan would have liked it to be. To be honest the first thing he had noticed about her was her appearance. He knew it was shallow, but he had always judged girls on their looks. Of course there were exceptions, like Paris for instance. But she was the closest thing he had to a best friend and he had never thought of her as anything but a friend to Paris' misfortune. Tristan also knew that Paris had had a crush on him ever since she was little, and though he did feel guilty about it, he had never once returned those feelings.  
  
It was indeed a little ironic, since he had those same feelings Paris had for him, for Rory. And Rory hadn't returned his feelings either. Not that that surprised him, since he did make Chilton harder for her. What did surprise him was the fact that she never once told him that she hated him. She just swallowed his sometimes playfully harsh words and ended up being there for him when he had needed it the most.  
  
That's why he felt guilty about going out on a date with Melanie tonight. A date that started at a classy restaurant and had ended in her room, where he had pulled away just in time and left with a guilty conscious. Back at Chilton he didn't have this problem, cause everyone around him, including the girls, knew that it was just a part of a game. But here he had no witnesses and he himself had to choose if he wanted to play the game or not. Cause even though this wasn't high school, he was still competing with the other guys around here.  
  
Tristan sighed again and found himself looking at his borrowed copy of Romeo and Juliet, like he had done so many times before. Only this time he didn't just look at it and think about the fact that he should call Rory one of these days. This time he got up and headed for the door, hoping that Rory would still be awake.  
  
*~*~*  
  
In the offices of one of the sergeants, he quickly dialed her number and impatiently waited for someone to pick up, at the same time hoping that no one would.  
  
''Hello ?''  
  
When he heard her soft, but sure voice, he couldn't stop a smile from finding its way upon his face.  
  
''Rory............''  
  
''Yes, who am I talking to ? Do I know you, you sound familiar.''  
  
Tristan swallowed, knowing that it would be cruel to her if he hung up now. That's why he didn't. Instead he somehow managed to tell her just who she was speaking to.  
  
''It's me, Tristan.''  
  
He waited for her to say something back, but she didn't. Instead there fell a silence between them, one that reminded Tristan of how alone he was. That was the reason why he desperately needed to break this dreadful silence between them.  
  
''Am I disturbing you, cause if I...............''  
  
''No,'' Rory interrupted, quickly regaining the control of her voice. ''I just got home, so there's nothing to disturb.''  
  
''Just got home from some wild party, Mary ?'' Tristan asked, getting more daring as the seconds faded.  
  
''No, no party.''  
  
''Do I have to keep guessing then ? Cause I have to warn you that my other guesses might not be appropriate for your ears.''  
  
Rory sighed, before responding. ''I was out on a date.''  
  
''A date...........and which heart did you steal this time, if you don't mind me asking,'' Tristan said, hoping that the disappointment in his voice hadn't been clearly evident.  
  
Rory bit her lips, not sure if she should answer him or not, knowing that Zack and Tristan were each other's biggest enemies. Finally she decided that since it had only been one date, he didn't have to know about it.  
  
''My personal life is none of your business, Tristan,'' Rory said, letting his name slowly run off her tongue, as if she was getting used to its sound again.  
  
''So, how's military school ?''  
  
''It's fine, if you're gay,'' Tristan dryly said.  
  
Rory laughed, to Tristan's amusement. ''I'm sure it's not that bad.''  
  
''Like I said, it's fine. Though I prefer Chilton over military training any day.''  
  
Rory nodded and remained silent for a few seconds, before asking the question that had been on her mind for months now.  
  
''Why didn't you call earlier ?''  
  
''They're pretty strict,'' Tristan lied.  
  
''Yeah, listen it's getting late and I'm really tired so.......,'' Rory said, not trusting or believing his answer.  
  
''Right, I'll call you again as soon as I can.''  
  
''Yeah, I have to go.''  
  
''Night, Mary, I'll see you in your dreams.''  
  
''Or nightmares,'' Rory playfully said, before she hung up, leaving Tristan with a small smirk on his face and Rory with mixed confusion.  
  
*R*E*V*I*E*W*! Please ? :-) Like I said before, this story will contain a lot of dialogue and up till now there wasn't any Trory interaction, cause I had to explain everything and set the scene etc. Although Tristan won't talk to Rory again for a few more chapters, but when he does........... :-) I'll swear I'll try not to disappoint anyone. Thanks for still reading, even though it could have been much better and I'm talking about the entire story now. So, thanks, it really keeps me away from the delete button. :-) 


	5. Hidden underneath the shadows of my mind

*Disclaimer: I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the characters. All I own is my imagination or the plot.  
  
*A/N: Hey :-) It's definitely been a while and instead of giving you an excuse I'm going to tell you that I stayed up untill 23.15 to finish this chapter, which isn't that late, I know. I hope it's acceptable, since I worked on it a few days, instead of one. The plot is thickening.... Enjoy :- )  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
Rory averted her eyes to the window, as the light was beginning to slip through and cast its brightly lit shadows upon her comforter. She had been awake for a couple of hours now, shifting her gaze to and fro the window. With every glance she threw in that direction, the darkness decreased as the break of day fell upon the just awakened world. This light was accompanied by the cheerful chirping of the early birds. It was amazing how much you could discover on a morning this early and particularly sweet.  
  
Even her thoughts seemed less clouded, unlike the mess they would become throughout the day, as they had to be temporarily shoved in a corner of her mind to create room for the new and sometimes reoccurring memories and thoughts. This morning one of those lingering memories had woken her up, making her unable to go back to sleep, since it would just continue tormenting her in her dreams.  
  
Apparently Zack had left quite an impression Saturday, especially the sweet kiss he left her with. She had been reliving it ever since she woke up, trying to think of an other, maybe better ending to their date. But she always ended with a kiss. Sometimes it ended with that feather light kiss, but most of the times it ended with a less gently and more passionate one. Which indeed shocked her, since she hadn't really noticed Zack until Tristan was already gone.  
  
Rory had been trying to avoid that last revelation. Knowing that it would hang above her other thoughts like a cloud and rain down on them. It wasn't that she wasn't glad to finally hear from Tristan, she had been praying for that to happen since the first day of his departure, but the large chunk of time between those two things, made it hard for her to just accept the fact that he called. She admitted that she was feeling guilty about not being as nice to him as she could have been and about not trusting him, when he had sounded like the same Tristan she had argued with at school. Of course she shouldn't forget the fact that every person had more than one side, and she seriously doubted if she had seen all of his.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Before catching her usual bus, Rory went over to Luke's, wearing her Chilton uniform and a frown. The last was the thing Jess noticed about her when she walked into the diner. Rory normally wore a shy smile to match her sunny personality, and Jess had to admit that it looked better on her. While she made her way over to the counter, he started to pour some coffee into a cup.  
  
''Hey,'' Rory said, as she sat down on one of the stools.  
  
Jess nodded and handed her the coffee. He saw the expected look of surprise on her face, as she took the cup. She always did this when he or even Luke offered her a cup of coffee without actually having to hear those words come out of her mouth. After all, Jess had known ever since the third time, that it was a tradition both mother and daughter shared practically every day. Preferably more than once.  
  
''So, someone once told me that if you're wearing a frown, you should turn it upside down. Which I still don't get, cause it's technically impossible. I mean, sure it might seem as if you've turned your frown upside down, but it's just a figurative thing, cause the real action would be a little more bloody and a little less..........''  
  
''You know, the first part was actually pretty good,'' Rory interrupted, amused by Jess' attempt of mimicking her usual rambling, though it still sounded so serious and factual. Rambling just didn't fit his careless persona.  
  
''Well, I've been practicing.''  
  
''I think the second part needs a little more of that, since it was quite the opposite from comforting,'' Rory pointed out, as she was already on her way to take another sip of her coffee.  
  
''What's the use of comforting if I don't know what to comfort ?''  
  
''Pretty useless, since there's absolutely nothing to comfort,'' Rory said, not completely lying, not sure yet if Tristan's phone call was worth getting upset over.  
  
''Good, cause if you haven't noticed yet, I'm avoiding the actual comforting by talking about doing it instead.''  
  
''Believe it or not, I already expected something like that.''  
  
''That just shows that we spend too much time together,'' Jess said, as he grabbed a couple of plates and headed towards a few of tables in the diner, not really wanting Rory to get into his comment, not knowing that she wasn't planning on to, not on the surface anyway.  
  
Rory couldn't help but feel a little threatened and warned by his remark, although she knew that it was just a meaningless comment, without any hidden catches behind it. The threatening thing about the comment was that it was true. Lately they hadn't been spending as much time together, even though they saw each other at least once every day. It was sad, but she knew that they did have their separate lives and priorities to match. Some times she and Jess just needed to go through a day or two without talking to each other, knowing that for no reason at all they were on thin ice and that every word would be twisted around and aimed towards the direction of one of their heated arguments. Arguments that would start and end with a certain book they had both read, but had different opinions on. Of course, there were times when Rory would get so upset that she would ignore him for a few days, and Jess let her, knowing that it wasn't personal and that she just needed and desperately wanted some time for herself, locked up in her mental tower, away from everyone.  
  
Rory also knew that they weren't growing apart, but that it just felt like that some times. But at the strangest and most random times she would open up her eyes again and appreciate Jess, as a friend. One that was around when she wanted to talk, though she never verbally announced it. It was just one of his charming and some times annoying qualities, and although it didn't always seem that way, she was grateful for the fact that she was like a solved mystery to him.  
  
''So, are you going to tell me what happened soon ?''  
  
Jess returned to his spot behind the counter and grabbed an old looking cloth from underneath, before starting to wipe invisible stains and crumbs off the counter. When Rory didn't say anything, Jess stopped moving his hand and looked up at her through his thick and dark lashes, which would usually help shade his emotions from the people around him.  
  
''Unless this is a way to get me to ask about your date last night ?''  
  
Rory shook her head, while answering. ''It has nothing to do with my date. But if you're a good friend, you would ask about it anyway and patiently wait to see if there is something else I want to tell you.''  
  
Jess smirked and shook his head, as he returned his eyes to the counter, though his focus stayed with Rory.  
  
''So, I was wondering, how did your date go ?''  
  
''Why Jess, thanks for asking. I actually had a great time. We bowled and after that we decided to have some dinner, which was nice, cause I got to know him on a personal level.'' A small smile fluttered towards her face and gracefully landed on her lips, resting there for a few seconds.  
  
''When you say personal level..........,'' Jess started.  
  
Rory rolled her eyes playfully. ''A quick peck on the cheek was as far as it went.''  
  
''A peck like you give your mom when you leave for school ?''  
  
''No, it was definitely different,'' Rory said, missing the mock tone in his voice.  
  
Jess raised an eyebrow. ''So, no frowning material then ?''  
  
Rory shook her head. ''No, that material was formed after my date. See, when I got home, the phone rang so I picked it up.''  
  
''Good call,'' Jess remarked.  
  
''It was Tristan.''  
  
Jess nodded and continued wiping the gleaming counter, uncomfortable with what she just told him. He wasn't sure what to do. He really wasn't that good at comforting and he doubted that she wanted that, since she had been waiting for him to call these passed few months.  
  
''You guys talked ?''  
  
Rory nodded and briefly smiled. ''Yeah, and that's not what's bothering me. It's the fact that he called almost four months after his departure that bothers me. Why not call sooner ?''  
  
''I hear military schools are not like your daily knitting classes.''  
  
''That's what he said, without the innuendo.''  
  
Jess carefully studied Rory for almost half a minute, before asking his next question. ''Do you think he lied ?''  
  
''Maybe, maybe not, that's what I don't know. Do you think he lied about the military school being so strict ?'' Rory asked, bringing her eyes up to Jess as she did this.  
  
Jess was pleased by the way she formulated her question. Now she wasn't putting any words in his mouth and this way the question was too clear to have more than one definition. Finally he shook his head, knowing that though it might not be an honest answer, it would make her feel better and keep her from worrying for a little while. And wasn't he doing her a favor by telling her what she wanted to hear ?  
  
*~*~*  
  
Rory mumbled an unwilling apology as she hastily pushed passed a couple of people, instantly rewarded by a few annoyed looks, because she caused their social circle to crack. But they didn't spend more than five seconds to glare at her, before returning to their earlier conversation, detaching themselves from the others around them. Rory knew that most of the people in such a clique didn't even have to like one and other. It was just part of the competition. The biggest assembly automatically gained control over these same halls they were standing in and the pupils that walked among them. That was one of the main reasons why almost no one ever succeeded in becoming friends with the popular ones, since they always assumed that you only became friends with them to regain some popularity yourself. Which caused Rory to be pleased with herself. She went out with Zack and therefor had temporarily broken the vicious circle and in her eyes that was a small victory.  
  
Rory let out a sigh of relief when she had finally reached her locker, glad that it was at the end of the corridor. She entered her combination and banged on the locker afterwards, knowing that the combination alone wouldn't do it. When it flew open, she quickly reached for her books, almost knocking over the large cup of Starbucks coffee, which was placed in the middle of her locker. She raised her head and looked around the corridor, searching for one group in particular. Zack caught her eyes with his and nodded at her, flashing her one of his private grins, before averting his attention back to his friends, missing Rory's smile as it crept onto her flushed face.  
  
She grabbed the books she needed and the coffee, and closed her locker, almost dropping everything when she saw Paris standing only inches in front of her.  
  
''God, Paris, your shoes don't even do that squeaky thing when you walk.''  
  
''I wasn't aware that I needed a pair of squeaky shoes to approach you. Can you wait here while I go home and dig up my old tennis shoes ?'' Paris asked, not even attempting to hide the harsh tone of sarcasm in her usual stern voice, while raising an eyebrow.  
  
''I didn't know you played tennis,'' Rory pointed out, before taking a gulp of the coffee.  
  
''I don't. I was just trying to get a point across.''  
  
''It's definitely on the other side now.''  
  
''Good,'' Paris said, not sure what to make of Rory's comment. ''So, I heard you and Zack Bradley went out on a date this Saturday.''  
  
''You heard ? How ?''  
  
''I put on a ski mask and followed you.''  
  
''You would really do anything for an article, huh ?'' Rory asked, finishing the other half of her coffee while she waited for Paris' response.  
  
''I heard it from Louise and Madeline, who heard it from a couple of Zack's friends, who of course heard it from Zack himself. So, is it true ?''  
  
Rory nodded, as she threw the empty cup into the nearest trash can.  
  
''I never knew you were interested in him.''  
  
''I never knew you were my new best friend,'' Rory shot back.  
  
Paris shrugged. ''I was just curious about your decision of dating him. I mean, have you heard of his reputation ?''  
  
Rory nodded, trying to keep her doubts off as long as possible. ''I heard, but I chose to ignore it.''  
  
Paris narrowed her eyes and looked at Rory, knowing that she was hiding some thing, and maybe even more than one. Not that she was particularly interested about the things that were going through her head, but she couldn't help but feel a little concerned, hoping that Rory wasn't choosing not to see her bad choice of character.  
  
''He isn't Tristan.''  
  
As the bell rang, Paris disappeared into the nearest classroom, leaving Rory with her stinging words. At first Rory thought that Paris might be a little envious about the fact that she was dating Zack, but when she didn't recall hearing her mention Zack before, she knew that Paris was on to something. Something she herself couldn't even name. But it did cause her to misleadingly distrust Zack again, although that feeling was soon overshadowed by recent stirred up thoughts about Tristan.  
  
*~*~*  
  
''Rory !''  
  
Rory threw her books in her locker, before turning around. ''What ?''  
  
''That's very unattractive.''  
  
Rory couldn't help but let a small smile slip through her frustrated features, when she saw Zack leaning against the row of lockers across from her.  
  
''Most girls wouldn't find my earlier comment amusing.''  
  
''Lucky for me I'm not one of your groupies, and therefor I don't really care about anything you say.''  
  
''Does anything include all of the personal things I told you last night. And what about the compliments I gave you ?''  
  
''You gave me compliments ?'' Rory playfully asked, as she turned around, so she could finish getting books out of her locker.  
  
''So, I was wondering about something our teacher just said. By saying that we could find our own study partners, did that include you, cause I wasn't quite sure on that fact,'' Zack said, as he watched Rory close her locker and fidget with her bag, before facing him.  
  
''Why would you want me as your study partner ?'' she asked, partly hiding her nerves behind her hair, which she didn't bother to wipe out of her face this time.  
  
''Cause you're one of the most intelligent people I have ever met. Not that I lack that, but I could definitely use the help...........and pleasant company,'' Zack added.  
  
Rory looked up at him through her hair, still not taking so much as a step in his direction. ''But the test is tomorrow, so that would mean..........''  
  
''Smart girl. Of course, it was just advice and we don't actually have to follow it....... Me failing a test is nothing new.''  
  
''Now you're making me feel guilty,'' Rory said, tucking some loose strands of hair behind her ear, revealing part of her face to him.  
  
Zack abruptly pushed himself off the locker, causing a few of his curls to fall in front of his eyes, making him look as coy as his behavior. ''Well, that wasn't my intention. I was just grabbing a hold of an opportunity, to spend some more time with you and get a glimpse of your town.''  
  
''I doubt a glimpse is small enough.''  
  
Zack warmly smiled at her. He was starting to appreciate her humor. ''So, what do you say ? Maybe you could tell me a bit more about yourself, since I was doing most of the talking last night.''  
  
Rory hesitated for a little while, before nodding. ''Fair is fair. Do you need directions ?''  
  
''Actually,'' Zack started, as he made his way over to Rory in less than three steps. ''I was hoping you would accompany me on the ride to Stars Hollow. You wouldn't have to go by bus and I won't have the chance to forget the directions you gave me.''  
  
''Only because I'm almost positive that you will get lost on your way there,'' Rory answered, aware of the fact that they could hear each other breathing now.  
  
''Okay, so I'll meet you at my car after classes ?''  
  
Rory nodded, lowering her eyes slowly, as he moved his eyes over her face, awaiting her answer. ''Okay.''  
  
When the bell officially announced the end of their lunch period, Zack took a couple of steps back and casually placed his hands in his pockets, before walking away. In a couple of minutes he would tell his friends about the 'studying' he was going to do this afternoon, letting them know that he had her eating out off the palm of his hand.  
  
*~*~*  
  
As soon as Zack parked his car in front of Rory's house, she took him on a tour of the town, skillfully leading him towards Luke's while she did this. After explaining to him that Luke's wasn't really a hardware-store, they went into the diner, where they were greeted by at least a dozen pairs of curious eyes, including the watchful ones that belonged to Jess.  
  
''They're not even pretending not to look,'' Zack told Rory, as he swiftly looked around the diner.  
  
''I thought you were used to people staring at you ?'' Rory asked, after closing the door and heading for the counter.  
  
''Yeah, but most of those stares are accompanied by giggling and these people are definitely not giggling.''  
  
Rory smiled, as she continued leading Zack towards the counter, amused by the fact that he didn't sound so sure of himself anymore, unlike Tristan who sounded confidant no matter which world he stepped into. The only time she had seen a glimpse of his vulnerability was when she took him to see his grandfather's grave. Rory didn't even fight against her thoughts anymore. They had gotten worse since Tristan's phone call and she had decided to just let them disturb her whenever they wanted, knowing that fighting them would only increase the number of what if's in her mind.  
  
''Hey,'' she greeted, reaching the counter.  
  
Jess nodded and shot Zack a quick glance, before looking at Rory. ''So........''  
  
''Oh, right. Zack this is Jess, Jess meet Zack.''  
  
''Zack ?'' Jess asked, while raising an eyebrow.  
  
''It's a lot less feminine than Jess.''  
  
''If you consider gay a lot less feminine, than sure,'' Jess calmly countered, as he started to pour Rory some coffee, who shot him a warning glance, before looking at Zack.  
  
''Do you want anything ?''  
  
Zack shook his head. ''No, we should probably get back to your house to study.''  
  
Rory nodded, surprised at the fact that he seemed serious about the whole studying thing. She took the coffee from Jess when he handed it to her, not missing the looks he was giving her. ''So,'' I'll talk to you later.''  
  
''Can't wait,'' Jess said, before Rory turned around and headed for the door with Zack closely behind her.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Both Zack and Rory found themselves sitting in a comfortable position when the phone rang. Though they both looked up from their books, Rory was the one to reach for the phone and answer it, dropping her books on the floor as she did this.  
  
''Hello ?'' she asked, while she reached for her book with her free hand.  
  
''What's your favorite scary movie ?''  
  
''I actually have more than one,'' Rory answered, already knowing who it was.  
  
The person on the other end of the line sighed, before continuing. ''Fine, then what's your favorite ice-cream flavor ?''  
  
''Well, there's chocolate, strawberry.......oh and cookie dough and......''  
  
''You are aware that you're lying to your mother, right ?''  
  
Rory smiled. ''Yep.''  
  
''Good, cause remember what I told you about lying........never do it to a stranger, cause he might actually believe those lies and then he would have to live with that information forever,'' Lorelai explained.  
  
''Poor Kirk.''  
  
She could heard Lorelai laugh on the other end of the line. ''So, whatcha doing ?''  
  
''I'm studying,'' Rory said, as she exchanged a look with Zack.  
  
''Sounds like a pizza-with-everything-on-it-kinda-day.''  
  
''I agree, but you should probably bring more than one pizza.''  
  
''Fine, but I'll bet you five bucks than you won't even start on the second one,'' Lorelai said.  
  
''It's not for me, well, not for me alone anyway. It's for Zack.''  
  
''Zack ?''  
  
''Yeah, he's my study partner,'' Rory explained.  
  
''Zack ? The one you forgot to make secret pictures off on your date ?''  
  
''So far he's the only one on my list you can stalk,'' Rory answered.  
  
''Well, then it's about them the stalkee meets his stalker. I'll be home as soon as I can with an extra pizza and a camera.''  
  
''No,'' Rory said.  
  
''This might be a very important day for him. And what kind of stalker would I be if I didn't capture this liberating day for him ?''  
  
''What if he won't be here anymore when.........''  
  
''Don't finish that sentence,'' Lorelai started.  
  
''But..........''  
  
''I'll be home before that happens.''  
  
Rory sighed and hung up on her mom. She opened her book again and tucked her hair behind her ears, as she searched for the line she left off at. ''You're having dinner here. Normally I would have asked you, but my mom didn't give you a choice.''  
  
''Okay........,'' Zack said, as he threw a glance at Rory.  
  
''I hope you like pizza.''  
  
*~*~*  
  
Rory let out a long sigh, as she let herself fall on the couch. Only minutes ago she and Zack had been sitting on this same couch, eating pizza and talking about everything and nothing in between bites. She had to admit that it was nice. The pizza had given them an opportunity to get to know each other better without really exchanging more than a few carefully chosen words.  
  
At first she had been a little nervous, when her mom got up and announced that she was going over to Luke's for a cup of coffee. After all, she was going to be all alone with Zack. And right before her mom closed the door behind her, she started to internally panic and wanted to suggest that they join her, but of course she didn't. That wasn't what you did, not even when you became so nervous that you started to wonder if he was watching you eat and what he thought about it. Did he find it disgusting or even cute ?  
  
Luckily Zack was a very talkative person and knew what subjects he could talk about and which were off limits. And just when Rory had thought that the conversation was becoming a little too personal, he got up and said that he should probably get home, like he sensed it or something. But now that he was gone, she missed his voice, that would cause her to remain silent and tempt her to cast her eyes upon the side of his face, fascinated by the way his jaw shook with every syllable he said.  
  
Rory covered her face with her hands and groaned, not understanding her own feelings these passed few days. Fortunately the ringing of the doorbell broke the chain for several minutes, giving her some peace of mind. Rory swung her legs over the edge of the couch and pulled herself up. She made her way over to the door as casually as she could and opened it, her eyes immediately colliding with a pair of emerald ones.  
  
''Zack,'' she said, as a smile started to manipulate her features.  
  
''Hey, sorry to bother you.....again, but I think I forgot my book.''  
  
''Yeah, I'll go get it for you,'' Rory said, while she was already on her way to the couch.  
  
She quickly scanned the floor for his book and found it on the other end of the couch. She easily swept it up between her fingers and turned around, not expecting Zack to be standing there, so close. Taking a step back, she lifted her eyes up to his face, passing his high cheekbones and slightly crooked nose as she did this.  
  
''Sorry,'' he said, grabbing her by her arm to keep her from crashing into the nearest table.  
  
''I have your books.''  
  
Zack nodded and lowered his eyes to her fingers, which were loosely wrapped around the covers. He slid his hand down her arm and down to her hands. He artfully placed his fingers between her, gently grazing her skin, before swiftly pulling his hand back, the book between his fingers now.  
  
''So, thanks again for helping me. I'll see you tomorrow ?''  
  
''Yeah, sure.''  
  
Zack grinned at her, before briefly tapping his head with his book and turning around. And while he headed for the door, he knew that he had just let a perfect opportunity slip through his fingers. He could have kissed her. He should have kissed her, but unfortunately for him, he was starting to open up his eyes to some of his blurred feelings.  
  
*~*~*  
  
''I can't believe you didn't nail her, man,'' Lawrence said, referring to Tristan's date two days ago. ''Why didn't you ?''  
  
Tristan shrugged, as he leaned back against his pillows, not looking up from the magazine he was reading. ''I didn't feel like it.''  
  
''Bull ! You were in her apartment and she was lying on her bed.........''  
  
''Practically nude,'' Marty added.  
  
Lawrence nodded. ''Exactly. Practically nude, wearing nothing but her own soft and flawless skin and you just told her that you didn't feel like it ?''  
  
Tristan sighed, not feeling like they deserved an explanation. After all, what he did and didn't do on his date was his own personal business.  
  
''I agree with him. I mean, dude, did it occur to you that we're in a military school with no girls ? You would think that you would take every opportunity that you get,'' Marty said.  
  
''It sounds like you want her,'' Tristan pointed out.  
  
''No,'' Marty started. ''Are you still seeing her ? Cause if you're not then technically I would be doing nothing wrong.''  
  
Lawrence chuckled. ''And all this time I thought you were gay.''  
  
Marty shot him a foul look, but couldn't do anything else, because of the sergeant that entered Tristan's room without warning.  
  
''Good evening, gentlemen.''  
  
''Evening, dude,'' Marty said, rewarded by a slap on the should from Lawrence.  
  
''There's a phone call for you, DuGrey. You can take it in my office.''  
  
Tristan nodded and got off the bed, wondering who was calling him at this late hour. While he went down the stairs he thought that it might be Rory. She would be capable of going through all the trouble to call his parents for the number of this institute. But as he entered the office, he changed his mind and thought that it could also be Paris, since she was more likely to actually have this number. He hurried over to the phone and placed the receiver against his ear.  
  
''Hello ?''  
  
''Tristan........''  
  
*R*E*V*I*E*W*! Please ? :-) So, I'm really interested in who you think it is. I mean, Rory, Paris.....uhm....Melanie maybe ? I've worked on this chapter pretty long and hard, so let me know in a review if it paid off and if it's still worth reading. My birthday is Saturday, so.........who wants a piece of cake ? :-) Thanks again! :- 


	6. Blindfolded

*Disclaimer: I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.  
  
*A/N: Hey!!! What can I say ? It's been about a week, I apologize for not updating more frequently, but I do hope you guys enjoy this chapter! :-)  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
''Tristan........''  
  
''Mom ?''  
  
''Hello darling, I just called to see how you were doing ?''  
  
''I'm fine,'' Tristan answered, knowing that there had to be a reason behind his mother's phone call.  
  
''Good, good. How's the food ?''  
  
''Eatable.''  
  
''Have you made any friends yet ?'' Carolyn DuGrey continued.  
  
Tristan sighed. He had answered the first two questions politely, trying to remain as patient as possible, since he had been hoping that she would get to the point eventually. But he should have known his mom, which he obviously didn't, to keep running circles around everything.  
  
''If I recall correctly, you asked me these same questions the last time you called me, which was about a month ago.''  
  
''I know, and I apologize for that, but I have been extremely busy,'' Carolyn said, excusing herself from her behaviour towards him.  
  
''Apparently your social gatherings are more important than your own flesh and blood.''  
  
''That's absolute nonsense,'' Carolyn defensively said, hiding behind the fact that she was the adult in this conversation. ''Your dad and I both love you. You know that, right Tristan ?''  
  
Tristan remained quiet for a short while, thinking of how much he wanted to believe her words. It would make his time here a lot easier, knowing that his parents send him here for his own will instead of theirs. Sending him away to some military school had been the perfect way to walk away from their duties as full-time parents. This way they wouldn't have to deal with his attitude every day and they wouldn't have to explain themselves to him when they came home many hours later than they had promised. He knew that they were busy and that the social gatherings came with the status, but some times he just wished that they could act like a normal family. If only for a few precious minutes.  
  
''Tristan, are you still there ?''  
  
''Yes, but I don't have a lot of time left, so make your point if you have one,'' Tristan said, not bothering to hide his intolerance behind the shades of his charming voice.  
  
''Well, me and your dad were actually wondering if you wanted to come home this weekend ?''  
  
The first thing that crossed Tristan's mind was that his ears were playing cruel tricks on him, making him hear things that weren't actually coming out of his mom's mouth.  
  
''Care to repeat that ?''  
  
''Don't sound so surprised, it's still your home, you know. And no matter how unpleased you are with our decision, we did it for you,'' his mother explained, one again.  
  
Tristan slightly smiled. Sometimes his mother could surprise him and those moments were the ones that he treasured and stored in his memory for safe keeping. On those moments they could have a normal conversation without lecturing each other about their flaws. But still he couldn't help being a little critical about her words.  
  
''Why ?''  
  
''Do we have to have a reason ?'' Carolyn asked, sounding offended by his words. ''We just want you home for a weekend, one weekend. Of course it's your own decision, we're not going to force you into doing something you really don't wanna do. We're not that horrible.''  
  
The sadness in his mother's voice, caused Tristan to feel guilty about what he said and he even wished that he could take his words back.  
  
He sighed. ''Fine, I'll spend the weekend at home.''  
  
''Wonderful,'' Carolyn cheerfully said. ''I'll arrange the tickets and a limo to pick you up at the airport.''  
  
''Sounds great, mom. But I have to go now.''  
  
''Okay, bye sweetheart.''  
  
Tristan cringed at Carolyn's last words while he hung up. He wasn't looking forward to going home to his parents, although he had missed his room and the liberty of just getting in his car and leaving whenever he wanted without asking for permission. And there was another think to look forward too. He would be able to see Rory again, if he wanted.  
  
*~*~*  
  
During lunch, Rory sat at her usual table in the back of the cafeteria, with her back facing the rest of the students. Although all the conversations were crashing into each other and entwining, Rory had gotten used to it after her first few days here at Chilton. Now she was able to fully concentrate on her book without losing track of the focus that she needed to skim through the lines. What did make her focus tremble however, was the silence that suddenly presented itself, because of the fact that all the conversations had seemed to have had died out, at the same time.  
  
When she heard someone sit down across from her, her curiosity pulled her out from between the pages and made her look up, running into a pair of amused eyes.  
  
''Zack, what are you doing here ?'' were the first words that left her mouth.  
  
''Although I didn't like your tone, I will be so polite as to answer your question. I am sitting.''  
  
Rory, who had been intimated by his tone during the first part of his sentence, now rolled her eyes and returned her eyes to her book, pretending not be aware of all the staring eyes around her.  
  
''I guess my answer didn't satisfy or impress you,'' Zack said.  
  
Rory didn't say anything and just continued reading, although the concentration was starting to fade.  
  
''What's with the cold shoulder ?'' Zack asked, interrupting her once more.  
  
''There's no cold shoulder, I'm just really into my book and I don't appreciate someone interrupting me.''  
  
''I guess the cat has decided to let go of your tongue and show its claws instead,'' Zack stated, trying to lead Rory out of her protective shell.  
  
Rory looked up and sighed at the sight of his honest looking face. ''I'm sorry, I'm just considered anti-social at Chilton and I kinda became used to that, so you showing up here is totally messing up my daily routine and non-existing status.''  
  
Zack smiled, which caused his eyes to narrow just a little. ''Then I guess I'm the one who should be apologising. I just wanted some rest from my friends, since they can be tiring sometimes, that's why I came to you.''  
  
''To me ?'' Rory asked, forgetting the back she was loosely cradling between her hands.  
  
Zack laughed. ''After all the times that I've told you that I like spending time you your still surprised.''  
  
This innocent yet flirtatious comment made Rory blush.  
  
''I'm just not used to getting compliments...............especially from guys like you.''  
  
''Like me ?'' Zack asked, raising his eyebrow at the same time.  
  
''Popular.''  
  
''That's just an image. Besides it does make high school a lot easier and you're better off being popular than being a loner.''  
  
Rory playfully kicked Zack underneath the table a little surprised by her own action. ''Thanks.''  
  
''I didn't mean to offend you. You are a loner by choice, which is a whole lot different than a social outcast who is forced to be a loner.''  
  
Rory shot him a look. ''Are you serious ? A person is only forced to be an outcast, because of people like you who think you're better than them and make them feel worthless,'' Rory said, her guards starting to surround her.  
  
''I'm sitting here and talking to you, aren't I ?''  
  
Rory looked at him, shocked by his words. Maybe she had been wrong about him. Maybe all of this was just a facade and the 'image' he was talking about was his true self.  
  
''And you're doing a pretty good job at making me feel like one,'' Rory said, before getting up and leaving the cafeteria.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Rory caught people looking at her out of the corner of her eyes. She didn't quite understand why they were still staring at her. And apparently they weren't ashamed by it either, since they didn't even pretend to be taking notes when she met their eyes. So, maybe walking out of the cafeteria like that had caused some unwanted attention, but shouldn't they be aiming it towards Zack, since he had been acting like a jerk towards her. She glanced at the teacher to see if she was busy, before nudging Paris with her elbow.  
  
''Why is everyone still staring at me ?''  
  
''Cause Zack had lunch with you,'' came Paris' simple answer, not looking up from her desk.  
  
''No, he didn't. He just sat there for a couple of minutes and then I left.''  
  
''Doesn't matter. He's the king of Chilton, as some put it. And therefor everything he does is right,'' Paris explained.  
  
''But he was being a jerk, how can I be blamed for that ?''  
  
This time Paris did look up for her. ''Besides me and you, everyone around here practically worships him, in hope of becoming popular themselves. Although I have been doubting your intentions.''  
  
''What are you talking about ?''  
  
But Paris didn't answer her, she went back to her notes and Rory mimicked her, while she was caught like a picture in the frame of her mind, wondering if she should tear that picture apart, before Zack would do the same with her expectations and judgements of the world around her.  
  
*~*~*  
  
''So, here's the catch of the day.''  
  
Rory closed her locker and turned around, so she was facing the person who had aimed that somewhat harsh comment towards her.  
  
''Hello to you too,'' Rory greeted.  
  
Madeline nodded at her, while Louise just gave her a sort of approving smile.  
  
''What do you want ?'' Rory asked, not really wanting to stay at school any longer than was necessary.  
  
Louise and Madeline exchanged a small smile, before focusing their attention on her again.  
  
''We were just wondering about lunch,'' Madeline started.  
  
''What was Zack doing at your table ?'' Louise asked, cutting in.  
  
Rory shrugged. ''Honestly, I think you should ask him.''  
  
''Why did you walk out ?'' Madeline asked.  
  
''I think the proper question is, are you two dating ?'' Louise said.  
  
''As much as I would love to hang around here and answer all your questions, I can't, cause I have to catch my bus.''  
  
''We'll walk you,'' Louise quickly offered.  
  
''I think that Rory will be able to walk to the bus stop herself, since she's not a retard and all,'' came a familiar voice behind them.  
  
While Madeline was shooting Paris a look, Rory was silently thanking her.  
  
''We were only curious,'' Madeline pointed out.  
  
''Madeline, Louise, down !'' Paris yelled, immediately causing both Madeline and Louise to walk over to her.  
  
Rory nodded in Paris' direction, before grabbing her bag and heading for the exit.  
  
*~*~*  
  
While Rory was waiting for her bus, she caught people staring at her. Some stealing secret glances, but most of them openly glaring at her, making her wish for the bus to arrive as quickly as possible.  
  
'''Not into the attention ?''  
  
Rory turned her head only to find Zack sitting besides her. Evidently she hadn't noticed him approaching or sitting down. His hands were lying in his lap and his eyes were fixed on a guy who was walking by, causing him to walk faster. Rory followed Zack's gaze and felt sorry for the other guy. Zack couldn't just threat people that way, because he felt like it or some other lame reason like that.  
  
''I was doing you a favor,'' Zack said, aware that her eyes had also been fixed on the guy ahead.  
  
''I don't need any of your favors, since I'm a loner and all. Therefor I would like you to leave, so I can lone again.''  
  
''Okay, okay, I'm sorry,'' he said, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye.  
  
''Very believable.''  
  
''Rory.......'' Zack reached for her arm and pulled it towards him, almost enforcing her to turn her body slightly and face him. ''You were right,'' he softly said, not wanting the people around him to hear him apologize. ''I was acting like a jerk and I'm sorry.''  
  
''Why did you say those things ?'' Rory asked, not satisfied with just an apology. Her eyes found his, while she waited for his response, not knowing if she was comfortable with their closeness or not.  
  
Zack sighed and ran his free hand through his hair. ''As the most popular guy in school I have to keep up a certain image, one that everyone admires. And in order to maintain that position I can't just go and hand out with every outcast I come across.''  
  
''I know that that's a part of your status and all, but you can at least be nicer to them, nicer to me.''  
  
Zack nodded, knowing that she was indeed on the right side of this battle. Everyone deserved to be treated with a certain amount of respect and he had been a little harsh towards her. But what he had just told her was true too. He couldn't just change the way he was, just because she found that part of him unattractive. Most girls went for the exterior anyway and didn't pay any attention to his words. They just brushed it off and never wanted him to explain them. But Rory did. He was starting to realize that the interior was the key feature to her.  
  
''You're right and I'll try, is that good enough for you ?''  
  
Rory bit her lip, before nodding at him.  
  
''I apologize again for saying those things to you. I can make it up to you though.''  
  
''You brought more coffee ?'' Rory asked, tilting her head a little, so her hair covered half of her face.  
  
Zack grinned at how fast her behaviour had changed. ''No, I was thinking more of a ride home.''  
  
Rory shook her head. ''My bus will be here in a couple of minutes.''  
  
''Is that your nice way of telling me that you haven't forgiven me yet, cause I thought that you were the one who told me that I should give people more than one chance ?''  
  
''Zack.................''  
  
''It's kinda hypocritical of you to..............''  
  
''Okay,'' Rory said, giving in to his request. '' I'll go with you. Just turn the music up real loud, so I don't have to hear you talk.''  
  
*~*~*  
  
Zack drove his car onto the driveway in front of Rory's home, leaving the motor running as he waited for Rory to get out, not wanting to scare her off even more.  
  
''Thanks for bringing me.''  
  
''You want me to walk you to your door ?'' Zack carefully asked.  
  
''I think I can manage five steps by myself, unless the door decides to lunge at me or something,'' Rory said, as she glanced over at Zack, who was intently staring at her face.  
  
It made her wonder if he had spotted one of her imperfections or if he was just deep in thought. But her question was answered when he reached for her face with his left hand, gently touching her cheek, before sliding his fingers down to her chin, which made her smile. He cupped her chin with his hand and gently pulled her head towards him. When their lips met, Rory automatically placed her hands against his chest, although she didn't stop him. Instead she obligated to the kiss, by pressing her lips harder against his, taking in the spicy scent of his cologne at the same time. When Zack pulled back, his hand lingered against a little longer, before removing it.  
  
''At least you don't have to worry about the gossip mill getting a hold of this.''  
  
Rory smiled, unconsciously licking her lips, before answering. ''I'll see you tomorrow. Thanks again.''  
  
She got out of the car and headed for the door, not turning around when she heard Zack drive off.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Paris came home to an empty house. Even the maids had already gone home after finishing their assigned chores. She admitted that it was lonely, but after a while she had gotten used to eating dinner alone and spending her nights doing homework up in her room. Her parents were kinda high up there on the social ladder, but in order to maintain it they had to work during the day and go to important parties at night.  
  
Paris turned on the light in the kitchen and headed for the refrigerator, knowing that one of the maids had left some dinner for her. But before she even got to open the fridge, a note that was sticking to the refrigerator door caught her eyes.  
  
Paris, Carolyn called. Tristan is spending the weekend with them. She thought that you might want to accompany his driver to the airport to pick him up, since they are too busy to drive all the way to the airport. We'll be back before 2. Mom.  
  
Suddenly Paris wasn't concerned about her hunger anymore. She was too concerned about the question that had been asked in the note. Did she want to pick him up and see him again ? After all, it had been four months and he hadn't even called her. But then again, during their entire high school career he hadn't bothered to call her either. Though it had been different, because they saw each other frequently at school.  
  
Paris sat down on the couch, wondering if he even wanted to see her. Although by then she knew that she was worrying for no reason at all and that she would go and pick him up. He was probably looking forward to some company and a friendly face. But soon another face popped into her head. Rory, he would be dying to see her.  
  
Paris placed her hand on the phone. Should she call Rory and ask her is she wanted to see Tristan again ? Paris sighed and pulled her hand back. She couldn't do that to Tristan. What if he wasn't ready to see her ?  
  
Though Paris covered it well, the reason why she didn't call Rory, was because of the fact that she was jealous. She was jealous of her relationship with Tristan. They constantly bantered and argued, but you could always tell that it wasn't serious and that they did like each other. More than platonically, although they both had trouble realising it. And normally Paris would ignore her envious feelings and play the matchmaker, but she had a feeling that things needed to be explained first. Especially Rory and Zack's blossoming relationship would be the topic of conversation.  
  
She knew that she would probably hurt Tristan with that news, but at the same time she would be pleasing herself, because of the hope and will he might lose to see Rory. Of course she would feel guilty afterwards, because she and Rory could get along just fine and she even considered her a friend, but ever since Paris had been little she had had a crush on Tristan. And albeit he knew her for so long, he never returned her feelings, although they had so much in common. Like their parents and loneliness for instance. Loneliness that no one could even start to comprehend. Rory hardly knew him for two years and yet she managed to steal his heart, away from her.  
  
*R*E*V*I*E*W*! Please ? :-) First of all, I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed and read the last chapter. It's really appreciated. :-) I also hope that everyone is still somewhat interested in this story. It will be a Trory, I promise. One more chapter to go before Tristan leaves Military school for the weekend!!! *Question: Does anybody trust Zack or think that he's sincere ?* 


	7. Aiming for the Stars

*Disclaimer: I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the original characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.  
  
*A/N: Chapter 7, I believe.... :-) I just wanted to thank you for sticking around so long, although there hasn't been any Trory interaction in this story yet....... I needed to develop Zack as a character and I wanted to show you what Tristan's life's like at military school. But after this chapter, Tristan will return, for the weekend. Enjoy! :-)  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
''Hey, dreamer, what do you see on the other end of the rainbow ?'' Lorelai asked her daughter, who had been staring out off the window with a whimsical expression on her face, her eyes caught up in one of her daydreams.  
  
''The pot of gold,'' Rory answered, as the enchantment, she had been in, was starting to wear off.  
  
She reached for the large cup of coffee, which her mom had placed in front of her only seconds ago. She took a sip of the warm liquid, concentrating on the taste, as she tried to break out off her spell completely. But as her lips found the mocha, that Luke always put in their coffee, a flicker of recognition appeared in her eyes and she stood once again on the edge of her mind, ready to dive back in to her memories. Most of them were about Zack, but she was looking for one in particular. One that would replace the taste of coffee with the taste of another sensation. Luckily Lorelai noted the turmoil of feelings in the small smile, which Rory hadn't carried upon her face until now.  
  
''That was an easy one. Everyone knows that. But the real question is, how do you get to the other part of the rainbow ?''  
  
Rory looked at her mom, as she took another sip of her coffee. ''If I told you it wouldn't be a secret anymore. Besides if the leprechauns found out that I revealed their secret to you, they would stop making lucky charms.''  
  
''Nice safe,'' Lorelai said. ''Now, what's really going on ?''  
  
''What do you mean ? You started talking about the rainbow.''  
  
''I know, but I was hoping you would see passed that colourful subject and tell me yourself why you are glowing,'' Lorelai answered.  
  
''I'm not glowing.''  
  
''You are. You're like the sun only minus the whole towering above the earth thing and feeling all high and mighty, because if you don't glow then the world will remain in the dark, just like I am right now, even though you're glowing........''  
  
''You're story just lost its point,'' Rory pointed out, as she smiled at her mom's imaginative rambling. Next to coffee, her mom's trademark was her phantasmic way with words, turning even the most boring daily routine into a colourful adventure.  
  
''It did, but at least it killed a couple of seconds. So, tell me what's on your mind ? Please ?'' Lorelai pouted.  
  
Rory smiled again, this time at her mom's childish behaviour and curiosity. ''It's a who actually.''  
  
''Zack ?''  
  
Rory nodded. ''Yeah, I just can't stop thinking about him. I mean, I try to, but I just can't.''  
  
''Ah, that's so sweet. Although the empty look you get in your eyes when you space out is a little eerie. Do you do this when he's around, cause I walked into you spacing out a couple of times and you were drooling, and I don't think that's something he looks for in his girlfriends,'' Lorelai said.  
  
''I don't drool.''  
  
''Hah! You didn't even deny the fact that I said that Zack wasn't looking for the drool factor in his girlfriends.''  
  
''And..........?''  
  
''And that means that you're also not denying the fact that you might wanna become his girlfriend,'' Lorelai said, a grin appearing on her face. ''You've fallen head over heels for him, I hope you did it gracefully.''  
  
A blush coloured Rory's cheeks a faint red, as she shook her head, trying to fight her mom's accusation. ''No, I just sorta like him..........as a person. Besides we had a fight yesterday..........''  
  
''I'm sure he apologised and found a way to make it up to you.''  
  
Rory lowered her head, so her hair would cloak her increased blushing from her mother, although she knew that it was no use. She couldn't lie to her mother. Lorelai always saw through every fib and straight face.  
  
''He did! He found a way to make it up to you, didn't he ? What did he do, tell me. Did he buy you a pony ? Cause that would not only score major point with you, he would also score some brownie points with me.''  
  
''Nothing that extreme,'' Rory said, as she looked up again.  
  
''Then what ? Unless he bought us a Starbucks I can't think of anything else.''  
  
''He kissed me,'' Rory softly uttered.  
  
''Yep, that's way up there on the great-ways-to-apologize-list.''  
  
''So, what do you think ?'' Rory asked.  
  
''Sweetie, I wasn't the one who got kissed, so maybe I should be asking you that.''  
  
''I thought it was.................magical.''  
  
''Great choice of words,'' Lorelai said. ''If he managed to make the kiss feel magical to you, then there was absolutely nothing wrong with that kiss or the guy.''  
  
''I'm glad.''  
  
Lorelai nodded and quickly checked the clock above the counter. ''How about I drive you to school and we can talk some more ?''  
  
''Okay,'' Rory said, and took one last sip of her coffee, before grabbing her bag and following her mom to the door.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Paris saw Rory head in her direction out of the corner of her eyes. Her first reaction was to pretend she hadn't seen her and head off in the opposite direction, but that would be running and Paris Gellar never ran. That was probably why most of the students here feared her. She never backed off and always came through. A fighter. She fought for her grades, for her position in this school and this morning she felt as if she was picking up an ancient sword and was preparing to fight a battle that she had already lost. Avoiding Rory throughout the day, wouldn't make her feel better about herself. The guilt would just pile up and tower over her, until it would eventually swallow her completely.  
  
Not calling Rory last night had created a burden, which she was forced to carry, unless she got over her heartburn and told Rory about Tristan's arrival this Friday. They could go to the airport together, after school, and give him the surprising welcome he deserved. Paris knew that Tristan deserved Rory to be there, but he also deserved the truth and right now her will to cause his adoration for Rory to flicker, was proving to be stronger than the friendly feelings she had towards the brown-haired princess. Cause that was what she was in Tristan's eyes, a princess from out off a fairytale, one that would remain out of his reach forever, because she wasn't of this world. And yet Paris was, but she had never had a chance with him.  
  
Paris' expression hardened, but she managed to force a small smile on her face, as Rory approached.  
  
''Hey, Paris,'' Rory cheerfully said, as she passed Paris and continued towards her own locker.  
  
Paris nodded, showing her that she had acknowledged her, but the smile faded as soon as Rory had passed her. Best friends was something that they would never be.  
  
At her locker, Rory found another hidden message. A small note was hung on the front of her locker, written hastily.  
  
*Guess you're not 'holy' anymore, angel.*  
  
Rory pulled the note off of her locker and stared at it, confused about its meaning and purpose. But the ringing of the bell forced her to stop her worrying and focus onto getting to class on time instead. She neatly folded the note and slipped it into her pocket, making a mental note to ask Madeline and Louise about this as soon as possible. After all, there was nothing in this school that they didn't know.  
  
*~*~*  
  
During lunch Rory sat down at Madeline, Louise and Paris' table, which wasn't uncommon, but it wasn't one of Rory's habits either. She only sat there when she wanted the company. Every once in awhile she would get sick of eating alone and her loneliness would sneak up on her. This time she sat with them, because she wanted to know what the note meant. And why people had started staring and whispering at her again.  
  
''Hey,'' Rory greeted, after sitting down.  
  
Louise and Paris just nodded and continued arguing, but Madeline looked up from the food and smiled at her. ''Hey, Rory.''  
  
Even though Madeline didn't look like it, she was an incredibly nice person, who tried to please everyone around her. She was also one of the only people who dared to disobey Paris when she was mad. Although Madeline was a part of the in crowd, she was still her own person.  
  
''Hey, Madeline, can I ask you something ? I was wondering if you knew anything about this ?'' Rory asked, as she handed Madeline the folded note.  
  
Madeline took it and took her time to unfold the note. When she read the message a frown appeared on her face and she nudged Louise with her elbow. Louise stopped talking and shot Madeline an annoyed look for interrupting her conversation with Paris. ''What ?''  
  
''Read,'' Madeline gently ordered, as she gave Louise the note.  
  
Both Louise and Paris hovered over the small print to read it. Louise was the first to look up, an understanding smile upon her face. ''Zack got his way.''  
  
''What ?'' Rory asked.  
  
''You're not 'holy' anymore, just like the note says,'' Louise answered, placing the note in the middle of the table.  
  
''What does that mean ?''  
  
''Either you finally lost your virginity to him................''  
  
''I what ?!''  
  
''Or,'' Louise started again. ''.......something else happened between you two.''  
  
''Did something else happen ?'' Madeline asked.  
  
''And people just assume this ?'' Rory asked, ignoring Madeline's question.  
  
Louise shrugged. ''Most of the time the information is correct. Now, what exactly happened between you and Zack ?''  
  
''Nothing, all he did was kiss me,'' Rory confessed.  
  
''There's your answer, angel.''  
  
Paris rolled her eyes. ''This is ridiculous. The last time I checked, kissing someone didn't make headlines.''  
  
''Yeah, Zack has kissed a lot of girls,'' Madeline commented.  
  
''True, but because it's Rory he kissed this time, it's a big deal.''  
  
''Why ?'' Rory asked.  
  
Louise sighed. ''Cause you've been off limits ever since you got here.''  
  
''Off limits ?''  
  
''She means that Tristan had a special interest in you,'' Madeline explained.  
  
Rory and Paris exchanged a knowing look. It wasn't something they both hadn't known, but seeing that people made such a big deal out of it was a little shocking to both the girls. Suddenly Rory grabbed her bag and got up.  
  
''Where are you going ?'' Madeline asked.  
  
''I'm going to talk to Zack,'' Rory answered, before grabbing the note and heading to Zack's table.  
  
As she neared, people stopped their conversations to look at what she was about to do. Whispers started to fill the air once more, and a few people, sitting at Zack's table, even started to whistle. Zack knew who was approaching him, but he didn't turn around until she was standing right behind him.  
  
''Hey, Rory, can I offer you a chair ?''  
  
''No, I was actually wondering if we could talk ?''  
  
''About what ?'' Zack asked, playing dumb.  
  
Rory didn't say anything and just handed him the note. ''I guess the gossip train eventually caught up with us.''  
  
She briefly met Zack's eyes, before storming out of the cafeteria for the second time this week.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Rory was halfway towards the library, when she heard footsteps behind her. Because she already knew who it was, she stopped, but kept her back facing him.  
  
''You know, me chasing you isn't going to do anything for my reputation.''  
  
''But kissing me did,'' Rory said, clutching her bag even tighter.  
  
She could hear Zack sigh behind her. ''I didn't mean for this to happen. I told one of my closest friends about that experience, because I couldn't keep it to myself......you know what I mean, right ?''  
  
Rory bit her lip and finally turned around to look at him. Nothing but sincerity could be seen in his jade coloured eyes, which eventually lead her answer to her lips. ''Yes.''  
  
Zack nodded. ''Apparently I couldn't trust him, but I really didn't want this to happen and I knew nothing about the note.''  
  
''Are you sure you're not protecting one of your friends ?'' Rory asked.  
  
''I probably am, but I don't know which one.''  
  
''Okay,'' Rory said, accepting his explanations.  
  
''Things aren't looking good for me huh ?''  
  
''What do you mean ?''  
  
''Well, yesterday we got in a fight and then after I made it up to you, we end up in yet another fight,'' Zack told Rory, as he moved closer towards her.  
  
Rory shrugged, keeping her eyes on his face, although she had noticed the way the space between them had decreased. ''Fights happen and I'm just glad we talked it out.''  
  
''Me too, cause there I wanted to ask you. Although it's more of a proposition.''  
  
Rory nodded.  
  
''We've been getting along really well these passed two weeks, right ?''  
  
''More than,'' she answered, which caused a grin to appear on Zack's face.  
  
''And since we both seem to feel some sort of attraction towards each other.......'' Zack stopped for a moment, to study Rory's reaction to his choice of words. ''.......I was hoping we could take our relationship a step further.''  
  
''You mean boyfriend girlfriend ?'' Rory asked shyly, as a blush was already starting to take over her cheeks. And it would only distend if she ended up being right, or wrong for that matter.  
  
Zack smiled at her, as he reached out to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. ''Yes, that's exactly what I mean.''  
  
''I don't know. I'm not sure if I could handle the pressure of being someone's girlfriend.''  
  
''I promise you that there will be no pressure whatsoever, just like there will be no strings,'' he said, trying to persuade her into falling completely.  
  
Rory bit her lip and lowered her eyes for a moment, before responding. ''Why would you want me to be your girlfriend ? There are so many other girls.''  
  
Zack grazed her cheek lightly with his knuckles, before lowering his hand to reach for hers. ''Because I like you, not them.''  
  
''But...........can I trust you ? I mean, today............''  
  
''Was a mistake,'' Zack finished for her, as he took her hand in his. ''I'm not sure if I will tell you all my secrets, but I will be honest with you.''  
  
''No strings ?''  
  
''Stringless,'' Zack reassured.  
  
''Okay, but I don't have to sit with you during lunch, do I ?''  
  
Zack brought his face closer to her, before he answered. ''You can do whatever you want.''  
  
Rory smiled. ''Good.'' She closed the remaining distance between them and lightly pressed her lips against his. This time she was the one who couldn't control herself.  
  
*~*~*  
  
''I'm practically feeling the radiation.''  
  
Rory looked up at the dark haired boy who cracked this playful joke. She had been sitting here for a couple of minutes now, with her hands wrapped around a warm cup of coffee. She needed something to hold onto, otherwise she would keep fidgeting. Ever since the kiss she shared with Zack this afternoon, she couldn't seem to sit still. During her History class she had driven everyone crazy with her tapping and during her English Literature class she had to keep fighting the urge to giggle. By now she had her excitement under control, but it was still there, visible to the people who knew her the best.  
  
''Hey, Jess, where have you been ?'' she asked, ignoring his earlier remark.  
  
''Upstairs,'' Jess said, as he motioned towards the stairs. ''I was doing homework........'' Jess stopped long enough to glance at Rory, expecting her to say something about the fact that he was actually doing some homework lately, but she didn't. Instead she just kept staring at her coffee, a smile still in place.  
  
''So, did you get accepted into Harvard or something ?''  
  
''What ?'' Rory asked, slightly confused by his answer, since he hadn't even filled in the applications yet.  
  
Jess shrugged. ''Just looking for a reason..........''  
  
''A reason ?''  
  
''Yeah, why you're so happy. I mean, I know you're cheerful, but this is over the top,'' Jess explained. ''Even for you.''  
  
Rory looked up at Jess, while her smile was turning into a grin. ''I have a boyfriend.''  
  
''You mean one we can actually see ?''  
  
Rory gave Jess a look, which just caused him to smirk. ''So, who's the lucky fellow ?''  
  
''Zack.''  
  
''Zack ?''  
  
Rory nodded.  
  
''Are you sure you can trust him ? I mean, you only went on one date with him,'' Jess pointed out.  
  
''So ? We like each other, isn't that a valid reason to move our relationship up a level ?''  
  
''I just think you're moving things too fast,'' Jess warned, knowing that he was hurting Rory with his opinion.  
  
''Don't you trust my judgement ?'' Rory asked, offended by what Jess just said.  
  
Jess sighed. ''Rory, it's just that, well, you're.............nice.''  
  
Rory crossed her arms and looked at Jess. ''So, guys don't like me because I'm nice ?''  
  
''Rory..........,'' Jess started, not wanting to turn this argument into a fight.  
  
''No, it's fine, I respect your opinion, just tell my mom I went home, okay ?''  
  
And with those last words, she stubbornly left, not paying any attention to Jess as he called out her name. He didn't even know Zack, so it wasn't his place to tell her if Zack was right for her or not. After all, she was excited about the decision she made today and she couldn't wait to tell both her mom and Lane about it. When two people liked each other, it didn't matter how fast you went. Zack told her that she could trust him, and that was exactly what she was going to do.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile, Tristan was also feeling frustrated, towards his mother for manipulating him into spending this weekend at home. She had made him feel guilty about staying here and when he finally agreed to coming home, she didn't even have the decency to pick him up herself at the airport. Instead she would send of her limo drivers to do it for her. He would be sitting in the biggest limo he had ever seen and yet he would feel like a beggar. He would be spending time at home, and yet he would feel like an orphan. At moments like this he wished his grandfather was still alive. They could always get along so well and he would always find a friend in Janlan.  
  
Today he could count his true friends on two hands and the people he truly loved on one. Unknowingly Rory had creeped onto the last list. And ever since he had received that phone call from his mother, he was saying a short prayer every night, asking for Rory to be there when he came home. His prayers and wished had developed into a daydream, one he was pulled into whenever he felt less fortunate.  
  
She would be waiting for him, time and time again. And every time he neared those glass doors that would lead him to her, he would try to peer as hard as he could, trying to catch a glimpse of her, before stepping out onto the open. He would just stop and look at her for a while, trying to define her feelings and thoughts, right at this moment. When she would finally lower her eyes, he would walk up to her and whisper her name as soft as he could.  
  
''Rory.''  
  
This would cause her to look up every time, since she wasn't used to the way her name sounded coming from his mouth. But she would remain silence and just stare at him with that shy expression, which he found so cute.  
  
''I never expected you to be the one who would pick me up from the airport,'' Tristan would say, slowly letting her get used to his humour again, not wanting to scare her off.  
  
''Someone had to,'' would be her innocent response, one that hurt him more than she could ever imagine or understand. But maybe it was the other way around. Maybe he didn't quite grasp her.  
  
Rory would then lower her eyes and mumble an apology, one that he could barely hear. After that, he would place his fingers underneath her chin and lift her head, so she would be looking at him again.  
  
''No need to apologize, Mary. I'm just glad you're here.''  
  
Then Rory would smile and say something that would leave him breathless every time. ''I'm glad you're back.''  
  
And before he could tell her that he was only back for the weekend, she would carefully place her arms around his neck and hug him, making him forget the words to every sentence.  
  
Tristan knew that he was just grasping at straws, but he couldn't deny the way his daydream made him feel. Just the thought of being within Rory's reach again, made his eyes shine and a smile to light up his face. And he couldn't help but hope. She had been there when his grandfather died and when he left for military school, so why couldn't she be here now......  
  
*R*E*V*I*E*W*! Please ? :-) So, tell me what's on your mind. I wanna know everything. Is Zack and Rory's relationship gonna last, was Jess being unfair, is Paris right and is Tristan aiming too high ? Thanks for the comments I have gotten so far, they're definitely appreciated. *For you who read Lit's as well, please check out my new story: Cornered* Thanks!!! :-) 


	8. Hard to Swallow

*Disclaimer: I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the original characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.  
  
*A/N: Another chapter, another complication...... Is Tristan there to safe the day or ruin it ? Read to find out. Day 1 of his return...... :-)  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
Paris's eyes fell upon her watch for the millionth time, which was of solid gold, a gift from her parents. They gave her expensive gifts like this all the time, thinking that they could buy off their guilt that they didn't wanna recognize. Paris didn't even like the watch, but she had put it on this morning, because she would need a distraction once she was at the airport. Although keeping track of almost every second that passed was one of her nervous habits. She was both excited and distressed about seeing Tristan again. Things weren't like they were a few years ago. They weren't best friends anymore and they didn't finish each other's sentences anymore, but they would be there for one and other when needed, when expected.  
  
She didn't feel incriminated anymore about not telling Rory about Tristan's arrival. She had been on the verge of giving in, but changed her mind when she saw Rory eating lunch with Zack. It had been quite the spectacle, since it was the first time that Zack's attention was directed at only one girl, his girlfriend. Which hadn't been a shock to her, although she wished Rory had taken more time to get to know Zack. Even Paris was doubting Zack's intentions. His emotions towards Rory seemed true and his actions sincere, but Paris still didn't trust him. And neither should Rory.  
  
However, she was a little upset, because Tristan would be hurt by this news, more than she intended. Not taking Rory with her had end up being a good choice. She was looking out for the both of them, even though she hadn't prepared either of them for what had already happened. And to her surprise, her envy was only playing a minor role in all of this.  
  
Paris sighed, as she moved her gaze to the glass doors, instead of her watch. By now they were frequently sliding open, clearing the way for more people to crowd this waiting area. For a slight moment, Paris worried about the fact that she might have missed him, but that quickly subsided. Tristan wouldn't be too eager about coming back. He would stretch her impatient seconds into hours, if he could.  
  
As people around her found their family members or friends, the crowd, that had been swarming around the doors before, was slowly dying out, giving her the opportunity to move closer. The doors were closed now and they stayed that way, no matter how long Paris looked at them. A frown appeared on her face, as she lowered her eyes to her wrist again, missing the hissing sound of the doors as they slid open once more.  
  
''Paris ?''  
  
Paris looked up, her eyes easily finding the person she was looking for. Her frown stayed in place, giving her impatience intimidating edges. ''Not thrilled to see me, DuGrey ?''  
  
Tristan shrugged, as he casually slung his duffelbag over his shoulder. ''I just wasn't expecting you. Why are you here ?''  
  
''Cause I have a big heart and wanted to share my love with the rest of this pathetic world,'' Paris said laconically, crossing her arms at the same time.  
  
Tristan smiled at her cold and heartless sense of humor. Sometimes he wondered if she was leaning towards depression, but he knew that she was only being a little pessimistic, because she liked unnerving people with her occasional cruel words and constant icy stare.  
  
''One day you'll scare the devil with your burning wit and take over his throne as ruler of the underworld,'' Tristan commented.  
  
''I never knew we were competing ?''  
  
Tristan chuckled at her words. ''I'm glad to see that you didn't change.''  
  
''Unfortunately you haven't either,'' Paris shot back.  
  
Tristan raised his hands as a gesture of defeat. ''I meant it as a compliment. I was trying to be civil.''  
  
''Stop trying. Now, I would ask if you need help with your bags, but since you only seem to have one..........''  
  
''It's really heavy though,'' Tristan interrupted.  
  
Paris shot him a look, before continuing. ''The limo's waiting outside.''  
  
''To the bat-mobile,'' Tristan said, causing Paris to roll her eyes. The amount of comebacks lay heavy on her tongue, but she decided to bite it instead. Their would be time enough to argue on the way home.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Paris sat down on Tristan's bed, while he started to shove some of his clothes in is drawer. By the way he kept slamming the drawers, she knew that she was upset, and she understood what he was going through right now. When they had arrived at his house a few minutes ago, there had been no cars in the driveway, letting both Tristan and Paris know that his parents wouldn't be here to welcome him. Although Tristan told her that he had expected this, Paris felt sorry for him, because he had wanted them to be here. Even the house had been empty.  
  
Paris looked at Tristan's disappointed expression, one that he wasn't even fighting to hide anymore. All he had wanted was to feel like he had been missed. When Tristan had been a few years younger and still believed in the miracle of Christmas, he had wrote Santa a small, but heartbreaking note. He had asked Santa Claus for new parents, ones that would raise him instead of letting their help do it for them.  
  
''So, why did you really come to pick me up ?''  
  
Tristan's voice stopped Paris from falling into her memories even deeper and she was glad for this distraction. Just like Tristan was. He didn't like long silences. It reminded him too much of the fact that he would be alone, once Paris decided to leave. And he didn't want to be reminded, it would make him too vulnerable, to open to watchful eyes like Paris's.  
  
''Your parents were too busy to pick you up,'' Paris carefully started, knowing that she was on the thinnest ice she had ever stood on. ''And I thought you would appreciate a familiar face. Besides, it's not like my parents were keeping me busy.''  
  
Tristan glanced at her, as those sad words left her mouth. Her expression remained indifferent, like she could care less about what she was saying, but Tristan knew better. No matter how cold and untouched Paris seemed on the outside, she was aching on the inside, mostly with anger. She was angry with her parents, because they had slowly forced her to become like she was today. While Tristan had used his popularity to forget, she had used studying as a distraction.  
  
Paris finally caught him looking at her. ''What ?''  
  
Tristan smirked. ''I haven't been close to a girl for a while now and right now you're looking really hot.''  
  
''Tristan !'' Paris said, as she threw one of his shirts at him, only slightly offended by his remark. But she also knew better than to consider it a compliment.  
  
Tristan easily caught the shirt and looked at her, his eyes lowering themselves to the few inches of bare skin that were visible just underneath the hem of her shirt. ''Wrong shirt.''  
  
Paris rolled her eyes, although she couldn't deny the fact that she was a little flattered by his attention. This was what she had longed for a few years ago and still wanted, but she knew that he was just being playful, his way of showing her that he did appreciate her company, although he had to be sure not to cross any one of her border lines.  
  
''I think it's time for me to leave.''  
  
Paris got up with one swift movement and headed for the door, only to be stopped by Tristan. As he stood so close to her, Paris started to feel uncomfortable. She felt trapped with no place to go. Even her eyes weren't allowed to wander, since Tristan had locked his with hers.  
  
''You know, your way of walking is very sensual,'' Tristan teased, his voice lullaby soft now.  
  
''Tristan, come on,'' Paris said, as she placed her hands flat against Tristan's chest and tried to push him away. ''We're too old for this.''  
  
Tristan however, didn't pay any attention to her words and clasped her hands with his, gently pulling Paris even closer to his chest. That's when Paris started to panic and got a little frustrated with his behavior. She felt offended by his actions, and worthless, when she remembered that Tristan used to do this with every girl at Chilton, and probably would again if he got the chance. Annoyance colored her eyes, knowing that she would regret what she was about to say later.  
  
''I'm not Rory, so you're teasing isn't appreciated, Tristan.''  
  
Tristan heard the sharpness in her voice and immediately let go of her hands. ''You're right, we are too old for this.''  
  
Tristan took a step back and bowed his head, but that only made it easier for Paris to spot the distant look in his eyes. She knew that he was closing himself off again, he was slipping away.  
  
''Tristan, I'm sorry. I didn't..........''  
  
''Yes, you did.''  
  
''But I could have worded it differently,'' Paris apologetically said.  
  
Before a silence could capture them in its spell, Tristan asked a question that has been on his mind ever since he had heard her voice for her last time. ''How is she ?''  
  
Paris instantly comprehended who he meant and answered, before she would take advantage of his question and tell him about Zack. ''I'm afraid I can't answer that for her.''  
  
Tristan nodded, not saying another word.  
  
''I have to go,'' Paris stated, although her words were hesitant. ''Welcome home.''  
  
''Thanks,'' he said, as he took Paris's place on his bed.  
  
''Talk to you later ?''  
  
He nodded once more in her direction, which she took as a sign and left. Tristan folded his hands beneath his head and lay down on his bed, so he could stare up at his ceiling and think about his next move. Preferably in Rory's direction.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Tristan parked his car at the side of the empty street, two or maybe even three houses away from the Gilmore residence. He got out of his car, making sure not to slam his door shut behind him. A smile came upon him, as he headed over to the house. He had made his decision just after finishing his dinner. He was aware of the fact that he only had a couple of days to go over and talk to her. He knew that he would regret not visiting her, once he was back at the military academy.  
  
As he made his way over the driveway to the front porch, he became slightly nervous, causing his smile to completely vanish. Calling her had been hard, but he managed, because she hadn't psychically been there. But if he rang that doorbell, he would have the chance to look at her again. He wouldn't be able to hide within a crowd of his friends, where his mistakes seemed deliberate and coy. Of course, he had spend some time with her alone, but that was when they saw each other at school every day, each day filled with their playful banter. Now, he was alone and surrounded by unfamiliar territory, and she had every advantage.  
  
He rang the doorbell immediately, so he wouldn't have the chance to doubt his decision. He took a step back and put his hands in his pockets, as he waited for someone to answer his call. Luckily it was Rory herself who opened the door, although he wasn't sure if that was a good thing when he saw her shocked expression.  
  
''Tristan ?''  
  
''Mary, you still pronounce my name perfectly.''  
  
''What are you doing here ?'' Rory asked, not even realizing that he had just called her Mary, a name she both hated and loved at the same time, although is had been a while since she had heard it.  
  
''I'm home for the weekend, so I decided to drop by and surprise you.''  
  
''I'm definitely surprised,'' Rory said, before glancing over her shoulder. ''Mom, I'm going for a walk!'' Rory grabbed her jacket, before joining Tristan outside and closing the door behind her.  
  
''And here I was, hoping that you would invite me in,'' Tristan playfully said.  
  
''I need some fresh air,'' was Rory's short answer, which left him with two possible interpretations. ''So, how are you ?''  
  
Tristan shrugged, as he followed her down the few steps. ''Okay, I just needed to get out of the house, my parents, you know ?''  
  
He felt Rory's eyes on him, as she glanced at him. ''Then why did you come home this weekend ?''  
  
''My mom asked.''  
  
''You could have said no,'' Rory pointed out, as she led him onto the sidewalk, away from her home, which Tristan didn't miss.  
  
''Afraid that your mom will see me ?'' he asked.  
  
Rory shook her head. ''No, but I assumed you came to see me instead of my mom. Besides, she will probably put a pan on her head and pretend that you're the enemy.''  
  
Tristan threw a crooked smile in her direction, as he faced her. ''That's her vision of the military huh ?''  
  
''Yeah, guess so,'' Rory said, as she averted her eyes to the ground, unsure of what to say next.  
  
A while back, when their daily interaction consisted only of banter and a few smiles, she knew precisely how to act around him. She knew how to counter every single one of his crude comments and surprise him with one of her own when he didn't expect it. But ever since she saw that other side of his personality, she had started to respect him a little more. The comments he made had seemed a little less harsh and his popularity had bugged her a little less. It had been his way of escaping his parents.  
  
''So, how have you been ?''  
  
''Fine,'' she automatically answered.  
  
''I meant to call you about this, but.............''  
  
''You chickened out ?'' Rory finished for him, bringing her eyes up to meet his.  
  
''Mary, until the day you get a black belt in some martial art, I have nothing to chicken out off.''  
  
Rory rolled her eyes. ''I'll just have my boyfr..............'' Rory stopped as soon as she realized what she had almost said, and although she hadn't finished her sentence, the look in Tristan's eyes told her that he had finished it for her.  
  
''Your boyfriend ?''  
  
''Don't sound so surprised, miracles like that do happen sometimes,'' Rory said, trying to keep the mood from hovering over her, threatening to swallow her whole.  
  
''Who has the honor of carrying that title ?'' Tristan asked neutrally, as he lowered his eyes at the same time she did, catching her gaze with his.  
  
Rory looked away and let out a defeated sigh, before she answered. ''Zack.''  
  
Tristan nodded, as he averted his eyes from Rory's eyes to her hair. ''Look like Bradley finally got his way.'' He moved his eyes back to Rory's face, even though she was still avoiding his eyes. ''I should be going. It was nice to see you again.'' Tristan passed her, containing his anger, until he would be up in his room, and got in his car.  
  
When the car passed her, she knew that he was upset.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Moments later Rory found herself knocking on a familiar door. When no one answered, she silently opened the door and stepped into the apartment, hoping to find the person she looked for every time she needed to talk. Rory took a couple of more steps into the apartment, before spotting Jess sitting in one of the armchairs, in his part of the room. His back was facing her and she assumed that he hadn't heard her yet. Either that or he was mad at her, which she couldn't blame.  
  
''Jess,'' she softly said, letting him know that she was here, before taking a few steps towards him.  
  
His shoulder tensed up, but he refused to turn around to look at her. She heard the rustling of paper, as he turned a page. Seconds later the scratching of pencil could be heard. To Rory it was a sound that had grown soothing over the little time she had known Jess. She passed the chair he was sitting on and sat down on his bed, facing him, although he still didn't look up.  
  
''I know we're in a fight, but I really need to talk to you,'' she said, pausing long enough to bit her lip and to give him the chance to respond, which he didn't take.  
  
Finally Rory sighed. ''I'm sorry, you know I don't like arguing with you. Not about guys, especially not about guys.''  
  
This time Jess did glance at her, his pencil in mid-air.  
  
''You don't like Zack, that's your opinion, but you don't have to spend any time with him, I do. Anyway, I actually came here to get something off my chest.''  
  
Jess smirked, which Rory ignored. ''Tristan just came by to see me, apparently he's back for the weekend. And I don't know what to do.''  
  
Rory's eyes found Jess's, hoping to find the concentration that he always wore when he was thinking of something to say, but she didn't.  
  
''Things are complicated,'' Rory said, before lying down on Jess's bed.  
  
*R*E*V*I*E*W! Please ? :-) Don't worry, Jess is just a friend and Tristan still has two more days to go before he has to return to military camp. Thanks for the reviews, which were very insightful. No one seemed to like or trust Zack.... Opinions on Tristan and Paris's relationship and on Tristan leaving Rory are appreciated. Tell me what's on your mind. Thanks! :-)  
  
*And to all of you dudes who read Literati's too (there have to be some of you who read both Lit's and Trory's, right ?) chapter 1 of Cornered is up!* 


	9. Crossfire

*Disclaimer: I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the original characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.  
  
*A/N: Although this chapter might seem like a filler, it does have a role. There's a lot of dialogue and I really hope you will enjoy this chapter. :- )  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
Tristan lay on his bed, his hands folded beneath his head, a position he would find himself to be in often, when his thoughts couldn't be contained from wandering anymore. This time however, his mind couldn't avert his focus from one specific picture. A picture he had drawn in his mind with the help of scattered words and pieces of memory. In his eyes the picture remained slightly blurred, because he couldn't find the strength or courage to face the two pairs of eyes; one unfeigned and the other green, with envy.  
  
Zack had disliked Tristan ever since their eyes had met during the first day of school. They had a lot of things in common, which was the reason they had become rivals in the first place, competing at everything. Eventually Tristan had informally been crowned and the ruling scepter had been placed in his hands. Chilton had become his domain. Although he had spend most of his time with the popular crowd, he had had a certain amount of respect towards the rest of the students. And that was the difference between him and Zack. Zack was careless and forgetful when it came to other people's feelings and yet Rory had fallen for him, something that amazed him, since he thought Rory had a better eye for judging than this. Sadly, he was becoming more aware of the fact that he didn't know her at all.  
  
Tristan removed his hands from underneath his head, as he sat up straight. He reached for the portable phone, which was lying on his night table, trapped between a few magazines, before resting his head against the headboard and making himself as comfortable as he could in preparation for his phone call. His fingers flew over the correct digits without thinking twice, before brining the receiver to his ear. He tapped the fingers, of his free hand, on his knee, as he was on the edge of his patience, while he waited for someone to pick up the phone.  
  
Finally, after the fifth ring, someone took the time to answer the phone. ''What ?''  
  
Tristan couldn't contain a small smile when he heard the curtness in her tone. This had been a talent she had developed over the years. ''Now I know why you don't have any friends.''  
  
He heard Paris sigh on the other end of the phone. ''Can't come up with anything better, DuGrey ?''  
  
''You've got it all wrong. You're the one who can't come up with a decent comeback,'' Tristan playfully shot back, not meaning his earlier comment.  
  
''I figured, why should I waste my breath on you ?''  
  
''Ladies and gentlemen, Paris Gellar, the only girl I know, who can insult and prove a point in the same sentence. And that, was a compliment, in case you haven't heard one before.''  
  
''Please get to the point of this conversation, because I obviously have other, more important things to do,'' Paris said.  
  
''Studying is not considered fun, Gellar''  
  
''Tristan,'' she warned again, as she tapped into the last of her patience.  
  
''Right..... I called, because I just recently found out that apparently, Rory and Zack are in a relationship.''  
  
''How did you find out ?'' Paris asked, her tone even more serious than before.  
  
''I went to visit Mrs. Gilmore herself last night and it slipped out during our conversation. Now, I am assuming that this is an actual relationship and not one of those make-believe ones ?'' Tristan asked, although he already knew the answer.  
  
''Do you honestly think that she would make something like this up ?''  
  
''It was rhetorical. How did they..............''  
  
''End up going steady ?'' Paris finished for him.  
  
''Yeah.''  
  
''Well, I'm not sure. They went on only one date, I know off, and the next thing I knew they were boyfriend/girlfriend. My guess is that he charmed his way into the relationship.''  
  
Tristan snorted. ''Zack Bradley's only charm is between his............''  
  
''No need to get crude, Tristan. I get your point, and I agree. But I'm afraid that that might have something to do with him developing a sudden interest in Rory,'' Paris explained, trying to remain as vague as possible, hoping that he would figure out the answer on his own.  
  
Tristan stayed silent for a short while, while an unsolved puzzle fell into place. ''Rory doesn't deserve that.''  
  
''I know.''  
  
''Have you tried talking to her and..........''  
  
''No,'' Paris answered, before Tristan could finish his question. ''It didn't seem like my place........besides, I'm not completely sure if that's his intention, not anymore anyway.''  
  
''What do you mean ?''  
  
''Look, Rory and I might not have a secret club, but I do have respect for her, so I'm not going to risk the chance of ruining her relationship with information that might be false. If you want to play the hero and rescue her, than go to the source himself.''  
  
''Looks like green's the color you're wearing today,'' Tristan remarked, while he let her words sink into place.  
  
''I'm not jealous, anymore,'' Paris softly admitted.  
  
''Paris, I'm.........''  
  
''I don't need your pity, DuGrey. So, you don't swoon all over my every word, I got over it.''  
  
''You're in denial, I mean, what girl doesn't want me swooning over her ?'' he asked, trying to tease his way out of his uncomfortable position.  
  
''Now I know why China is so overpopulated, there isn't enough room in America, because of your ego. It's like that stupid pink Bunny, it keeps growing and growing and growing,'' Paris shot back.  
  
''You might hurt someone with that one day.''  
  
''Bye, Tristan.''  
  
A chuckle found its way passed his lips as he hung up. His friendship with Paris was probably the less fragile relationship he had ever had. No matter how much he willed himself to remember one of their fights, he couldn't find one hiding on the shelves of his memory. Which was pretty unforeseen, since they argued all the time, although the harshness of each other's words never mattered, because they were never meant.  
  
His relationship with Rory on the other hand, wasn't as stable. Although the harmless banter between them caused no damage, there had been a few tense and awkward moments between them. Most of the time, one of them slipped, by saying something that that crossed over each other's tolerance borders. After all, their hearts weren't made out off stone and every single comment, when looked at critically, could hold a double meaning. Right now however, both he and Rory were intruding on each other's side. And he knew that he would need to apologize, if he wanted to be on her good side again, but if an apology would dare to leave his mouth, he wanted to be sure that he was doing the rightful thing by apologizing. After all, he was stubborn and would do almost anything to prove himself right.  
  
*~*~*  
  
To both Tristan's fortune and misfortune, Zack lived only a few blocks from his house. Just like Tristan, Zack came from a set of wealthy parents, that liked to spoil their son with luxurious gifts. Tristan wasn't that familiar with Zack's parents. He had only met them once or twice at a social gathering he had been required to go to. Unlike his parents, they did seem to love their son. Their proudness came from their hearts, where it should come from. While Tristan's parents just bragged about his successes in the hope of getting envious glares from their friends. He hated admitting to be jealous of someone like Zack Bradley, but he was. Even the Bradley residence looked 'alive' and the garden looked lived in, as if Mr. Bradley played football in it with his son during the weekend.  
  
Tristan got out of his car, which he had neatly parked on the side of the street, and made his way up to the front door, being careful not too step on the grass. Once he reached the door, he politely rung the doorbell. As he waited for someone to answer the door, he looked around the lawn, spotting more signs of an ordinary family as he did this. A garden hose lay on the grass and an old looking basketball lay forgotten in the middle of the lawn. They made Tristan turn around and ring the doorbell again, just to have a distraction to focus on.  
  
Soon, voices could be heard from within the house, accompanied by running footsteps. As high laugher reached his ears, the door flew open to reveal a small girl. Her eyes stood puzzled as she looked up at him, pulling at one of her dark curls as she did this.  
  
''Who are you ?'' she asked, seeming not the least bit shy.  
  
''I'm Tristan,'' he said, taking a step back as another girl appeared behind the girl who answered the door. This one did appear shy and a couple of years younger. Her raven colored hair hung messily in front of her eyes, while she cautiously took in his presence.  
  
''Tristan who ?'' the girl at the door asked.  
  
''I know your brother, he goes to school with me,'' Tristan added, before the girl could ask another question.  
  
The girl seemed satisfied with the answer and looked at her sister over her shoulder. ''Tess, you go get Zack, okay ?''  
  
Tess nodded, before turning around and heading off into the house, leaving Tristan alone with the other girl.  
  
''So, what's your name ?'' he asked.  
  
''Why do you wanna know ?'' the girl asked skeptically.  
  
Tristan shrugged. ''You know my name, it's only fair.''  
  
The girl flashed him a smile, before answering. ''My name's Mia.''  
  
''Nice to meet you, Mia.''  
  
Mia was about to say something, but was cut off by a voice behind her. ''Who is it ?''  
  
Tristan immediately recognized Zack's voice and only seconds later, he appeared behind Mia, with Tess clutching his hand. His eyes went to Mia first, before looking up at Tristan.  
  
''DuGrey, what are you doing here ?''  
  
''I thought his name was Tristan ?'' Mia asked, while she opened the door further.  
  
''It's my last name.''  
  
Mia nodded understandingly, before looking up at her brother. ''Can we go next door ?''  
  
''Uhm......why ?'' Zack asked, quickly lowering his gaze from Tristan to Mia.  
  
''Because we want to play with Xandra.''  
  
''Is Mrs. Johnson going to be home ?''  
  
Mia nodded. ''Please ?''  
  
Zack smiled at his sister's pouting and nodded. ''Sure, but be home before five and don't leave the lawn.............''  
  
''Don't talk to strangers, we know,'' Mia said, as she grabbed her sister's hand. ''We'll be fine, right Tess ?''  
  
Tess nodded and followed her sister outside. With a quick bye they disappeared from their sights.  
  
''I didn't know you had little sisters,'' Tristan commented.  
  
Zack shrugged. ''It didn't come up in any conversation. So, what do you want ? And weren't you supposed to be at military camp or something like that ?''  
  
''I was, but my mom wanted me to come home for the weekend.........''  
  
''Very sentimental,'' Zack interrupted, his usual grin in place. ''Now, are you selling cookies for the scouts or do you actually have a reason for dropping by ?''  
  
''I came to ask you something, so I'll just be straight forward and ask you, so we don't have to waltz around it with friendly chitchat.''  
  
Zack nodded, gesturing him to go on.  
  
''What are your intentions towards Rory ?''  
  
''I don't believe that's any of your business,'' Zack responded cooly, not showing the fact that he was a little surprised by Tristan's question.  
  
''It is.''  
  
''Why ?'' Zack asked, as he narrowed his eyes slightly.  
  
''Because it's Rory we're talking about here and I don't believe that she would fall for you.''  
  
Zack's expression hardened at Tristan's confession. ''You're just jealous, because I got the girl and you will never get the chance to, because you'll be locked away in that military academy of yours.''  
  
''I'm here now, aren't I ?''  
  
''Great, now try being here seven days a week.''  
  
''Just don't hurt her,'' Tristan warned.  
  
Zack grinned. ''If she's cooperative she won't have to get hurt.''  
  
Tristan clenched his fists, trying to control the urge of lunging towards Zack and turning this heated discussion into a fight.  
  
''Just show some respect, okay Bradley ? Don't treat her like one of those sluts you pick up at a random street corner. She's better than that.''  
  
''Like you should be talking. I believe, you are the one who has had his hand underneath every skirt in Chilton, except for Rory Gilmore's........''  
  
''I am warning you, Zack. I'll personally put you through hell if you...........''  
  
''You know, I'm getting sick of you. I suggest you leave,'' Zack interrupted, glaring at Tristan.  
  
Tristan nodded and took a step back. ''Fine.''  
  
He heard the door slam shut behind him, as he made his way over to his car. He couldn't believe that Zack could treat his sisters with so much love and respect and then treat the girls he dated like trash. Apparently he also had two sides. He wondered which one Rory fell for.  
  
*~*~*  
  
''I got it!'' Rory yelled to an empty house, as she made her way over to the bowl of fake fruit, which was decoratively placed on their coffee table. Rory fished their portable phone out off the bowl and sat down on the couch, while answering. ''Hello ?''  
  
''Rory ?''  
  
''Yep, but I'll respond to practically anything, except to Candy, Mimi and other names that remind me of sugar or Walt Disney characters.''  
  
Zack chuckled at her unusual greeting, forgetting about his purpose for a few seconds. ''Do you always answer your phone like that ?''  
  
Rory shrugged. ''It depends on my mood.''  
  
''And what's your mood like right now ?''  
  
''Zack, if you're looking for compliments you're not going to get one,'' Rory playfully pointed out.  
  
''I was just asking about your mood. An innocent question.''  
  
''I'm smiling, happy ?''  
  
''Apparently you are,'' Zack said.  
  
Rory couldn't help but roll her eyes at his weak attempt of a joke. She had never been intrigued by his verbal skills, but as they spend more and more time together, she started to realize that teasing wasn't one of his best qualities. But as soon as she thoughts this, she knew that she had been comparing him to Tristan, once again. Unlike Zack, Tristan's words left his mouth swiftly and would pry a reaction out of her every time.  
  
''So, did you just wanted to ask about my mood or...........''  
  
''No, I called, because I wanted to tell you something,'' Zack said, his tone becoming more serious with every word.  
  
''Okay.''  
  
''Uhm, do you know that Tristan's back ?''  
  
''Yeah, he's spending the weekend in Hartford,'' Rory answered, too quickly in Zack's eyes.  
  
''How do you know that ? I mean, did you two keep in touch or something ?''  
  
''No, he did call me once, but he didn't mention that he was coming to Hartford.''  
  
''Then how did you know about............?''  
  
''Well, he came by and explained to me why he was standing in front of my door all of a sudden,'' Rory interrupted, trying too cause as less damage as possible to their new relationship. She hadn't missed the subtle sharpness that had slipped into his voice.  
  
''So, you two talked ?''  
  
''Yeah.''  
  
''Did you two talk about me ?''  
  
''Where is this coming from ?'' Rory asked, wondering if she wanted him to answer her question or not.  
  
Zack sighed. ''Tristan dropped by my house a few minutes ago.''  
  
''I thought you two didn't get along ?''  
  
''We don't,'' Zack said, stating what was already obvious to the both of them.  
  
''Then why would he go to see you ?''  
  
''Because he came to grill me about you. He wanted to know what my intentions were and all that other protective crap.''  
  
''And all that other protective crap ?'' Rory asked, a little offended by the harshness of his last sentence.  
  
''Rory, you're a big girl and I know you can make your own decisions. I mean, if you didn't trust me you wouldn't have agreed to start a relationship with me, right ?''  
  
''Yeah.''  
  
''Good, then do me a favor and tell Tristan to mind his own business.''  
  
''He was just looking out for me,'' Rory remarked.  
  
Zack remained silence for a moment, before continuing their discussion. ''You didn't ask Tristan to do this, did you ?''  
  
''Of course not. Why would you think that ?''  
  
''Because you guys talked.''  
  
''So ? We're sorta friends,'' Rory confessed.  
  
''Really ? Cause frankly I thought you two couldn't stand each other.''  
  
''We can, it's just........it's complicated.''  
  
''Looks like you've been keeping secrets from me. I thought we promised to be honest to one and other ?''  
  
''I'm sorry, Zack,'' Rory said, tired of arguing with him. ''It never came up in one of our conversations. I swear I didn't know about him staying here for the weekend until he actually told me and I didn't ask him to interrogate you either.''  
  
''Fair enough.''  
  
''Are we still in a fight ?''  
  
Zack laughed at her abruptness. ''It was more of a heated argument than a fight and you're the one who tried out for the debate team.''  
  
''And now I know why I didn't get in, I always cave.''  
  
''But stubbornness gets you a long way though.''  
  
''Thanks,'' Rory said, with just a hint of proudness.  
  
''Welcome, but I have to go.''  
  
''Okay, I'll talk to Tristan.''  
  
''That would be appreciated. Talk to you later.''  
  
''Yeah, bye,'' Rory said, and hung up, wondering she had told Zack that she would talk to Tristan. Most likely she had taken this opportunity as an excuse to go and talk to Tristan, without having to admit to herself that this was something that she really wanted.  
  
Rory sighed, unsure if what Tristan had said to Zack had been so wrong. After all, he had only been looking out for her and she would lie to herself if she said that it didn't get to her at all. Now, she was caught between two fires. One's flames dangerous and tempting, as they came closer to burning her skin with every second , while the other was familiar, and spread a pleasant warmth throughout her body.  
  
*R*E*V*I*E*W! Please ? :-) Still not Tristan/Rory interaction, but patience is a virtue and it will eventually pay. Luckily your patience will be rewarded in my next chapter, which will revolve around Tristan and Rory's relationship. Harsh words may be said, unsuspected things might happen.........I don't know yet. :-) Thanks for the reviews, once again!!! :-) And Mia and Tess were just two characters I created to show the other side of Zack and fill your head with doubts, I hoped it worked. 


	10. Frail

*Disclaimer: I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the original characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.  
  
*A/N: Hey! :-) I wasn't sure if I would finish this chapter on time, but I spend my entire Sunday finishing it, because I really wanted to upload this chapter. I'm really excited about this chapter and I hope you like it too. :-)  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
Rory parked her car at the far end of the driveway and killed the engine, giving the illusion that the driveway was entirely empty, except for the two cars that belonged to the owners of this magnificent house. Now that the silence was thickening and covering her windows with a transparent layer of fog, she seemed trapped within this car, where her thoughts were reigning over her emotions and behavior.  
  
Zack's words had been on her mind ever since their phone conversation this afternoon. She had thought that the long car drive would help her clear her mind, but her solemnness had only increased her flow of thoughts, just like the talk she had with her mother only minutes after hanging up on Zack. She had grabbed her coat and car keys and had gone over to the Independence Inn, finally making a decision to talk with her mom about Tristan's visit to their house only a day ago.  
  
For once her mother didn't crack jokes during their conversation. Instead, she listened carefully to Rory's word, her expression becoming more and more serious with every sentence. Rory told her about Zack's phone call and how his upcoming jealousy had lead her to her conclusion, which her mom had responded to with a simple question: was she sure.... And while Rory was screaming no in her mind, trying to talk herself out of what she was about to do, she had nodded her head. Lorelai had done the same, giving her permission and agreeing with her at the same time. No further questions were asked about the time she needed or about the right words that she couldn't seem to find. Lorelai had just ran a hand through her daughter's hair and told her to be careful.  
  
But now that she was actually here, she wished that she had discussed a game plan with her mom. Cause right now she was doing everything on her intuition. It felt as if she was trying to keep herself from going under in a pool of mixed feelings and intuition was her last hope, the only thing that would end up saving her from losing herself in her own confusion.  
  
Rory looked up at the mansion in the dimness of the beginning night. The house didn't look inviting at all, which she had expected since rich people always seemed to have a status to keep high and luxurious parties had to be thrown in order to mantain it. Perhaps the exterior wasn't important at all, maybe it was just a prejudice, the same you believed when you saw a person for the first time. Maybe it was indeed the interior that had the role of charming people with its beauty. And this house was indeed no exception when it came to its inner beauty. Although she had only been here but a few times, she had managed to take notice of the fact that everything looked so brand new and untainted, as if its feigned and paid for shine had a purpose. Maybe it was meant as a blinding disguise, so that you wouldn't look any further and see the dust in its hidden places.  
  
Sadness surrounded this house. And it managed to wrap itself around her whenever she came near it. It even sometimes affected her when she was near Tristan, depending on the aura that colored his day. Most of the time he was alluringly bold and self-confident. But on a few rare occasions he wouldn't be his talkative self and spend the day by himself, even spending lunch outside when he wanted to avoid close to everyone. And it was this heavy-hearted person whom she developed certain feeling for. On these gloomy days she wanted to help him, but it was hard, because he wasn't an open person and he hid his feelings behind crude comments and sly smiles. He shut other people out, because he was probably afraid that they might hurt him.  
  
Rory got out of the car, although she still didn't know what she was going to confront Tristan with. Maybe it hadn't been his business to interfere with her relationship with Zack, but he had been thinking of her when he did, and that made her doubt her decision even more. She locked her car, and slipped her keys into her coat pocket, as she took a deep breath, before heading for the front door. She rang the doorbell with a forced confidence, not giving herself the time to think twice.  
  
The door almost opened immediately and she was greeted by a pair of friendly eyes that widened with recognition when they saw Rory. Rory returned the woman's kindness with a warm smile of her own.  
  
''Hi, I don't mean to bother anyone, but........''  
  
''You're not bothering anyone. Come in. It's much warmer inside,'' Paola interrupted, as she opened the door further, waiting for Rory to give in to her invitation.  
  
Rory thankfully nodded and entered the large hallway, waiting for Paola to shut the door, before turning around to face her again. ''I was wondering if........''  
  
''He's in the kitchen,'' Paola said, not giving Rory the chance to finish her sentence.  
  
Paola met Rory's eyes for a few seconds, leaving her to wonder if she would have to go into the kitchen herself. Luckily Paola saw the flicker of nervous fear in her eyes and decided to do the girl a favor. ''I'll go get him.''  
  
As the woman disappeared at the end of the hallway, Rory wondered if she wouldn't have been better off folowing the woman. After all, if she had gone with her she wouldn't have been alone with Tristan, which might have made things easier. But then again, if someone else would be there during their conversation it would only make her more nervous and more aware of her own words.  
  
Rory sighed and threw a glance at the other end of the hallway, becoming more and more restless. When she saw no one, she turned around and started to pace through the hallway, one of her many nervous habits. Once she had reached the front door, she was tempted to just open it and silently slip out of the house, but instead she let out another sigh and turned around, her eyes still fixed on the ground. After three steps, she ran into a pair of white sneakers, which caused her to come to an abrupt stop.  
  
She slowly brought her eyes up, letting her gaze touch the dark fabric of the baggy pants, before passing his abdomen and bringing it up to his chest. She waited for one of his infamous remarks to reach her ears, but when she heard nothing, she brought her gaze up even further and rested them upon his face, purposely avoiding his eyes.  
  
''It took you long enough,'' she whispered, not aware of the fact that her breath was brushing against his skin with every word.  
  
''I wasn't expecting you.'''  
  
Rory lowered her eyes to his hands, which were firmly placed in his pockets. ''Yeah, I wasn't planning on coming here.''  
  
''Spur of the moment ?''  
  
''Something like that.''  
  
''Is there a reason to this meaningless chitchat ?'' Tristan asked, the suddenness and gentle harshness of his voice the affect of standing so close to her and knowing that his usual playfulness would be a waste of time, because the purpose wasn't there anymore. She had a boyfriend now. One he utterly disliked, but still had to respect, because he was a part of her life now. And Zack didn't deserve it, since he would end up tainting her perfect image.  
  
Rory nodded, before looking up at him. ''I came to talk. I know that you're going back to military school tomorrow and I figured that this would be our only chance.''  
  
''Probably, but.............''  
  
''I didn't know we had company !'' came a cheery voice from behind Tristan.  
  
Tristan shook his head and muttered something that remained indistinct to Rory's ears. By the sound of the heels that were rapidly coming their way, she guessed that it had to be his mother. And although she knew that he couldn't get along with her either, she was curious about her.  
  
''Tristan, why didn't you tell me we have company ?''  
  
Tristan sighed and turned around, so he could face his mother, giving Rory the opportunity to look at the woman, coming their way. Rory was positive that it was his mother, since they had the exact same hair and eye color. Her clothes seemed expensive, bought to impress or intimidate someone, which they definitely did with Rory. She felt out of place and almost embarrassed wearing faded jeans and one of her mom's shirts.  
  
''I don't have to tell you everything.''  
  
Carolyn DuGrey shot her son a disapproved look, before holding out her hand for Rory to shake, her nails perfectly manicured and painted in the same dark purple color as her suit.  
  
''I'm Carolyn DuGrey.''  
  
Rory exchanged a quick look with Tristan, before shaking hands with her, not missing the way her eyes were taking in every small detail of her appearance.  
  
''I'm Rory Gilmore, nice to meet you.''  
  
''You're Emily's granddaughter ?''  
  
Rory nodded. ''You know my grandmother ?''  
  
''We have some equal friends.''  
  
''Equal friends.........'' Tristan repeated.  
  
Carolyn shot Tristan another look, before returning her attention to Rory. ''So, dear, are you staying for dinner ?''  
  
Rory didn't answer immediately and looked at Tristan for the right answer. After all, she didn't want to be a burden to him or his mother.  
  
''Of course,'' Tristan answered for her, putting on a show for his mother. ''Although I was wondering if we could take the plates up to my room, since we have a lot to talk about.''  
  
''Nonsense, this is your last night here and you'll have dinner with me and your father. You'll have plenty of time to talk after.''  
  
''But mother,'' Tristan started, not liking the idea of sitting through a dinner where his parents would surely intrude in Rory's personal life.  
  
''Case closed, Tristan,'' his mother said sharply, which made Rory feel sorry for Tristan. ''Dinner will be served in five minutes, so I suggest you lead her into the dining room and act like a gentlemen, for once.''  
  
Tristan didn't say another word, as he lead Rory over to the dining room.  
  
*~*~*  
  
''So, Rory, I assume you know Tristan from Chilton ?'' Alexander DuGrey asked.  
  
Rory looked over at Tristan, before nodding her head. She had been trying to meet his gaze these passed ten minutes, but he hadn't looked up from his plate ever since they sat down at the table, where the amount of food made her feel like she was caught up in one of her books about knights and dragons. She wondered if his parents even noticed the fact that he hadn't said a word to them yet. Maybe he was indeed better off at military school, a harsh, but rational thought.  
  
''And you two are friends ?'' Alexander continued, as he glanced at Rory in between bites.  
  
''Something like that,'' Rory politely answered, although she was getting sick of everyone paying so much attention to her.  
  
''Something like that ?'' Carolyn said. ''You mean, you two are more than friends ?''  
  
This time Tristan did look up and locked eyes with Rory, curious about her answer.  
  
''No,'' Rory said, taking longer than needed to come up with the answer, simply because she didn't know if she was lying or not.  
  
''Good,'' Tristan's father mumbled, loud and clear for everyone to hear. ''Tristan has a bad reputation when it comes to girls. He doesn't treat them with the respect they deserve.......''  
  
''You have never met any of my girlfriends,'' Tristan pointed out, interrupting his dad.  
  
''Exactly my point. Either there was something wrong with those girls or you didn't manage to keep the relationship going long enough for her to meet us.''  
  
''All the girls I dated were the daughters of your friends,'' Tristan sharply responded.  
  
''I don't appreciate you talking to me in that tone.''  
  
''And I don't appreciate you discussing my personal life so openly, but we can't have everything, right, dad ?''  
  
''I apologize for my son's behavior,'' Carolyn said, trying to mantain the piece between her son and husband who were close to ruining the image she had wanted to keep up.  
  
''That's why he was send to military school.''  
  
''At least I have more freedom and space there than I did here,'' Tristan shot back.  
  
Alexander snorted. ''If we gave you all the freedom you wanted you would have lost your virginity at twelve instead of fourteen. I bet Rory's still a virgin.''  
  
''Excuse me ?'' Rory asked, taken back by Alexander's straightforward assumption.  
  
''What does that have to do with anything ?''  
  
''I'm just saying that Rory's smart to wait and the last time I checked she wasn't being disrespectful............''  
  
''You don't even know her !'' Tristan said, raising his voice even more.  
  
Suddenly Alexander DuGrey threw down his fork and got up from the table. He excused himself, before storming out of the room.  
  
''Tristan, why do you always have to cause such a scene.''  
  
Carolyn DuGrey shot Tristan a look and got up from the table too. ''I'm sorry for all of this, Rory. It was nice meeting you.'' And with those last words she followed her husband's footsteps, leaving Tristan and Rory alone.  
  
Rory didn't want to interrupt the tense silence between, so she sat back in her chair and stared at her hands, trying to keep from bursting out in tears at the sadness that she was feeling right now. When she couldn't take it anymore, she got up and started to collect the plates, making herself useful at something. She reached for Tristan's plate, but he stopped her by roughly grabbing her arm, causing her to gasp and almost drop the plates she was holding in her other hand.  
  
''That's not your job.''  
  
''I'm sorry,'' Rory whispered, knowing that he got the double meaning, when he let go of her arm and reach for the plate. As soon as she removed the plate, he got up and disappeared through a couple of glass sliding doors, which Rory guessed lead into the garden.  
  
Rory piled Tristan's plate on top of the other and went into the kitchen, where Paola told her that she would clean up the rest of the mess, not giving Rory another excuse. Rory went through the same glass doors as Tristan, although she wasn't sure what to do next. She spotted Tristan easily, since he found himself in the only lighted area of the garden. Rory knew that she couldn't stand here and stare at him forever, so she took the amount of steps which were needed to reach him. He was sitting on a wooden bench, which was clearly painted in a flawless white, so it would match the white roses that were scattered all over the small garden. If she wouldn't have been worrying about Tristan, she would have taken the time to look at the roses a little longer.  
  
''Hey,'' she softly said, announcing herself, although Tristan had already seen her shadow coming his way.  
  
Tristan remained silent. Rory hesitantly sat down next to him, their knees being forced to touch, since the bench wasn't made for two people.  
  
''It's beautiful,'' Rory offered, already knowing that he wouldn't respond to that.  
  
''I'm really sorry for tonight.''  
  
''It's not your fault,'' Tristan murmured.  
  
''It partly is. I mean, if I hadn't been here you wouldn't have had that fight.''  
  
Tristan snorted. ''We always have fights.''  
  
''Oh......''  
  
He glanced at Rory, who was too busy staring at her hands to notice, and he wondered if Zack knew how beautiful she really was. If he had ever just sat next to her during one of their classes and just looked at her, studying her, like he had done so many times and was doing right now.  
  
''So, you came to talk ?''  
  
''It's not important,'' Rory said, not wanting to bother him with anything else.  
  
''Come on, Mary, what do you wanna talk to me about ?''  
  
Rory brought her eyes up to his. ''Zack.''  
  
''Pick another subject,'' Tristan said sourly.  
  
''Why did you drop by his house ?''  
  
''There's no doubt in my mind that he already told you his version, so...........''  
  
''You don't have to protect me, Tristan. I'm not a little girl anymore.''  
  
Tristan searched for her eyes with his. ''I know you're not.''  
  
Rory blushed at his words and wanted to lower her head, but Tristan lowered his at the same time and caught her gaze with his. With their heads both bend, their faces were closer than ever, bringing a smile to Rory's face, because his breathe was tickling against her nose.  
  
''Why are you smiling ?''  
  
''Your breathe tickles.''  
  
This caused Tristan to crack a smile too.  
  
''At least I made you smile,'' Rory said, her eyes matching Tristan's playful ones.  
  
Tristan brought his head closer to hers, slightly turning it in the process so his lips were floating just above her ear. ''You can do more than that to me, Mary.''  
  
He pressed his lips onto her earlobe and held them there for a second, before sliding them down to the nape of her neck.  
  
''Tristan,'' she warned.  
  
He ignored her and continued kissing her, his kissed becoming longer and more frequent, as he made his way up her chin and coming to a stop just below her bottom lip. His hands were resting on top of her thighs, his left hand making circular movements, which caused Rory's heartbeat to speed up and her breathing to increase.  
  
''Tristan,'' she said once more, although it sounded much weaker than the first time.  
  
He flicked his tongue across her bottom lip twice, before slipping it into her mouth, through he small opening between her lips. As his tongue disappeared into her mouth, it pulled his lips on top of hers, not giving her another breathe to stop him. He found her tongue with his and gently encouraged her to get caught up in the moment, which she eventually did. She began to respond to Tristan's movements, looking for him for guidance, since this was her first french kiss.  
  
A muffled moan escaped her mouth, as the sensation in her stomach grew and she leaned in to him even more, giving him better access. Tristan slid his hands up her thighs and to the waistline of her jeans. He hooked his fingers in her belt loops and roughly pulled her closer, demanding more with every second. When he realized that they were running short on air, he retreated his tongue from her mouth, but kept his faces only inches away from hers.  
  
Tristan's sudden departure caused Rory to gasp and open her eyes. Almost immediately she realized what she had done and she started to panic. She placed her hands on Tristan's and pushed them away, as she struggled out of reach and got up.  
  
''Rory,'' Tristan calmly said.  
  
''You kissed me........and I, I kissed you.''  
  
''Rory........''  
  
''I just cheated on Zack, she stated, as she turned her back towards Tristan and stumbled towards the glass doors.  
  
Behind her back Tristan narrowed his eyes and got up.  
  
''Why are you even with him ?''  
  
''What ?'' Rory asked, as she turned around to face him again.  
  
''You and Zack, why ?''  
  
''Cause I like him.''  
  
''Bull,'' Tristan said, as he approached her. ''You just kissed me, so there must be some chemistry lacking in your relationship with him.''  
  
''You kissed me !''  
  
''You kissed me back and you didn't even try to push me away !''  
  
''I....I got caught up in the moment,'' Rory said, lowering her voice.  
  
''So every random guy can just kiss you and basically get away with it ?''  
  
''No, I.......''  
  
''You what, thought I was Zack ?!'' Tristan half yelled.  
  
''I was confused, I'm sorry............''  
  
''Don't apologize.''  
  
''Then what am I supposed to do ?''  
  
''Give me a good reason why you're with him ?'' Tristan said.  
  
Rory's voice broke and tears started to stain her face, when she whispered her next words, ''Cause he reminds me of you.''  
  
She avoided his eyes and took a step back when he reached for her. She shook her head. ''My mom's waiting for me, I have to go, I'm sorry about dinner.''  
  
Before Tristan could tell her once more that it wasn't her fault, she turned around and disappeared through the glass doors.  
  
*R*E*V*I*E*W*! Please ? :-) So, I'm not sure about this chapter (not that I am of any, so just ignore that comment) and I would really like your opinion on Rory's reaction, Tristan's decision to kiss her etc. Thanks for the reviews, loved them a lot :-) *And for you who read Lit's too, check out my new chapter or 'Cornered' and my new one parter 'Chimera'*. Thank you!!! :-) 


	11. Flower in Bloom

*Disclaimer: I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the original characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.  
  
*A/N: Hey! :-) I'm glad all of you seemed to like the last chapter. I know that this one might not be as sweet or intense, but it's the beginning of better things for the both of them. Enjoy! :-)  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
Rory stirred at the sound of a distant thud, not ready to wake up from her dreams just yet. She didn't want to open her eyes, knowing that the slumber would slip out of her reach if she gave in to the aggravating sound that didn't seem to belong in this early morning. Rory forced herself to keep her eyes closed as the second and third thud followed rapidly, although she already knew that it was a lost cause. So at the fourth knock, she let out a frustrated groan and kicked away her covers. Soon she found herself making her way over to her bedroom door, her eyes half open, giving her just enough perception to find her way over safely.  
  
Rory roughly pulled open her door, more tiredly frustrated than angry at her mom, who had been standing at the other side of the door all this time, knowing that her daughter wouldn't be able to just sleep right through the knocking. Lorelai looked at Rory with her eyes partially closed, not bothering to wipe the messy strands of hair out of her sight.  
  
''Any particular reason why you're knocking on my door at this hour ?''  
  
''I was too tired to open my mouth, so I had to find another way to communicate with you,'' Lorelai explained in a slurred voice.  
  
''You're talking now,'' Rory pointed out, a tad annoyed by her mother's words.  
  
''That's because you finally decided to open the door.''  
  
''I kind of had too,'' Rory said, as she turned around and headed back to her bed. ''Just don't use my door as a tribal drum next time.''  
  
''Where are you going ?''  
  
''Back to bed,'' Rory mumbled, as she kept walking. ''It needs me and I need it. Compare it with oxygen if you want.''  
  
''You can't go back to sleep.''  
  
''I could die without it,'' Rory remarked, hoping that her mom had a good reason for waking him, although she wasn't sure if she had the energy to listen to it. She was too tired and she was having trouble keeping her eyes open.  
  
''But there's someone knocking on the door. Personally I think he's taking the whole knocking-on-heaven's-door-thing a little too serious.''  
  
''You woke me for that ?'' Rory asked with disbelief.  
  
Lorelai shrugged. ''Your door's closer than the other one.''  
  
''I can't believe you didn't just open the door.''  
  
''I was too tired. I didn't open your door either, if that makes you feel better,'' her mother said.  
  
''So, you just decided to keep that person waiting ?''  
  
''Just answer it,'' Lorelai said, as she walked over to Rory's bed. ''Unless you wanna keep the person, who doesn't have any respect for my traditions, waiting even longer.''  
  
''Traditions ?'' Rory asked, while raising her eyebrow and crossing her arms.  
  
''They involve a lot of sleep and laziness,'' Lorelai managed to utter, before dropping herself on Rory' bed. ''I have never felt a mattress as soft as this one.''  
  
Rory sighed. ''Fine, I'll answer the door, if the person hasn't left yet. Just don't fall asleep.''  
  
''I've already lost track of the sheep I've counted, so you better hurry.''  
  
*~*~*  
  
Tristan's breathe caught in his throat when he saw Rory standing in the door frame, although he managed to keep his expression neutral. He followed her fingers's movements as they ran through her hair, which was deranged and stated clearly that he had indeed woke her. Her eyes curiously searched for the person who had disturbed her from a rest she had well needed after last night.  
  
''Tristan,'' she said, as soon as her eyes had landed on his figure, although they were slightly squinted because of the large amount of morning sun that shone down upon her.  
  
''What are you doing here ?''  
  
Rory took a step back into the safety of her house, as she lowered her eyes to her bare feet, not aware that Tristan's eyes had followed hers to the sparkly blue of her toenails. They were both struggling against the silence that gave their thoughts they chance to break through. Last night was now a freshly painted memory, its paint still wet and the emotions it expressed still fragile.  
  
Tristan knew that every wrongly calculated step in her direction would make her pull back and that every misplaced word would get another shaky breathe from her. He wondered about the words she had left him to ponder about: 'Cause he reminds me of you.' Those had been hurtful words in his eyes. Ones that caused a gasp to slow his breathing down for a short while, before releasing it, fully with anger and disappointment. That sentence had caused a turmoil of emotions and thoughts to match. Simply because the intensity of their kiss, the breakable tension that had hung between them and Rory's pleasurable moans could have all been an act.  
  
Tristan had already spend one restless night thinking about all of this, and he would end up wasting even more nights, even if they did talk about it or not. The envy he felt towards Zack's relationship with Rory would never completely fade and no matter how many times he pictured Rory and Zack being wrapped up in each other like they had been, he still thought that the picture was forced, especially on Rory's side. Finally rage had lulled him to sleep.  
  
Meanwhile Rory was worried about Zack's reaction to the kiss, cause she would tell him. Rather sooner than later, because she wouldn't lie to him. That would only make him angrier and the least he deserved after all this was the truth. Especially since he had done nothing to hurt her so far. Rory knew that kissing Tristan wasn't something Zack would accept and she didn't expect him too. She also knew that it had been wrong of her, but it couldn't be undone and perhaps it was better to get out of this fool's game as soon as possible.  
  
Ever since she had noticed Zack for the first time, she had been comparing him to Tristan, using him as a distraction. One that would divert her attention from him, but would keep him in her mind at the same time, because Zack's personality resembled Tristan's, although now she knew that all those little things would never add up. Seeing Tristan again had made her realize this and the kiss they shared had proved it. The kiss had given her the illusion that he did indeed like her. A blush colored her cheeks, that were hidden behind her curtain of hair, as she thought about how his lips had been lightly pressing against her lips while his tongue had patiently influenced hers to move in sync with his. Rory bit her bottom lip. She had already fallen.  
  
''I'm going back to military school today,'' Tristan started, bringing his gaze up to her face, although he knew that he wouldn't be able to make eye contact. ''I was hoping that you would accompany me to the airport.''  
  
At the sound of his wistful demand, Rory wiped a few strands of hair out of her face and brought her eyes up to meet his. She saw the desperate hope in his eyes, afraid that she wouldn't take his offer and let him leave with the burden of last night still on his shoulders, unsolved.  
  
Rory's guilt came up to the surface at his pleading eyes. She had brought him into all of this by wanting to hold on to him. And she understood that it was both unfair to Zack and Tristan. After all, her relationship with Zack was never completely truthful. It couldn't be when she was only with him, because he was a substitute that came dangerously close to the real thing. She had thrown herself in deeper with every feigned emotion and smile, but she wasn't going to sink any deeper.  
  
''Just let me get dressed.''  
  
Rory turned around and vanished from Tristan's sight. He took this as an indirect invitation and went in, closing the door behind him. He traced Rory's footsteps, but couldn't find her, although her voice eventually lead him to the kitchen. He saw her standing in a bedroom, but he was unsure if it was hers or not, because another woman was lying on the bed, her mother. He watched Rory and her mom exchange a few words, before she looked up and glanced in his direction, but she didn't make any attempt to get up. Instead she greeted him with a nod, and he returned the gesture.  
  
Rory grabbed some clothes and disappeared into the bathroom, forgetting to close the door completely in her hurry. Tristan lowered his eyes in respect for both of the Gilmore girls and waited. She came out only a few minutes later dressed in a pair of faded jeans and a simple white blouse, that had him wishing for rain on their walk to the car.  
  
The car ride itself started out in silence, as they both tried to find something else to look at than each other. Rory chose to look out the windows, although the tainted glass made it hard for her to recognize anything familiar. Finally Rory couldn't stand the silence anymore and found her way out, her eyes moving over to Tristan, who was sitting across from her in the limousine. Her eyes rested on his hands, which were clasped in his lap.  
  
''I'm sorry about last night.''  
  
Tristan's eyes flew over to her figure at the sound of her voice, surprised that she had decided to break the silence.  
  
''That wasn't your fault, I already told you. And I kissed you.''  
  
His eyes slightly narrowed at his own words and his fingers stopped rubbing the rings on his left hand, hoping that it would lead her attention up to his face.  
  
But she chose to keep her gaze fixed on his hands instead, remembering the way their weight had rested on top of her thighs during the kiss.  
  
''But I kissed you back and I didn't even try to stop you.......oh God, Zack's going to be so mad when I tell him.''  
  
''Rory,'' Tristan said, wanting to understand the guilt that the kiss had caused.  
  
''I......I just don't know what has gotten in to me these passed months. I mean, I......you.....we..........used to fight, nothing more. And when your grandfather passed away........'' Rory stopped for the few seconds it took her to raise her eyes up to his, asking for permission to continue, which he gave her with a simple nod.  
  
''.......When your grandfather died, I saw a whole different side of you. You were quiet and easier to approach, so I did and then............you left.''  
  
''Not by choice,'' Tristan added.  
  
''I know, I'm not trying to blame everything on you, I just don't know what to do,'' she confessed, her eyes saddened, giving Tristan the illusion that they were now a lighter shade of blue.  
  
''Rory, I'll be in North Carolina, so.........''  
  
''I know, don't you think I know that we have to figure this out in these couple of minutes, otherwise we won't be able to for a while.''  
  
''There's nothing to figure out. If you like Zack then the kiss between us was indeed a mistake, on my behalf and not yours,'' Tristan calmly said, his eyes still fixed on her face.  
  
''How can you say that ?! It's just as much my fault as it is yours. And I want.........'' Rory stopped when she realized that Tristan was sitting right across from her and that she would have to face him if he chose to question her words.  
  
''What do you want ?''  
  
Rory sighed. ''I want to get out of this car.''  
  
Just a few minutes later her prayers were heard and the car stopped, right in front of the main entrance of the airport. Tristan didn't look at her as he got out of the car and went to get his bags out of the trunk. Rory took a deep breathe before getting out of the car and walking over to Tristan, who was leaning into the trunk, so he could reach his bags easier. Rory stood beside him and watched as he pulled out his bags and dropped them onto the ground, avoiding her gaze.  
  
''I'm sorry,'' she softly said.  
  
Tristan nodded and closed the trunk.  
  
''I don't want you to leave.''  
  
Tristan looked at her, a smirk slowly forming on his face. ''Because you love me, Mary ?''  
  
Rory snorted and playfully hit him on the chest. ''This isn't one of your fantasies, DuGrey.''  
  
Tristan clasped her hand in his, before she could pull it away. He brought it closer to his chest, pulling her closer in the process. ''But it could be.''  
  
Rory rolled her eyes, although she hardly doubted that he had noticed, since her eyes had been lowered to her hand, which was trapped between his.  
  
''Tristan, what are you doing ?''  
  
''Saying goodbye,'' he answered, as he started to lean into her.  
  
Rory's eyes shot up to his. ''Don't.''  
  
''Why ?'' Tristan whispered.  
  
''Because I don't wanna feel more guilty than I already do.''  
  
Tristan nodded and pressed his lips onto the corner of her mouth instead. Rory smiled and wrapped her free arm around his neck, pulling him into an awkward hug, which caused his lips to press onto her skin even more.  
  
''I'll miss you.''  
  
''Same here, Mary,'' Tristan said, as he stood up straight again and put some safe distance between him and Rory.  
  
Rory blushed and lowered her eyes. ''So, I know you don't get a lot of phone calls, but let me know how you're doing once in a while, okay ?''  
  
Tristan nodded. ''I have to go.''  
  
''Yeah,'' Rory said, as she locked eyes with Tristan once more. ''Bye, Tristan.''  
  
Tristan chuckled. ''I'm having this weird feeling of déjà vu.''  
  
He took her hand and lightly kissed her knuckles, before reaching for his bags.  
  
''See you in your dreams, Mary.''  
  
Tristan turned around and headed for the doors, catching Rory's reflection before entering the building. He was more determined than ever to find a way out of this situation, where loneliness would eventually turn him into his own worst enemy.  
  
*R*E*V*I*E*W*! Please ? :-) So, I could have ended the story here, but I didn't, because I would have had to start a completely new story if I did and I didn't want that. But if I left it like this the ending would have been......incomplete. A few more chapters are still to come, before the conlcusion. And thanks for the reviews!!! :-)  
  
*Also for you Lit's who enjoy Trory's too, please check out 'Submission'. It's a Lit and written by miarae, well partly, cause I'm co writing it. AND (!) Cornered will probably be updated tomorrow.* 


	12. Pedestal

*Disclaimer: I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the original characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.  
  
*A/N: Hey, this chapter is partly a filler, but definitely a chapter I had to put in. I know it's not so good, so I apologize for that in advance, but I still hope you like it. :-)  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
Rory saw Zack standing near his locker, surrounded by his friends, which were a sign of his popularity. A popularity that she had been a part of all this time but hadn't accepted. She didn't care much for it, because most of the popular crowd found themselves to good to show the respect that they should have for the other people around them. People who followed their rules only because they were intimidated by them. Rory had never been afraid of them or worshipped the jocks and cheerleaders, but there were a few times when she had felt threatened by their presence. But that feeling had quickly subsided when she had met Tristan. She had never been impressed by his reputation and she had never felt honored when he would take the time to talk to her. But he had taught her how to stand up for herself, without even knowing it.  
  
So far Zack hadn't given her anything to discover and he had given up on getting to know her after their first and last date, but still she felt guilty for kissing Tristan behind his back. She had been reciting a variety of sentences throughout the day, hoping to find a right way to tell him, but she had stopped trying so hard when she had realized that there was no right way to tell him. What she had done wasn't right and Zack would probably get upset, an emotion she disliked, especially when she was the one who had caused it. She had vowed to not be one of those girls who broke promises that they had made themselves, and although one mistake didn't immediately put her in the same category, she had broken the promise she made to herself and she felt horrible for not being able to be honest with both herself and Zack.  
  
Rory pulled at the strap of her bag, before walking over to the small crowd. She just needed something to hold on to. Before she had even fully reached the small circle, it broke apart and their laughter faded as they all looked at her. Rory met two or three pairs of eyes, each reflecting the same emotion, amusement, so far she could tell. Even though she felt uncomfortable and out of place, she held her ground and locked eyes with Zack.  
  
''Can we talk?''  
  
''You talk a lot huh?'' the guy next to Zack asked, although it seemed more of a statement. One, Rory didn't entirely get.  
  
''That's what you two have been doing ever since you started dating,'' another pointed out.  
  
Rory wanted to tell them that they were both wrong. They didn't talk a lot and they had only gone on one date. As she thought of this she knew that she had been foolish to just agree and start a relationship with Zack. She didn't know anything about him, except for a few random things that could as easily be lies. She didn't even know the names of his friends, if these guys were indeed those.  
  
Zack glared at the two guys who made those comments and it took only a few seconds for the entire group to fall into smaller pieces and leave.  
  
''What did they mean?'' Rory asked, feeling left in the dark by her own boyfriend, although it was just a title.  
  
Zack shrugged, as his eyes found a few of his friends, before they left the hallway, empty. ''Who knows? They say one thing and mean another.''  
  
Rory nodded, feeling a slight suspicion crawl up inside of her. His answers always became cryptic when he wanted to hide the truth, but didn't want to lie either.  
  
''I talked to Tristan, the night you called,'' she started, carefully adding the last two words.  
  
''You called him up or something?'' Zack asked, as he brought his eyes down until they landed upon her face.  
  
''Actually, I went by his house.''  
  
''His house?''  
  
''Yeah,'' Rory started. ''I wanted to talk to him in person.''  
  
''Why?''  
  
''Well, uhm, I thought I could be more clear that way,'' she nervously explained. ''You said that you wanted me to talk to him.''  
  
''I did, and I appreciate the effort. So, how did it go?''  
  
''Well, my visit took a little longer than expected, cause his mom saw me and wanted me to stay for dinner, so..........''  
  
''And you couldn't decline?'' Zack interrupted, as a frown appeared on his face.  
  
''I could, but that would have been rude.''  
  
''And God forbid you would be rude to anyone,'' Zack said, his tone slightly bitter.  
  
Rory narrowed her eyes just a little. ''Why do you get like this every time Tristan is mentioned? I mean, I know you guys don't like each other..........''  
  
''We don't. And I don't trust him either. He has a reputation.''  
  
''And so do you,'' Rory gently countered.  
  
''You always defend him, even though you're my girl and not his.''  
  
''I'm not anybody's girl.''  
  
''Well, you're dating me, so it sure looks like it,'' Zack said.  
  
''Dating you,'' Rory repeated. ''So far we have only been on one date.''  
  
''And that would have been enough if you weren't such a prude,'' Zack mumbled, though not soft enough.  
  
Rory looked at him in silence for a few seconds, before responding. ''I guess me trusting you was a mistake.''  
  
''Oh, God! Don't pull that innocent crap on me. Tristan might have had the patience to put up with it, but I don't. I'm sick of it.''  
  
''Then I guess Tristan's patience paid off,'' Rory shot back, without really thinking about what she had just said.  
  
''What does that mean?''  
  
''The night I went to visit Tristan, I, well, I kissed Tristan, or he kissed me. That's what I wanted to tell you, and I'm sorry.''  
  
''At least your conscience's clean again,'' Zack said. ''I had expected this to happen. Besides, I was planning on breaking up with you today anyway, so don't feel too bad.''  
  
''So, that's it?''  
  
''Yep, thanks for wasting my time,'' Zack said, as he roughly passed her and started to walk away.  
  
Rory turned around and watched him walk off. She sighed and leaned back against the locker. She was relieved that she had finally told him, but at the same time she felt saddened by the way they had parted. Zack had indeed been upset, but not like Rory was right now. He had brushed their relationship off like it had been a burden all this time, and maybe it had been, but she had wished that he hadn't walked off like that.  
  
''Did your dog just die?'' came a voice beside her.  
  
Rory turned her head, her eyes immediately recognizing the girl who was standing next to her.  
  
''I don't have a dog, Paris.''  
  
''Well, you look like your dog just died.''  
  
''My dog didn't die, Paris.''  
  
''Obviously,'' Paris said. ''So, why do you look like your imaginary dog just died?''  
  
Rory sighed, before answering, not having the will to come up with an artful remark. ''Me and Zack just broke up.''  
  
''I feel sorry for the dog.''  
  
''Forget I even mentioned it,'' Rory said.  
  
''Whom's fault was it?''  
  
''I think mine. See, I went to visit Tristan the day before yesterday and I, uhm, kissed him.''  
  
''I had been expecting that. Maybe I should quit school, set up a booth and make my living as a fortuneteller,'' Paris said.  
  
''Apparently Zack knew too and he was a jerk during our conversation.''  
  
''Popular and a jerk, yep, that's a new one.''  
  
''I still feel guilty though,'' Rory admitted. ''I think I'm going home, so could.........''  
  
''Rory went home sick Mrs. Swimmer, she has a terrible cold,'' Paris interrupted.  
  
Rory weakly smiled at Paris. ''Thanks.''  
  
*~*~*  
  
After Rory had gotten the books she needed, she went straight over to Luke's. She slipped past him without him noticing and lay down on Jess's bed as soon as she had entered the apartment. Since Jess hadn't come out off school yet, she was left all alone with her thoughts and the fresh memory from which she had just run. Before she could even start fighting against her tears, they were spilling from her eyes and running down her cheeks. She buried her head in a pillow to muffle her cries, because she didn't want anyone to hear her cry over someone who didn't deserve it. He had seemed so nice, but all this time he had had a plan to follow, one that failed, which we had stated clearly through his stinging words. Suddenly she could hear footsteps coming up the stairs and only moments later the door opened.  
  
''What the.......... Rory?'' came Jess's voice, when he found her figure lying on his bed.  
  
The door slammed shut and she could hear him drop several items on the floor, before making his way over to her. While he was making his way over to her, she turned around, so her face was no longer buried in the pillow. She didn't bother to wipe away the tears. She knew she didn't have to hide them from Jess, although they did make them a little uncomfortable.  
  
''My mom's not home yet, so I came here,'' she explained, her voice still strained with the exhausting she felt over wasting so many tears over Zack.  
  
Jess just nodded, as he sat down in the chair across from the bed. Instead of asking what was wrong, he just waited for her to tell him. She always did, just to fill the silence between them.  
  
''You should be happy. Zack and I broke up, so I'm all alone again.''  
  
Rory wiped away a stray tear and locked eyes with Jess, letting him know that he had to take the next step, which he did.  
  
''Why did you two broke up ?''  
  
''Cause I kissed Tristan. It's my fault, and I know that, but Zack was so mean when I went up and talked to him. He said some horrible things and now I'm crying cause I feel guilty and he..................''  
  
''......doesn't deserve that,'' Jess finished for her. ''Although he sounded different when you described him to me.''  
  
''I know, but........... Tristan was gone and Zack, well, he reminded me of him and now I'm alone. I doubt that Zack will ever talk to me again and Tristan's back at military camp.''  
  
''That will be Zack's own loss. And I'm pretty sure Tristan didn't have a choice in the whole matter,'' Jess said.  
  
''I feel so stupid for thinking Zack was a nice person. He just wanted.......... he wanted to............''  
  
''He wanted to what?''  
  
''He called me a prude and said I was a waste of his time,'' Rory said, before burying her face in the pillow again, just as Jess's mind figured out what she meant.  
  
''Ror........,'' he started.  
  
''Maybe I am a prude. I should be banned to a world where there are no guys, that way I won't waste their time.''  
  
Jess sighed. ''You're taking this way too hard. I know you're upset, but you're better off without Zack.''  
  
''I'm a waste of people's time. I'm wasting your time right now.''  
  
Jess rolled his eyes.  
  
''And I'm a prude.''  
  
''And a drama queen,'' Jess added, which made Rory look up at him.  
  
''Right now I'm allowed to be a drama queen or whatever I want to be.''  
  
''I'm just saying that Zack doesn't deserve you feeling so bad about yourself.''  
  
A smile appeared on Rory's face, as she looked at Jess.  
  
''What ?''  
  
''I almost believed that. You're getting better.''  
  
Jess rolled his eyes. ''Whatever, just stop crying.''  
  
*~*~*  
  
That night, after both Lorelai and Lane had held a movie night to cheer Rory up, she lay in bed, alone. During the movies she was able to keep her mind off Zack and Tristan, although she had almost gotten over the incident with Zack. After Lorelai and Lane had agreed with Jess for the first time, she knew that they were right, Zack didn't deserve her being so upset. But some of her tears and sadness were also meant for Tristan, because he wasn't here to cheer her up with his coy grin and playful remarks.  
  
Before Rory could sink any deeper into her thoughts, the door of her room opened and Lorelai came in, holding the phone to her chest.  
  
''Sweets, are you still awake?''  
  
''Yeah,'' she answered, as she turned until she was lying on her back.  
  
''Tristan's on the phone, do you wanna talk to him?''  
  
Rory contained a smile and nodded. After Lorelai had handed her the phone and left, she brought it to her ear.  
  
''Hey.''  
  
''Mary.''  
  
''You called,'' Rory pointed out, grateful that he did.  
  
''I'm a man of my word. So, how are you?''  
  
Rory sighed. ''I told Zack about the kiss.''  
  
''And?''  
  
''We broke up,'' Rory answered simply.  
  
''I'm sorry..........''  
  
''Don't be. He wasn't as nice as he pretended to be.''  
  
''Good, cause I wasn't genuine about being sorry,'' Tristan admitted.  
  
''That's not a shock at all.''  
  
Tristan chuckled. ''You know me too well, Mary.''  
  
''I think you're confusing me with another person, cause my name's Rory,'' she playfully said, as they fell into their familiar routine.  
  
''I know, but I need a nickname for you, one I can scream out when I'm on the edge of..........''  
  
''I'm hanging up if you finish that sentence,'' Rory warned.  
  
''See, a Mary.''  
  
Rory smiled at his words and wanted to respond, but stopped when she heard another voice in the background.  
  
''Listen, I'm afraid that we're gonna have to cut this session short. Since it's late I get fewer minutes.''  
  
''Oh,'' Rory said. ''It was nice talking to you, especially with what happened today. I miss having you around at Chilton, you know ?''  
  
''I miss being your guardian angel too, Mary.''  
  
Rory rolled her eyes. ''What are you talking about ? I'm fully able to take care of myself and I don't need someone looking out for me.''  
  
''Maybe I'm the one who needs a guardian angel ?''  
  
Rory smiled at his words. ''Goodnight, Tristan.''  
  
''Sweet dreams, which won't be a problem since I'm the star in them.''  
  
''Bye,'' Rory said, before hanging up on him.  
  
She looked up at her ceiling with a smile. Maybe she did indeed need Tristan as her guardian angel. He fitted the description of one in her eyes, untouchable.  
  
*R*E*V*I*E*W*! Please? :-) At least Zack and Rory aren't together anymore, so there was one bright side to his chapter..... Like I said, it's a filler and I'm trying to find a balance between my descriptions and the actual plot and dialogue. I know the description can be a little too much, but I'm trying to work on that, although I enjoy writing very descriptive, but too much is too much. Anyway thanks for reading this and for reviewing the last chapter. :-)  
  
*And for you Trory fans who happen to read Lit's too (hey, that is possible! I'm prove.) I updated *Cornered* yesterday, so please R&R ?* :-) 


	13. Come Tomorrow

*Disclaimer: I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the original characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.  
  
*A/N: Hey! This is one of the last chapters, although I'm not sure how many will follow after this one. I once again want to thank everyone for reading this story and actually encouraging me to keep writing Trory's. I know this chapter is so so, but it's an in between......... just read and enjoy! :-)  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
Rory was sitting at her usual table, in the corner of the cafeteria, eating lunch alone, although she felt anything but alone. Once again, people were staring at her, but this time they all had their eyebrows raised and an expression of disbelief on their faces. They all thought she was a fool for jeopardizing her relationship with Zack, even though most of them knew that she would have been just another conquest. This entire school was fascinated by the games the popular minority came up with. Simply because it gave them something to talk and gossip about. Something to think and wonder about when they weren't paying attention during their classes.  
  
Suddenly Rory felt a great amount of dislike towards all the people who were standing on Zack's side, thinking that everything he did was right and worthy enough to look up to. Their entire lives revolved around what other people might think of them. She had always thought that it was a waste of time to try and fit in. No one would ever be accepted by the popular crowd, not unless you were born into their world or had that intimidating attitude that they were so well known for. It was all a part of the game. The popular crowd made people believe that they had even so much as a slight chance of being accepted by them and then they would look the other way when those people approached them, simply because they had changed their minds. With too much ease, in Rory's opinion.  
  
Rory caught several pairs of eyes looking at her, when she looked up from her book long enough to turn the page. She felt uncomfortable underneath the weight of all this unwanted attention, but she also knew that it would have passed in a couple of days. While she was looking around the cafeteria, she couldn't help but throw a glance in the direction of Zack's table. He was talking to his friends while his arm was slung around yet another girl, as if he was proving to her that she had indeed been just a wistful memory and that the feelings he had developed for her throughout these passed days hadn't been genuine. When really regret was gnawing at his conscience, which was probably why he felt Rory's eyes on him. As he caught her gaze, his eyes softened and got a regretful gleam, as if he was silently apologizing for the harsh words he had left her with during their last conversation. It only lasted a couple of seconds, before he turned his head and said something to the girl next to him, which made her giggle. Rory could only roll her eyes and focused her attention back to her book.  
  
But her peace was interrupted once again, by popularity itself, although it was disguised in a slightly more accepting and friendly package. Rory didn't look up when Madeline and Louise sat down across from her. She didn't consider them trustworthy enough to just greet them with a warm smile and pretend as if she hadn't collided with their little world for a few days. Although Madeline had a kinder side to her, a more understanding side, one that Louise and her friends hardly ever allowed up to the surface.  
  
''Hey, Rory,'' came Madeline's hesitant greeting, as she was trying to create some intermediate ground for them to balance on.  
  
Rory threw her a small smile, although her eyes never left the sentence in front of her. This was something she had practiced. A facade she could keep up, so she wouldn't get the chance to let go of her concentration and slip into chitchat that would most definitely lead to more serious issues.  
  
''I'm sorry about what happened,'' Madeline tried again, the tone of her voice still soft and friendly, like she was actually trying to understand what Rory had gone through all this time, but couldn't completely grasp it, because they she didn't know the entire story.  
  
This time Rory did look up and met Madeline's eyes, which stood honest and which she appreciated. ''Thanks.''  
  
Out of the corner of her eyes she caught Louise's expression. Her eyes were gleaming accusingly and she wore a crooked smile, as if she was holding back words she knew she could never swallow.  
  
''Louise,'' Rory said, challenging her to say what was on her mind.  
  
Louise shot her a look that warned her that she had asked herself, before responding. ''He did have a legitimate reason to break up with you, you know that, right ?''  
  
Rory's didn't answer. She only looked at Louise, knowing that there was more to come. With Louise there always was.  
  
''You were taking up too much of his time.''  
  
''I see it differently,'' Rory said.  
  
Louise snorted at Rory's obvious response. ''You would. You should consider it an honor that Zack took the time to notice you. He was willing to make you popular.''  
  
''By sleeping with me,'' Rory pointed out, her eyes slightly narrowed at Louise's words and irrational way of seeing things.  
  
''Yeah, that wasn't very nice of him,'' Madeline said, trying not to pick a side, although she was feeling sorry for Rory in this verbal battle.  
  
''We're not in kindergarten anymore,'' Louise said. ''It's all about who you do or do not hang out with. He gave you a chance and everyone would have taken it, but...........''  
  
''If you want him, he's right over there. Someone likes you deserves him,'' Rory shot back, no longer trying to hold on to her patience.  
  
Louise shot her a foul look, before getting up and pulling Madeline up with her. ''Grow up, Gilmore.'' And with that she left the cafeteria, Madeline behind her, although not willingly.  
  
''Aw, looks like I just missed the cat fight,'' Paris dryly responded from behind her.  
  
''At least I'm scratch free,'' Rory responded, as Paris sat down next to her.  
  
''Are you really?''  
  
Rory looked up and met Paris's serious gaze, where concern was vaguely visible.  
  
''Want me to put it less metaphorical?'' Paris asked, before briefly pausing. ''How are you doing?''  
  
Rory rolled her eyes at the childish way Paris was talking to her, before shifting her gaze over to where Zack was sitting. ''I just can't believe I thought he was........nice.''  
  
Paris shrugged. ''Maybe he took a few acting lessons.''  
  
''Or maybe he was just charming...........''  
  
Paris snorted. ''The only thing he can charm is a snake.''  
  
''What kind?'' Rory asked, as she turned her head to look at Paris.  
  
''A dangerous one.''  
  
''Like a Python?'' Rory inquired, as she raised her eyebrow and bit her lip to remain serious.  
  
Paris smiled. ''Perfect metaphor for the snake himself.''  
  
A chuckle escaped Rory's lips, which caused Paris to glare at her, the smile still visible on her face. Rory turned her head to look at Zack once again, not aware of the fact that Paris was doing the same. She saw how Zack slid his arm around the waist of the girl and couldn't help but grin. Zack Bradley was indeed a snake, a dangerous one if you let him get his way, which she hadn't.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Tristan slung his gym bag over his shoulder while he headed up the stairs to his room. He was lost in thought about everything he had gone through this weekend, which could all be considered normal, except that it wasn't normal. This weekend would have never gone the way it had if he was still living at home. The dinner with Rory and his parents might have happened, although it would have gone completely different. At least Rory had seen the side of his parents that he saw every day and they they kept hidden from everyone else, which didn't make him feel special at all. His mom always came over as innocent, the one who always tried her best to act like the perfect mom, while his dad wanted to be seen as powerful, but ended up being demeaning in Tristan's eyes.  
  
And if he hadn't lived through that night, or that weekend, he would have never known about Rory's attraction towards him, something he had never expected. Especially since he had never given her any reason to like him, although his feelings were indeed hidden beneath this sly remarks and coy smirks. It was all evidence of his feelings towards her, even though it always seemed as if she didn't take notice of. Which he hadn't expected her too. She seemed unreachable in his eyes, but he couldn't stop himself from trying. And at one point he had stopped thinking of her as just another girl and he had started caring for her, as well as he could, since he had learned everything he knew about respecting people from Paola. And caring was even more complicated for him.  
  
Just like it had been difficult for him to accept the fact that Rory fell for someone like Zack, although her explanation had made sense. In a way Zack did resemble him. But Tristan knew that he was a better man than him and he was glad that Rory had ended up seeing that. Of course he would never be able to erase that memory from his mind, but he had forgiven her the moment she had told him she was dating Zack. It was her decision and if she would have been happy with Zack, then he would have gotten over her, but never forgotten her. But she came to him and he was grateful for the fact that she was not only honest to others, but also to herself.  
  
And now that he knew that she had broken up with Zack, but also knew that he wasn't close enough to reach for her, he felt defeated. His father had finally gotten what he had wanted all this time. To show Tristan that he was more powerful than him and that he always won. And unfortunately his dad was still on the winning side. Because now, even though he almost had Rory, he couldn't quite reach her. And he couldn't really see her, although he had a clear picture of her in his mind. For the first time, he wanted to go home.....  
  
*~*~*  
  
This feeling of homesickness didn't leave him as he sat down in the cafeteria for dinner. He was absently playing with his food, while his mind wandered through both old and new memories of the girl he had shared his first kiss with this weekend. A kiss that almost brought a smile to his face, but saddened his expression at the same time. And this expression didn't change when he heard two familiar voices argue as they headed his way.  
  
''I see you didn't have the decency to wait for us,'' Lawrence said, as he slapped Tristan on the shoulder and sat down next to him.  
  
''Dude, even I have to admit that that's kinda rude,'' Marty joined in, while he sat down across from the other two guys, his plate only filled with vegetables, which both Tristan and Lawrence didn't even question anymore.  
  
''Sorry,'' Tristan mumbled, trying to force a grin upon his face, although he wasn't succeeding. Something Marty didn't miss.  
  
''Something wrong?''  
  
Tristan shrugged. ''I've just had enough of this place.''  
  
Lawrence nodded in agreement. ''Yeah, the food is kinda harsh. I wouldn't mind some steaks every now and then, you know, to keep us nice and strong. A boy needs his steak.''  
  
''I don't have any problems with the food,'' Marty commented, before taking another bite, not even bothering to chew before he swallowed.  
  
''And you don't have trouble with two guys jumping each other either,'' Lawrence said.  
  
''Dude, I thought you had accepted me by now.''  
  
''I meant the other things you do. The things you go home for in the weekend and you do with your boyfriend. And I still think you should stop bleaching your hair, dude,'' Lawrence said mockingly.  
  
''I don't have a boyfriend.''  
  
''Yeah, whatever,'' Lawrence said, before glancing over at Tristan. ''So, what's with sad look in your eyes, cause it looks as if you're about to cry.''  
  
''I think I wanna go home.''  
  
''Dude, you're homesick?''  
  
Tristan shrugged. ''I don't wanna go home because of my parents, I just wanna go back to my regular life, you know? Get up later than seven in the morning, date.........''  
  
''With a girl,'' Lawrence finished for him, while shooting Marty a look.  
  
A smile appeared on Tristan's face and he knew that it was too late to deny it. ''Maybe, but I don't really fit in here. I'm not planning on going in the army or anything. This is all my parents's doing and.........''  
  
''You've had enough?'' Marty asked.  
  
Tristan nodded.  
  
''So, call your parents,'' Lawrence said. ''Talk to them, give them a sentimental talk about learning stuff here and missing them and other crap.''  
  
''I can't. I used up this week's phone call yesterday.''  
  
''You called her, didn't you?'' Marty asked, emphasizing the third word.  
  
Tristan nodded. ''Yeah, I don't think I can wait another week. I have pretty much made up my mind.''  
  
Lawrence shrugged. ''So, we'll distract one of the sergeants and you'll sneak into the office and make your phone call.''  
  
''Yeah,'' Marty chipped in. ''Who cares if you get caught after that, right?''  
  
Tristan smiled. ''You think it'll work?''  
  
''It has been done before,'' Lawrence responded.  
  
''Then it looks like we have a plan.''  
  
''Cool,'' Marty said. ''Let me just finish my dinner.''  
  
*~*~*  
  
''You've reached the residence of Alexander and Carolyn DuGrey. Unfortunately we're not in right now, but if you would be so kind to leave a name and number we will call you back as soon as we can. Please leave your message after the beep.''  
  
This was something Tristan hadn't counted on. He hadn't counted on the fact that his parents might not be home this night. They were probably at one of their many social gatherings that they had to attend every week. Tristan sighed as he put the phone back in the cradle. He couldn't believe that Lawrence and Marty had set off the fire alarm for this. He couldn't believe that they had risked getting in trouble because of this. He looked at the phone once more, wondering if he should call back and leave his parents a message. He knew that his mom always checked them and if he didn't try this all had been for nothing. So, he took the phone again and dialed his own number, waiting for his mother's voice to greet him once again. He ignored the fact that his name wasn't mentioned in the message, although it had hurt the first time he had heard it.  
  
''Mom, dad, it's Tristan. I'm calling you because I want to come home. I think I........''  
  
Before Tristan could finish his sentence, the phone was roughly taken from him and he knew that they had been caught. He just hoped that it had been worth something and that his parents would have the heart to respond to his message.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile Rory's sleep was restless, because of the memories that haunted her in the form of dreams. She missed Tristan and she wanted him to come back. He didn't belong in military camp, he wasn't supposed to be in military camp. She didn't even quite grasp why he was there. And unlike his parents she did have the heart to at least try and help him.  
  
*R*E*V*I*E*W*! Please? :-) So, I'm pretty sure most of you thought that Tristan's plan would work and that he would call his parents and everything would end up just peachy between them. Unfortunately that wouldn't be fair, because then he would have to do all the work and Rory would have to do nothing....... Thanks again for the reviews and I apologize for the delay of this chapter. :-)  
  
*Please read my latest update of my Lit 'Cornered' if you have the time to spare.* 


	14. Not That Bad

*Disclaimer: I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the original characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.  
  
*A/N: Hey, this time I didn't take two weeks to write this chapter. I had a few extra days to write. I have to admit that I didn't do my best on the last chapter I wrote for this story, but I didn't slack off on this chapter. I hope it's worth reading.  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
Tristan looked around the small office that he had literally been dragged into only a few minutes ago. Between those particular minutes and the present lay a gap of time, which had consisted mostly of silence and a few disapproving looks from the sergeant who had caught him and was now sitting across from him. He was sitting behind a steel desk, its surface always cold, just like himself. His eyes alone could send a shiver running down your spine. And the humble office seemed to fit the personality of the sergeant perfectly. Its white walls were bare and all the furniture was made from steel, except for the chair he was sitting on, which was the most comfortable looking thing in this entire office, and that was why Tristan kept his gaze fixed on it. There was nothing else to look at. No pictures, no rows of books, there wasn't even a window to look through.  
  
Tristan shifted his weight around, wondering how much longer he would have to remain in this office where only impersonality shone through. He started to tap his fingers against the cold steel of the chair, hoping that it would break through the trance the sergeant seemed to be in, as if he was thinking of the right words to say to him. But Tristan's incessant taps managed to distract the man sitting in front of him and eventually he cleared his throat, in preparation of the words that were about to flow through it.  
  
''Obviously you're here for a reason,'' the sergeant calmly started. ''You obeyed the rules this facility had laid down for you. Of course I shouldn't have to tell you that they are there for a reason and that you should respect them.''  
  
But Tristan caught only half of what the man was saying. His eyes had wandered over to one of the plain walls, wondering how his parents would react to the unfinished message he had left behind. He was hoping that his mother would be the one to hear the short message first, which she probably would, since she was the one who kept in touch with everyone, made the calls and did every other little thing that was needed to mantain a social relationship. His father was strictly business and would probably have deleted the message before his mother could even hear it. That was how cold Alexander DuGrey could be, and was most of the time. Something Tristan had inherited from his father. He would act cold to the people around him when he wanted to be left alone, unlike his parents who seemed emotionless every single day of their lives. Although he had to admit that he could get along fairly well with his mother when his dad wasn't around. That would actually give her a chance to form her own opinions and voice them freely without having to worry of it having to be approved first.  
  
Looking at how someone like his father could crumble the confidence of a woman like his mother, he quickly had decided that he wanted to be with someone who was her own person and just as strong as him. Someone who seemed soft on the surface, but would end up being able to hold her own when it came down to that. Sometimes Tristan wondered if his dad even loved him, maybe he had been a mistake, a slip of the mind on a passionate night.  
  
Tristan had spend days and nights of his childhood wondering what it would be like to have a father that would take him to the park and play basketball with him and a mother who would actually take the time to cook for her family instead of hiring some expensive cook to do it for her. Or a pair of comforting arms around him when he had one of those days where he felt unsure and sadder than usual, and he couldn't explain it, because his parents had told him that he couldn't blame it on them. They had to work hard for this roof they had over their heads and the friends that they would entertain during their parties, just to keep their status high. A rule Tristan had lived by himself when he was still at Chilton.  
  
He wondered if Rory knew all this about him. Knew the reason behind his cocky behavior and intimidating glances. They were just a facade, one that was supposed to look unbreakable to the people surrounding him. And it did, but Rory had taken just a few steps closer and had noticed the cracks, which had kept expanding against his will, because even though he liked Rory, he didn't feel like he could trust her. How could he when his own trustworthy exterior had been earned by spreading lies to his so called friends.  
  
Even now when he thought of Rory a certain feeling of calmness came over him, mimicking the serenity that always seemed to be hanging over her like a cloud. She was soothing, so different from the people he daily entertained. She had her own opinions and views, and she didn't think that everything he did was right, simply because he was the most popular guy in school. That alone made her stand out and seem irresistible in his eyes. She had been a new flavor, one that he could never really define. She was inexpectable and naively beautiful. But more importantly she seemed innocent and fragile on the outside, but seemed to have a protective shell which no one could break through without her permission. She was confident in her own shy way.  
  
Tristan smiled as he build up this perfect image of her in his head, realizing that she was indeed as close to perfect as he would ever get. It was unbelievable how much he missed her. Just having her around, knowing that the possibility was there if he wanted to try and have a conversation with her that consisted of a decent amount of normalcy. He returned his gaze to the man sitting behind the desk, knowing that he would appreciate his eye contact and would start talking faster, getting this over with as soon as possible, giving Tristan the opportunity to go back to his room.  
  
''But since you didn't choose to respect our rules, we will have to punish you in a way that will suit your crime.'' The sergeant paused for a few seconds, as he came up with a proper punishment for Tristan's deed. ''You will not be allowed to make or receive any phone calls for two weeks, unless it's an emergency, of course.''  
  
Tristan's hope immediately slipped out of his hands when he heard that. If he wouldn't be allowed to call his parents next week, then he was almost positive that he would be stuck here for another two weeks, although it wasn't that bad. He just prefprefered normal teenage life to this army life. People here grew up sooner than needed. Even Marty, whom's humor seemed undying, was forced to stop smiling now and then so he could concentrate fully on the hard task before him.  
  
''Do you understand all this, DuGrey?''  
  
Tristan nodded. ''Yes, sir. Can I ask you one question?''  
  
The sergeant nodded, signaling him to go on.  
  
''Will Marty and Lawrence be punished? They were only helping me, because I asked them to, so it would seem a little unfair in my eyes if...........''  
  
''Although I appreciate your honesty and the loyalty towards your two friends, I'm afraid they were involved and therefor they have to be punished, although not as severely as you. If we are anything, we are fair.''  
  
The sergeant folded his hands and glanced in Tristan's direction once more before continuing. ''Now, go and get some sleep. It's another early day tomorrow.''  
  
Tristan nodded and got up. ''Goodnight, sir.''  
  
The man behind the desk said nothing, as Tristan departed the office.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Rory saw the bus arrive from where she had been sitting for the last twenty minutes, lost in another world and not noticing the weight of the thick book that lay open on her lap, until now. She closed it and slid it into their bag as she jumped off the wall she had been sitting on. As she made her way over to where the bus had stopped, she lowered her eyes to her bag, frustrated with the small fact that she couldn't seem to zip it without looking at it. She was only a couple of feet away from the bus when she bumped into someone. She immediately took a step back to give herself some space to regain the small amount of balance that she had lost and finished zipping her backpack, while her eyes flew up to the person who had crossed her path. When her eyes collided with the green pair across from her, it took her only a few seconds to recognize the gleam that it held.  
  
''Zack.''  
  
''Rory,'' he countered, his expression serious, although he seemed just slightly amused by her reaction.  
  
Rory sighed, realizing that she wouldn't get an explanation from him unless she asked. ''What do you want?''  
  
Zack shrugged. ''It just looked like the kind of day to annoy you.''  
  
For a slight second there was a flicker of fear in Rory's eyes, thinking that she was about to witness him breaking down someone's confidence, hers, but it was quickly covered by a layer of pure hatred. If he would lower himself to this.......putting her down, simply because he couldn't 'get' her, than he would seem pathetic in her eyes. Not worthy of anybody's time, although he was the mighty king of Chilton.  
  
''As much as I would like to stay and enjoy this honor, my bus just pulled up and although it might not be as royal as whatever car you're driving, right now it's just as royal, because it will get me home, away from you,'' Rory said, not resisting the temptation to add the last three words.  
  
Zack couldn't help but grin at her words. She had a sarcastic and playful way of rearranging words into humorous sentences. Ones he found brilliantly witty, but hated at the same time, when he remembered that he was talking to the girl who he couldn't get. She had remained out of reach, even when they were dating. And something in her eyes had stopped him from pushing too hard and going too fast. Maybe he had known about the bond she seemed to have with Tristan, even now, and didn't want to interfere in her cheerful way of looking at everything and everyone.  
  
Rory wanted to pass him, but Zack reached for her arm and stopped her, keeping her in place.  
  
''Zack,'' Rory warned, frustrated by his movement. She tried pulling her arm free, but Zack wouldn't let her and by the time he did release her, her bus had just closed its doors and was driving away.  
  
''Now you have all the time in the world,'' was his response to her obvious frustration.  
  
''I have been waiting for twenty minutes and now I have to waste another to wait for another bus, when I could already be at home. God, isn't it enough that I spent most of my day at this place already, with people like you.''  
  
Zack was surprised at her words. He knew that high school wasn't the easiest time in anybody's life, including his, although he didn't have to worry about fitting in or people liking him. But he only knew a few people that actually hated high school. They called it time wasted, and he didn't want Rory to end up thinking like that. Not because of him. He knew that he could be annoying some times and maybe even a little harsh, but making someone's life a living nightmare.......he wasn't that kind of person, although he was in the eyes of prejudice.  
  
''You're still angry?''  
  
Rory shook her head. ''Not still, but am, about what you just pulled on me.'' She paused, before continuing. ''Not the entire world revolves around you, Bradley.''  
  
She shot him a small smile and when he returned it she saw the person that she could actually stand, and maybe even like if he didn't resemble Tristan so much. He could be sensitive in his own way and he cared, no matter what he wanted other people to think.  
  
''Not when I'm with you apparently. So, I wouldn't be wasting too much of time if I drove you home.''  
  
Rory started to shake her head. ''No.''  
  
''Why not?''  
  
''Cause first you prevent me from catching my ride home and now you're offering me one..........no. I couldn't stand being in the same car as you.''  
  
''Why? We have been before........''  
  
''But that was different,'' Rory pointed out.  
  
Zack nodded and put his hands in his pockets, before distracting himself with something that was conveniently behind Rory. ''I'm sorry.''  
  
''For letting me miss my bus like that, you should.........''  
  
Zack forced Rory to put an end to her sentence when he lowered his eyes to hers.  
  
''Oh......right, that. Well, the last part of the sentence is still the same. You should be.''  
  
Zack nodded. ''I know.''  
  
Rory smiled at his sincerity. ''Thanks for the offer, but I'd rather......''  
  
''Wait?'' Zack nodded. ''Never knew you hated me that much,'' he said, not knowing is he was joking or being serious.  
  
Rory's expression softened, wondering if maybe he had indeed grown to like her. Although he didn't have a reason too, since she had had Tristan on her mind throughout their entire relationship.  
  
''I don't hate you,'' Rory stated, her voice softer than usual.  
  
Zack nodded. ''Want some company while you're waiting?''  
  
Rory shrugged. ''If you don't have anything better to do.''  
  
''Nah, homework can wait.''  
  
Rory couldn't help but chuckle at his response.  
  
They settled themselves on the wall where Rory had been sitting before and she automatically reached for her backpack and took out her book. Zack noticed and raised an eyebrow. ''Breaking the world record for carrying the most weight around on your back?''  
  
''It's a book.''  
  
''Interesting, cause I was wondering about all the pages.''  
  
Rory wiped a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled at him, before opening her book to the page she left off. Meanwhile Zack grabbed the headphones that were casually resting around his neck and set them upon his head, bobbing his head to the music with a smile.  
  
*~*~*  
  
The first thing Rory noticed when she entered the house and closed the door behind her, was the silence that greeted her. Normally her mom would have been home by now, sitting on the couch, mocking commercials. She said that it killed time while she waited for her to come home. But this time Rory heard nothing but silence coming from the living room.  
  
Rory dropped her bag and shrugged off her jacket, before stepping into the living room. Almost immediately the flickering red light of the answering machine distracted her and her curiosity lead her over to the machine and forced her to push the button. Luckily for her there was only one message, which meant that she didn't have to call a lot of people she really didn't know back. Talking to strangers wasn't something she preferred to do. She tapped her foot while she listened to the message.  
  
''Hey, sweets, it's me. You can stop looking for me now, cause no matter how much I enjoy our little games of hide and seek, I'm here, stuck at the Inn. The staff, the staff I'm supposed to control and boss around, has decided to hold their first staff meeting. I think Michel put them up to it, just to annoy me, but I can't leave and not be there, cause I'm the chief of this tribe. I'll be here for at least another two hours, unless they kill me and make somebody else chief. Anyway, there's money for Luke's underneath the bowl we used to keep M&M's in. Or you can order pizza, whatever you're in the mood for. And don't spent the entire night doing homework, kay? Just because I'm not there doesn't mean that you can't have fun. Hang out with Jess or something, play a board game.......... Crap, Michel just spotted me, so I'm afraid I'll have to stop talking now. Love ya, hon, bye.''  
  
Rory shook her head at her mom's message, although she felt a little disappointed at the fact that she was going to spend the entire night at the Inn. Rory already knew what she would be doing. She would take her homework and spent the next two hours over at Luke's. At least she wouldn't be alone. Most of the time Jess would join her after his shift and just read in silence while she finished her homework. Rory smiled at the thought of that, thinking that she and Jess haven't spent a lot of time together, without him having to worry about her problems.  
  
She grabbed her bag and jacket and was planning on going to the diner without changing, but plans changed when the memory of this afternoon entered her head randomly. The time she had spend with him was pleasant to say the least. It felt as if he was being genuine, not hiding the decent person that he actually was. Rory knew that he wasn't a bad person. He just wanted to be accepted like everybody else, except he wanted to be accepted for who he was and not for someone he was desperately trying to be. And although the smile on Rory's face had been meant for Zack, her mind was already wandering towards Tristan and how she had untangled his complicated persona, just like she had done with Zack. Only Zack didn't give up as much of a fight.  
  
She really missed Tristan and although he had been gone for a few months now, walking the halls in Chilton still wasn't the same without knowing that he would be standing at her locker, ready to annoy and frustrate her if she let him. She wanted to have him back at Chilton, where she could just walk up to him and talk to him whenever she wanted. And although she couldn't do that much, she could try and put up a fight, for him.  
  
*~*~*  
  
''Are you sure you'll be alrigalrighting in the car?'' Rory asked, as she looked over at Jess once more, her hand already resting on the door handle although she didn't feel that confident of her decision at all.  
  
''Ror, this is a rich neighborhood, I'm sure I'll be safe,'' he said, as he took a book out of his pocket.  
  
''And you sure you don't mind waiting?''  
  
''If I get fed up with waiting, I'll just start the engine and drive right back to Stars Hollow.''  
  
Rory ignored Jess's comment and gave him one last look, before getting out off the car. From here on she was by herself. She had had the entire car ride to worry about what she was going to say, but everything she had come up with seemed to be just out of her reach. She knew what she wanted to say, but she couldn't find the words, so she was going to have to make them up from scratch and whatever else she had lying around. The door slamming shut sounded louder than she had intended and she was afraid of the fact that the DuGrey's might have heard it, giving her no more time to think about what she was doing......  
  
What was she doing? Unfortunately the question was quickly overshadowed by her feelings for Tristan, before she could take a few more seconds to figure out the answer and possibly even change her mind. But she forced herself to walk up to the DuGrey mansion and ring the doorbell, while images of Tristan's parents during dinner briefly appeared in her mind's eye. The door was opened by none other than Paola, who seemed happy here in spite of everything that went on behind this door. Her eyes lit up when she saw who had rang the doorbell.  
  
''Rory, what brings you here at this hour?''  
  
''Good evening,'' Rory said politely. ''I was wondering if.........''  
  
''You didn't come for Tristan, did you? Cause he isn't here.''  
  
''Yes, I know. I actually came here to talk to his parents,'' Rory stated, not even thinking of backing off now that she had said those words.  
  
Paola nodded and invited her in to the hallway, before closing the door. ''Mr. and Mrs. DuGrey are both in the living room.''  
  
Paola passed Rory without uttering another word and Rory could do nothing else but follow her as she strode to what was assumingly the living room. When they entered the pretentious living room, Rory started to feel even more uncomfortable than she already did, although she tried to keep a neutral expression, not letting herself be intimidated by what the DuGrey money could buy. When she and Paola entered the room, only Carolyn DuGrey managed to lift her eyes from the magazine she had been scanning. Alexander DuGrey didn't lower his paper until he heard his wife's words.  
  
''Rory, I didn't know you were coming by,'' she said, while she threw her magazine aside and got up from the sofa.  
  
''I know I should have called first, but........''  
  
''Nonsense,'' Carolyn interrupter. ''You are welcome here at every time of the day. Now, tell us, what has brought you over to our house this night?''  
  
Paola shot Rory a comforting smile, before leaving the room, leaving Rory alone with Tristan's parents. Even now she could feel Alexander's eyes on her, watching every little move she made. For some reason she didn't think that he liked her all that much, but then again he didn't seem to like his son either, so she shouldn't feel offended.  
  
''I was hoping I could talk to both you and your husband about something.''  
  
''About what?'' Alexander sharply asked.  
  
''Tristan.''  
  
''What about him?'' was Alexander's heartless reply, which caused Rory's eyes to fly over to his cold ones, trying to see if he really didn't care, but she couldn't find any evidence that he did, so she moved her eyes back over to Carolyn.  
  
''Well, he and I talked and I think that he's really unhappy at the place he's at right now,'' Rory said, her words stumbling awkwardly out of her mouth.  
  
Alexander DuGrey narrowed his eyes at Rory, before exchanging a look with his wife.  
  
''Did he tell you that in those exact words?'' Alexander asked.  
  
Rory shook her head. ''No, he wasn't that straightforward.''  
  
''Then you just assumed that.......''  
  
''No,'' Rory said, rudely interrupting Mr. DuGrey. ''I didn't assume anything. I just listened when he talked. He misses his home.''  
  
''What exactly do you want from us?'' Carolyn DuGrey carefully asked.  
  
''Well, I want him to move back,'' Rory admitted, looking her straight in the eye.  
  
''Why?'' Alexander asked.  
  
''Because he isn't happy at military school and I believe that he has learned from his mistakes and has changed.''  
  
''Sounds like you know Tristan well,'' Alexander said, his voice emotionless when he mentioned his son's name.  
  
Rory nodded, realizing that she did know Tristan well. Better than his own parents. ''I think I do, know him. And I miss him.''  
  
Carolyn's eyes took in Rory's honest expression and hid a small smile from both her and her husband. ''We'll think about it.''  
  
Rory met Carolyn's eyes in surprise at the sound of her words. ''Really?''  
  
Carolyn nodded.  
  
''Carolyn,'' Alexander warned, but for once his wife didn't listen to him.  
  
''He seems to trust you and I think that he has learned his lesson too, although I'm not even sure that there was a lesson to learn. After all, he was just upset about his grandfather's death.'' Carolyn paused to shoot Rory a friendly smile. ''I'm not as blind as Tristan thinks I am.''  
  
''Thank you,'' Rory said, before turning around and leaving the room, assuming that Mr. and Mrs. DuGrey had a lot to talk about.  
  
But when she closed the door behind her and left the large mansion, she knew that it wouldn't be the last time that she would be closing this door behind her. It looked like at least one of his parents had finally opened their eyes.....  
  
*R*E*V*I*E*W*! Please? :-) The first I have to do is thank everyone for their kind and inspiring reviews. This is only my second Trory and although this story isn't as good or interesting as the first one, I thought that it turned out better than it did in my head. I think I might continue writing Trory's. Anyway, thanks for still reading. And the last chapter(s) will follow as soon as possible. :-) 


	15. UnTangled

*Disclaimer: I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the original characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.  
  
*A/N: Hey! :-) This is the last chapter that this story contains, so I hope y'all enjoy this chapter and don't forget to read the A/N at the bottom of this page.  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
Tristan leaned back in his chair, trying to camouflage a grin, as he looked over at the sergeant sitting across from him, whom's face was carrying the burden of a heavy frown. A weight that signaled the difficulty he was having to keep up his end of the conversation. Carolyn DuGrey knew how to charm people into seeing her side of the story. She was a persuasive woman and now that she was using her skills on someone else, Tristan felt grateful for them. And by the expression that was starting to color the sergeant's face, his gratitude was being earned and had been put in the right place, although he wasn't so sure about the fate he had put into this entire situation.  
  
Even though his mother seemed to be close to coming through on this one, he doubted her sudden phone call and he wasn't sure if he entirely trusted her swift reaction to the message he had left his parents with. There had to be a catch, a hidden trap that he was sure to step in when the time was right. His dad would never willingly take him out of this place. Not without persuading him to at least finish this year before coming home. Although his definition of home was different from most people. Home was just better than this place. The food was better, his room actually held some of his own personality and he had more than enough friends who could distract him from his thoughts of not belonging and anger at his father, which would get him absolutely no where if he dared to let it out. His father wanted to believe that he was a troublemaker, when he really wasn't as bad of a kid as he seemed. Alexander had forced him to attend a military school and it had been unfair, for Tristan had just been temporarily lost in his grief. But within the ice cold chambers of his heart, Alexander hadn't understood, even though Janlan had been his father.  
  
Tristan curiously listened to the sergeant's words, hoping to get a clue of where this conversation was going, to which answer it was going to lead. He had only spoken to his mother for a few minutes, before she had demanded to let her talk to the 'dear man'. Tristan was almost sure that his mom was doing her best on getting him out of here, but he didn't know ho to feel about it just yet.  
  
He watched the sergeant's facial expression change once more, before he roughly hung up the phone and forced his expression to turn blank. After running a hand through his small amount of hair and loudly clearing his throat, he decided to finally meet Tristan's eyes. Tristan had no trouble detecting the defeat that was written in the man's eyes and couldn't help but to let the beginning of a smile crack through the flawlessness of his face.  
  
''Well,'' the sergeant started, as he pressed the fingertips of both of his hands tightly against each other. ''Mr. DuGrey, after discussing everything with your mother, I think that you will be glad to hear that we have come to a decision. We have decided to grant your wish and let you go back home.''  
  
A smile manipulated Tristan's lips until they were curved into a careful grin. He found the sergeant's words quite amusing. He had made it sound like he had had at least some say in the entire matter.  
  
''I appreciate it, sir,'' Tristan said, as he tried to gracefully to keep the joy from reaching his face.  
  
''Yes, well, you're mom is a very persuasive woman.''  
  
Tristan nodded, agreeing with him. ''She is.'' There was a brief pause, before Tristan chose to continue. ''If you don't mind me asking, when will I be leaving?''  
  
The sergeant stopped pressing his fingers against each other and chose to fold them instead. He lowered his eyes shortly, before returning them to Tristan. ''You're mom is probably booking you a flight as we speak. She seems to have her mind set on this, just like you. So you can go and pack your bags, Mr. DuGrey. It looks like you'll be leaving this night.  
  
Tristan nodded, thankful for the information the man had given him and got up. ''Thank you, sir. I made the best out of my stay here, but I don't think that I fitted in here.''  
  
''It's a shame you think that, Tristan,'' the sergeant respectfully said. ''We'll give you your flight number as soon as your mother informs us.''  
  
Tristan shot him a small smile, before leaving the office and hurrying up the stairs to his room. When he opened the door, he wasn't surprised at all to find both Marty and Lawrence in his room. Lawrence was sitting on a chair, throwing a small ball against the wall and catching it and then repeating the action. Marty, however, was sitting on Tristan's bed, going through one of his books, which immediately caused Tristan to look over at the shelves. When he saw that his copy of 'Romeo and Juliet' was still standing on its familiar spot he felt some sort of relief go through him.  
  
''Hey,'' Tristan said, as he closed the door and headed for his closet.  
  
''Dude, I never knew you were in to this poetic crap,'' Marty said, as a response to the piece of literature he was holding in his hands.  
  
Tristan didn't respond to Marty's comment, as he went through his closet in search of his two bags, but of course Lawrence couldn't let this opportunity pass.  
  
''I'm sure your boyfriend writes you love poems, to let you know that the distance doesn't affect his love for you, all the time.''  
  
Marty rolled his eyes as he closed the book and finally looked up to notice Tristan walking over to them with, dragging two bags behind him. He nudged Lawrence with his elbow, which got him an annoyed look, before he even bothered to turn his head to see what Marty was referring to. The two guys quietly eyed Tristan, until he threw the bags onto the bed, meeting their eyes in the process. A smirk appeared on his face when he saw the surprise that held the faces of his friends captive.  
  
''Pulling the fire alarm worked, didn't it?'' Lawrence asked, as a satisfied smile appeared on his face.  
  
Tristan nodded. ''Yep, I'm leaving tonight.''  
  
''I told you it would work,'' Lawrence said.  
  
''Dude, stop lying.''  
  
Lawrence glared at Marty, before returning his attention to Tristan, who was starting his packing by throwing some of his clothes into one of the empty bags. ''I still can't believe that you're leaving. Now I have no one to discuss girls with.''  
  
Marty coughed, which caused Lawrence to look at him, grin in place. ''I said girls......dude.''  
  
Tristan smiled, amused by the banter that went on daily between both of his friends. Friends he was going to miss, although it was the combination of the two that he was going to miss the most. Lawrence and Marty didn't seem to have anything in common, but yet they had become friends, although both would deny that. Lawrence was the kind of guy that Tristan would hang out with at Chilton and Marty would probably be considered one of the many loners. Tristan would have never gotten the chance to know him if he hadn't been taken out of his normal environment, which could be intoxicating at times. But military school wouldn't leave him with nothing. After all, he had made two new friends, who had showed him that popularity and coolness had nothing to do with liking a person and choosing to talk to him or not. It was about the respect you had for another person. If you wanted to be treated with respect, you had to set the example.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Tristan felt uncomfortable, sitting next to his mother. He felt discomfort, because had expected her to sent a limo to come and pick him up from the airport. She always did when he needed a ride, although he did have his own car. One he had bought with money he had earned himself. One that could never compete with the cars his dad owned, but he couldn't be more proud off. And one he would be able to drive again, whenever he felt like he couldn't breathe and had to leave the house for a while, something he hadn't missed, but had learned to live with throughout the years.  
  
He looked out of the window, not noticing the familiarity of the road as he wondered about the place that lay miles and miles behind him. For a second he doubted if leaving that place and going back home had been the right thing to do, but when he realized that it was too late to ponder his decision, that thought quickly withered and was replaced by several new ones. Ones that seem sure and stable. He would be going back to Chilton, a place he felt comfortable at in spite of the misleading appearances and the high school dilemma's that unfolded themselves daily. It would feel good to walk those halls again.  
  
A grin appeared on his face when he thought of the daily routine that he could easily slip back into, without having to adjust even the slightest bit. It was the students of Chilton that would have to do the adjusting, especially Zack when he would find out that he wasn't the most popular guy in Chilton anymore and was back to being second best. Now, torturing people wasn't something that Tristan chose or enjoyed to do, but he would be looking forward to Zack's response, although he could practically predict it from the sweet beginning to the even more satisfying ending. He still couldn't believe that Rory had temporarily fallen for him, but hopefully she had gotten over that and had realized that she deserved someone who would show her more respect and would see her as more than just a game, because she was....  
  
''We're almost there,'' Caroyln DuGrey said, interrupting Tristan's flow of thoughts and breaking the uncomfortable silence that had hung between them ever since they had gotten in the car. A silence Tristan had dreaded, but had preferred instead of talking, because talking would seem even more awkward in his eyes. So instead he nodded, trying to hang on to the silence and his thoughts as long as he could. His mother sighed, which did cause him to turn his head away from the window and look at her.  
  
''You okay?'' Tristan asked awkwardly, knowing that her sigh had been a subtle trap, tricking him into continuing the conversation.  
  
Carolyn nodded and shot him a thankful look, before returning her gaze to the road. ''I'm just sorry that we put you through all of this.''  
  
Tristan was too surprised to say anything. He had rarely heard his mother apologize for anything. Even with his dad she remained stubborn, not willing to give in or admit that she was wrong.  
  
''Your dad and I thought that this would be the best way to deal with it.''  
  
''Sending me to military school?'' Tristan asked, trying to keep the sarcasm from creeping into his voice.  
  
Carolyn nodded. ''I knew that you were only grieving over Janlan's death, but you have to try and understand the decision that we made. See, it was harder for your father than it might have seem. He and his dad were never really close, but they did have a father/son bond, so when he died, well, it was too much to handle.''  
  
''I was never a hand full,'' Tristan softly said, turning his eyes back to the window.  
  
''I know, but you look so much like Janlan.........,'' Carolyn tried to explain, her voice losing its usual sureness and strength.  
  
''So, why let me come home? Why now?''  
  
Carolyn smiled, giving him an answer that he wouldn't immediately comprehend. ''I never knew Rory Gilmore could be that persuasive.''  
  
Tristan glance at his mother when he heard Rory's name. What did she have to do with all of this? Carolyn caught his reaction out of the corner of her eyes and her smile broadened.  
  
''She stood up to your dad. She came over to the house and politely demanded that we bring you back here,'' Carolyn said. ''I think he was impressed.''  
  
Tristan smiled, before turning his head and resting it against the cool glass of the window.  
  
*~*~*  
  
When his mom drove through the gates, his eyes found their way to the beginning of the driveway, as if he had known about the figure sitting on the front steps before he had even seen it. It became clearer and clearer with every inch that they left behind them, but he didn't have to see her face to know who it was. It was a too familiar image. The girl curled up on the front steps, engrossed in a book, was an inviting image to him. And when the car came to a halt, he looked at her, noticing that she had raised her head and was looking at him now. Her eyes were the cause of the few seconds it took him to open the door and get out. Her eyes stood friendly with patience and an eagerness she didn't know how to express. But as Tristan came closer and closer, her fingers started to grip the book she was holding in her hands tighter and tighter.  
  
''Mary,'' was his simple greeting when he had reached her, looking so calm and casual with one hand in his pocket.  
  
''You're back.''  
  
Tristan nodded. ''Thanks to you is what I heard.''  
  
Rory shrugged. ''My mom had to work late and there was nothing on TV, so I thought why not do something nice for someone. And since Africa was simply too far, I decided to choose a destination that was slightly closer, although the drive was still pretty long.''  
  
''Still haven't lost your touch,'' Tristan said, as his eyes gleamed with their usual amusement.  
  
''Oh,'' Rory said, as she lowered her head. ''I tend to ramble a lot, I do it all the time.''  
  
Tristan smiled. ''I don't mind. I think the nervous rambling just adds to your character.''  
  
Rory raised her head and met Tristan's eyes, not missing the compliment that had skillfully been entwined into the sentence. ''Who ever said anything about the rambling being nervous?''  
  
''You mean you aren't?''  
  
''Well, I haven't seen you in a while,'' Rory said, as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
''It's been a week.''  
  
''A lot can happen in a week....... I grew an inch once......,'' Rory murmured.  
  
''In a week?'' Tristan asked, while raising an eyebrow.  
  
''Well, no.''  
  
Tristan chuckled, but stopped when he heard someone cough behind Rory. He looked over her shoulder and spotted his father, his expression unreadable as usual. Alexander walked over to the couple and nodded at them. ''I hope I'm not interrupting anything.''  
  
Tristan shrugged. ''Just a growing process.''  
  
Rory smiled and loosened the grip on her book, even though Alexander DuGrey was standing so close to her. Tristan always tried to make her feel at ease when his father was around and it only made her feel safe and trust Tristan even more, despite the mistakes he had made.  
  
Alexander held out his hand and Tristan shook it, knowing that this was the way his father chose to greet him. ''I'm assuming that you will prove to us that you have changed.''  
  
Tristan nodded. ''I will.''  
  
''Good.''  
  
With one last nod, Alexander turned around and went back into the house, following his wife's footsteps, who had slipped inside a few minutes ago, unnoticed by both Rory and Tristan because they were simply too caught up by each other's presence.  
  
Tristan let out a sigh of relief when he was sure that his dad was safely inside. He looked over at Rory, who smiled at him, letting him know that she was glad to have him back. But she was also trying to make him feel at ease. She wanted him to feel as comfortable around her as she was around him, which she succeeded in.  
  
With a small smile, she looked up at him and gestured towards the car. ''Need some help with your bags?''  
  
*~*~*  
  
''I appreciate the help,'' Tristan said mockingly, as he dropped his bags onto his bed, before taking the time to turn around and look around his room, thinking that he could spot at least one small change, but he couldn't. Everything was the way he had left it.  
  
Rory didn't respond to his remark. He wouldn't have heard her if she did. She stood by the door and looked at him as he quickly let his eyes wander from object to object, taking in the familiarity that he had missed. Eventually his eyes found hers and by the confused look in them, Rory realized that he hadn't known that it had taken him so long to familiarize himself with his old life again.  
  
''What's it like to see your room again?''  
  
Tristan shrugged. ''It's different than the room I had in military school.''  
  
He walked over to the window and placed his hands on top of the windowsill, which Paola had kept free from dust, as he looked down at the garden. Rory sat down on his bed, folding her legs underneath her as she silently watched him, not wanting to break the spell he seemed to be under. Tristan's eyes became distant when he retreated back into his mind in search of a certain memory. It took him only a few seconds to find it.  
  
He licked his lips as he thought of the kiss he and Rory had shared in that garden. His mind had been full with worries and frustrations, but she had been able to take them away for a couple of minutes. It had been their first kiss. He hadn't been able to resist temptation that night, he hadn't been able to resist her. And knowing that she was in the same room as him, was making temptation look even more alluring that it had done that night.  
  
Tristan shook off the memory and forced himself to turn around, not wanting to get too wrapped up in the memories the view had brought up to the surface. He leaned against the windowsill and looked over at Rory, who was going through one of his bags, which he didn't find surprising. She could never sit still for more than a few minutes. After that she automatically searched for something that might occupy her.  
  
''What are you doing?''  
  
''Looking for souvenirs,'' Rory answered with a shrug, not looking up from what she was doing.  
  
''I hate to disappoint you, but I didn't have time to find a uniform that was your size.''  
  
''What about one of those hand grenades?''  
  
Tristan rolled his eyes at her childish question. ''Used them all.''  
  
''Well, what about pictures of the friends you made?'' Rory asked, as she looked up at him.  
  
Tristan shook his head. ''It wasn't a vacation. And you're aware that that's personal, right?'' he asked, while nodding in the direction of his bags.  
  
''Don't worry, I'm not interested in your boxers or anything.''  
  
''Didn't expect you too. After all, it's what's underneath that counts.''  
  
Rory almost immediately lowered her head, trying to hide the blush that was quickly finding its way onto her face, but Tristan was too observant to miss something like that and softly chuckled at her response. Suddenly she looked up at him again.  
  
''You took this with you?'' she asked, as she held up his copy of 'Romeo and Juliet'.  
  
Tristan shrugged, as he approached her. ''I had to catch up on my reading, unfortunately I didn't have the time to. I was too busy doing other things.'' He took the book from Rory, not wanting her to go through it and find that her address had been written in it.  
  
''What things?'' Rory asked, sounding nothing but genuine.  
  
Tristan sighed and threw the book onto his desk. ''I had a lot of military training, which is obvious. It was outside mostly and I have to admit that it was hard, just like all the different rules they had.''  
  
Rory nodded, as if she understood what he had gone through. ''Well, I'm glad you're back.'' She reached for his hand and entwined her fingers with his, before she started to run her thumb over the ring he was wearing.  
  
Tristan looked down at her hand, a little surprised at her sudden gesture. He moved his eyes from her hand to her eyes and smirked. ''I knew you would be lost without me.''  
  
''Not lost, just a little confused,'' Rory answered, before smiling at him.  
  
''Mary, what would the world do without you?''  
  
Rory blushed at his obvious compliment and wanted to lower her head, but Tristan was expecting that reaction and gently grabbed her chin. He forced her to lift her head and look at him. He leaned in and brought his lips as close as he could to hers without actually touching them. ''Are you and Zack really over?''  
  
Rory nodded, her eyes lowering themselves to his lips, which were making it harder for her to breathe. ''Yes, we're friends.''  
  
Tristan smirked at her answer. ''We'll see.'' He slowly inched his lips closer towards hers, making her impatient, which caused her to lean in a little too, meeting him halfway. Their lips hastily crashed against each other, although the kiss remained slow, giving them both the chance to taste as much of each other as they could. When they broke apart, Rory's eyes were closed and her rapid breaths caused Tristan to smile.  
  
''Rory,'' he softly said.  
  
But Rory didn't open her eyes, instead she blindly reached for his face with her free hand.  
  
''Zack will never measure up to you,'' were her honest words, before she placed her hand on the side of his face and pressed her lips against his again.  
  
Tristan returned the gesture, his mind pure, cleansed from all worries and doubts. His web had finally been untangled.....  
  
*R*E*V*I*E*W*! Please? :-) Well, that's it. I know, I always end the story when things are finally looking up for the characters, but I always feel that there's no story interesting enough to tell after all the problems are out of the way. I think I'm going to write another story, although it's going to be PG13 and Tristan will do something that a lot of you will probably find out of character or horrible. So, just let me know if you would be interested in another one of my stories. I know they can get old after a while.  
  
*Thanks for reading this story and reviewing it, I really appreciate it and without kind words and criticism I would have never wrote as many stories as I have done so far. I know, I know, ahhhh. Just know that I'm thankful.* :-) 


End file.
